The Demon of Hogwarts
by DZ2
Summary: First Year Fanfic: What if the 'escape to the roof' was more than simple Accidental Magic? Now wielding REAL power, Harry seeks to bring a new side of him out for some fun with those who think they can control him; Grey Powerful Harry; Harry/Daphne; T/M for violence/language
1. Fire and Shadow

The Demon of Hogwarts: A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to JK Rowling; another fandom is mildly referenced in this story; I don't own that one either; all copyright goes to the original creators; I do own any OC spells explained at the end of a chapter.

**Plot:** What if the 'escape to the roof' was more than simple Accidental Magic? Now wielding REAL power, Harry seeks to bring a new side of him out for some fun with those who think they can control him;

**Author's Note: **As I stated above, another fandom is referenced in this story, but I should point out that it is NOT a crossover; now, for a heads-up, I should point out that Harry is going to be showing different emotions depending on the company he keeps; he's also going to be powerful and have an attitude, language and understanding beyond his age. So, if you don't like any of these things, then for the love of Merlin, don't read this story. That's all I'm going to say about this one.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to Winged Seer Wolf for helping bring back my darker nature; my recommended read for this story is _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda; an amazing Dark Harry story. I would also like to recommend the story _Hadrian Potter: Darkness Rising_ by AvatarVecna; both of these are amazing stories in their own rights.

Harry/Daphne

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speech_'

Chapter 1: Fire and Shadow

Power;

What is it and how do some people find it?

For some, it is found within them from birth; a trait or strength that can be taken back along the bloodlines and shown within the newest member of the family.

For others, Power is something that they come across in a moment of discovery or self-revelation;

But, every once in a while, Power can be something that chooses to reveal itself and, when it does, it sends the wheels of fate into such a spin that the future is as unpredictable as the weather.

This kind of Power is the toughest sort and also the most unexplained form of Power;

For this Power is the Power that one is not meant to know about…no matter what the circumstances may be;

But, by the time they realise it…it's too little…too late…

And history, present-time and future are all thrown for a loop…

Such was the case of one Harry James Potter…

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"No-one wants you!"

"No-one loves you!"

"What are you going to do? Go running to Mummy: you don't have one."

Harry Potter was lost in a world of pain and fear and sadness as he felt his cousin's thuggish friends aim punches, kicks and spits in his direction; his chest hurt, his back was in a world of pain and he felt like he was going to be sick…but the sickness wouldn't come. Whenever they let up, Harry tried to run and escape his tormentors, but they'd soon catch him and then they'd hurt him again and, when he deemed it time for him to join in, Dudley would come along and aim a kick at Harry's already-bruised stomach.

"That's enough," Dudley laughed, pulling his thugs away from Harry as he told them, "Let's see how far the little monster can get before he dies: go on, Freak; run away…if you can."

As the gang backed away, Harry slowly pulled himself to his feet, knowing that it was obviously a trap for him to listen to his cousin: however, at the same time, he wasn't about to let go of this chance to escape. He may only be ten-years-old, but he wasn't about to fall now just because he was wounded, bruised and bleeding…though he was a little alarmed that his thug of a cousin had actually drawn blood this time.

As soon as his legs moved, Harry found strength that he didn't know he had coming to his aid, allowing him to start running; slowly, sluggishly and awkwardly-clumsy, but he was running. As was the case, no sooner had he started running than Dudley and his gang of laughing hyenas decided to give chase, their calls and laughter echoing in Harry's ears as he ducked behind the school, running to the small alcove where the bins were kept.

This was where he had always come in the past: yes, it stunk to high heaven; yes, it was secluded and impossible to escape if someone got to the only exit, but it was like a haven for Harry. Hidden beneath the overhanging shadows of the school's roof and within the quiet of the area, it was perfect for Harry and perfect for what he wanted when he needed to get away.

But today, all that was different as, no sooner had Harry hidden within the smallest of areas than the sound of laughter and thunder-like footsteps echoed within the small alleyway, making Harry's blood run cold and his head tucked between his knees. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

He'd do anything to get away;

Just to be safe…free…away from them;

A strong rush of energy suddenly passed through Harry and, when he lifted his head, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he found that he was lying in the shadow of one of the school's largest chimneys, away from the view of anyone below and, as he leaned against the cool metal of the chimney, Harry heard the voices below.

"Where is he?"

"He ran in here: what? Did he just turn invisible?"

"Little freak; Dad will deal with him when he gets home."

"Come on…let's go and find some other loser."

Then, with the same laughter sound echoing in Harry's ears, the boys left and Harry, heaving a deep sigh, tried to get his head around what had happened…because, clearly, something had happened. In the past, Harry had always had moments where he'd felt scared or angry or even desperate and yet, when the moment had passed, something…unusual had happened, but Harry had been a little confused: he hadn't been able to remember what it was.

But now, it was clear to him that something unusual had happened: how else could he have gotten up onto the school roof so quickly from an inescapable area?

Leaning his head against the cool metal of the chimney, Harry tried thinking about what had happened: he remembered the fear and the terror and the desire to be away and then…it was like a warm rush had overpowered him. It may sound strange, but, to Harry, it was like he had been enveloped by flames and then drawn into shadows before being left safely on the roof. With his eyes closed, Harry tried to feel that same power moving through him, his hands laid flat on his lap as he enjoyed the cool breeze that ran across the roof.

What was this…this Power?

Where had it come from?

_Could _he use it again?

And, quite possibly the weirdest thought in Harry's mind was the fact that, no matter what he thought about what had happened, Harry _wanted_ to use the strange Power again. He had never had power before, but, with this, whatever it was, Harry had a distinct feeling that he could change his life: sure, maybe not with simple things like disappearing and reappearing, but, if this was one power, then…would he have others?

And if he did, how would he unlock them?

Giving a soft laugh, Harry let his head rest against the chimney, the soft light of the sky above shining through his eyelids as he fell asleep, still hoping, praying and, if nothing else, wishing for a way to discover the Power.

As sleep claimed Harry, he was unaware of a strange blackness covering his lightning-bolt scar, a remnant of his parents' death and him becoming an orphan, and, like a virus through his bloodstream, it started to move through his veins, gathering itself within Harry's heart.

Within the blackness, a consciousness that had watched over Harry for so long finally seemed ready to give its young charge what he wanted…

And what Harry Potter wanted…was Power…

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

A soft jolt against his skin woke Harry from the small slumber that he'd somehow been drawn into, his eyes blinking rapidly as he looked around: he was still on the school roof, though now there was a soft twilight-like scene that indicated the time of day known as sunset. Craning his neck, Harry breathed in the soft scent of early evening, his mind strangely focused on getting home, but not for the normal reasons that he would have been afraid of being late. No, he wanted to be home for…well, it was better off saying that he was actually looking forwards to getting home; rising from his seated position, Harry looked around, a part of him wondering how he was supposed to get down from the roof.

However, as he wondered about this, Harry could swear that, for a moment, he heard a voice, a soft voice that was eerily similar to his own, whispering to him, '_The same way you got up here…concentrate…you have the power now…_'

Though he couldn't quite understand it, Harry actually felt that the information made sense: taking a deep breath, Harry felt it again: that same sensation of warmth and shadow touching his body and then, just like before, he was standing on the edge of the school grounds, his eyes looking at the building with a sense of wonder…and liking.

He _liked_ what he had felt and, as he slowly made his way back towards Privet Drive, Harry had the distinct impression that he was going to enjoy life from now on…

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

Standing over the road from Number Four, Harry let a sly smile cross his face as he saw the large frame of his Uncle Vernon waiting for him, no doubt wishing to inflict some sort of tremendous pain upon Harry for something he hadn't done…as usual.

'No,' thought Harry, gathering his will and his strength as he prepared for what was to come, 'Not this time…all I need is a weapon.'

As if on cue, the strange presence within Harry's mind woke up once more and, as he stepped across the road, Harry felt his mind becoming one with the strangeness, filling him with knowledge, information and everything that he'd need to protect himself…and have some fun at the same time.

"BOY!" Roared Vernon once Harry had stepped over the low-garden wall, his face a deep shade of purple while Harry just looked…well, he looked bored. "Where the hell have you been, you little freak? Get inside and make our dinner _now!_"

With that, Vernon turned away, clearly under the assumption that Harry would listen to him.

"Make me."

The large man's foot seemed to stop in mid-air as he turned back to face a now-smiling Harry, the ten-year-old not even flinching when his Uncle set his piggy eyes on him, his lip trembling and his eyes filled with rage as he asked, "What…did…you…say to…me, freak?"

"I said," Harry replied, taking a deep breath before he cleared his throat and, as though he was speaking to a slow child, he answered, "Make…me Un…cle…"

Vernon saw red; the freak _never_ spoke to him like _that_, no matter what was said or who was watching: right now, Vernon Dursley didn't care; he ran out to Harry, his fist raised with the intention to hit Harry. However, when he reached five-feet's distance from his nephew, Vernon let out a loud bellow as he was suddenly thrown back into the house, missing the staircase by inches while Harry, checking his nails, told him, "Strike one."

This was too much of an embarrassment for Vernon to bear; grabbing his favourite 'teaching equipment' for the little monster, a black belt covered in spokes that really left their marks, he ran out, the belt raised high. However, once again, Vernon got as far as four-feet before he was thrown back, the belt flying from his hand and wrapping itself around the trousers that were worn by Harry.

"Strike two, Uncle…are you sure you want to go for a third?"

"I'm going to put you out of _our_ misery," Vernon snapped, but, before he could get to his feet, Harry had approached the door of the house and, lifting his hand, he began curling his four fingers and his thumb into a fist. At the same time, Vernon gasped as he felt a sensation creep into his chest like his heart and lungs were shrivelling up, a strong, icy presence wrapping itself around his heart as he was forced to his knees, a mere pup before the big dog that his nephew had become.

"And that," Harry whispered, his words as soft and sibilant as the hiss of a serpent, "Would be strike three, dear Uncle…you're _out!_"

Splaying his fingers, Harry released the power and watched with amusement as his Uncle went flying through the staircase, crashing through the roof of the cupboard that Harry had called home for the past ten years.

With a loud crash, the roof caved in and a large cloud of dust rose up from the small prison-cell of a room that Harry had lived and slept in.

Shaking his head, Harry lifted his right hand and turned it once, closing the door behind him before he approached Vernon, a look of sheer disappointment in his eyes as he explained, "Look at that: you broke my room, Uncle: whatever will I do for comforts now? Well…I suppose I could always move _into_ Dudley's room and he'll move _out_."

Vernon seemed to have literally been scared into submission as he said nothing in response, leaving Harry to walk past the broken remains of the cupboard under the stairs and into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was sat stock-still, her eyes wide with terror when she saw her nephew walk into the kitchen.

This time, Harry didn't bother closing the door as he faced Petunia and, noticing something that was amiss, he asked, "What? No Dudley? Ah well, must be out trying out his future prison outfit, the poor, deluded whale's son that he is."

"Speak when you're spoken to, _monster_," Petunia hissed, forgetting what had just happened, but she was soon reminded as Harry pushed out with the Power, once again constricting the air and life around Petunia's heart and lungs, but not as long as he had done to Vernon as, after just ten seconds, he let her go.

While Petunia gasped and vomited all over the floor, Harry approached the table as he addressed her, "I know that you're a little hard-of-hearing when it comes to me speaking, so _please_ try to pay attention: given your size and mental capacity, I estimate that it would take me around five minutes for me to kill you if I wanted to, but, for now, you're useful to me. Therefore, here's a new rule: every time you argue against me or fail to listen to my words, I'll increase the time by two seconds. If I get to five minutes and I'm wrong, then I'll just break you as I've just done to your husband. However, if I'm right…well, I certainly won't shed any tears: in fact," he brushed his fingers over his cheek, a thoughtful look on his face as he added, "I wonder if I still can…but I digress."

"Y-You're…j-just like…_her_," Petunia seethed, her words making her feel sick once more, though the slight jab from Harry's strange Power didn't help much either. "A…_freak!_"

"Two seconds," Harry mused, holding Petunia in his strange Power-fuelled hold for twelve seconds before he let her go, his words like ice as he hissed, "Don't you get it, Petunia? You're _nothing_ to me; now, you're going to do exactly as you're told and, if you don't, then the time increases by _five_ seconds; now, you seem to know a bit about my beautiful gift, so, to save your potty-mouth, I think I'll just go ahead and call it a night. Maybe I'll learn about my gift in my sleep; who knows? In the meantime, you're going to clear out Dudley's crap and empty that largest bedroom for _my_ use; argue and you will be punished. Ignore me and you will be punished; but if you're a good little servant and do as your Master commands, I'll decrease the time of your next punishment. Now, do you understand me?"

Petunia was silent, but Harry's Power soon had her crying once again as she whimpered, "Yes…yes, I understand."

"Yes…_what?_" asked Harry, flexing his fingers dangerously as he looked at her.

"Yes…Master."

With a cold grin, Harry moved off towards the door, stopping only once to move Vernon's pale frame off the stairs so that he could go on up to bed, leaving the elder Dursleys to hope and pray that they never had to feel that power again.

'What sort of fun would _that_ be?'

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

Lying down on the comfortable bed that had occupied his cousin's whale-like frame for so long, Harry easily drifted off into sleep, but not for the sake of dreams. Instead, when his consciousness was pulled into that world where dreams reside and thoughts become reality, Harry was surprised to find that he was sitting in a high-backed chair within a grand library of sorts that would fit best in a Renaissance or Edwardian-style manor house.

'Weird,' thought Harry, looking around the room with a sense of curiosity, 'How do I know that? Maybe it's the Power; maybe it's given me new knowledge: ah well…I wonder what happened back there…with Vernon and the stairs.'

As if in response to his question, Harry found a large leather-bound book flying from the shelves and landing in front of him, the cover decorated in strange runic symbols that seemed to hold an eternity's worth of knowledge while, in the centre of the book, a single word seemed to answer Harry's questions:

_TELEKINESIS_

'Telekinesis?' asked Harry, opening the book and, before he knew it, he became engrossed in its pages; all the while, as he read, he was unaware of the strange essence from before, the blackness that had left his scar, leaving the book and trailing along his palm and up into his head, giving him knowledge and control of the Power.

His Power…

**And there it is: Chapter 1 of my newest Dark Harry story and it's not like most that I've written mainly cos of one difference: no Harmony.**

**Anyway, what is the Power? Where did it come from? How does Harry have it and control it?**

**And, what will this do to Harry's time at Hogwarts and the life he lives from now on?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry learns who he is and the truth about his parents; plus, his Hogwarts letter arrives and Harry has to teach Dudley a lesson about crossing his Master; also, a different first encounter to the wizarding world and a few home truths about Harry's options from here on in…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: As I said above, another fandom is involved with this story – mostly with Harry's powers – but this is NOT a crossover; anyone that can figure out that fandom gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Oh, and for now, I'll say this: it's not X-Men, so don't think that: Harry's power is NOT mutant power.**


	2. A New Alpha Male

The Demon of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **For a heads-up, I should point out that Harry is going to be showing different emotions depending on the company he keeps; he's also going to be powerful and have an attitude, language and understanding beyond his age. So, if you don't like any of these things, then for the love of Merlin, don't read this story. That's all I'm going to say about this one.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to Winged Seer Wolf for helping bring back my darker nature; my recommended read for this story is _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda; an amazing Dark Harry story. I would also like to recommend the story _Hadrian Potter: Darkness Rising_ by AvatarVecna; both of these are amazing stories in their own rights.

Harry/Daphne

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speech_'

**Review Answers:**

**StormyFireDragon: Sorry Storm, but while that's a good reference, it's wrong: you'll probably kick yourself;**

**T4: While that would be a good idea, I'm afraid that Harry's pretty much broken them right off the bat;**

**Horocrux: No, you're not wrong;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I expected you to recognise it, old friend: I hope you enjoy this one;**

**Harryhermionealways: I wonder why that is; maybe it's because…you're right?**

**Clayva: It may be short, but it'll be sweet;**

**ALSO: As promised, this chapter is dedicated to Winged Seer Wolf, Crusader of Darkness, Horocrux, harryhermionealways and CharmedPotterHPH for correctly identifying that this story is, indeed, inspired and **_**very slightly**_** crossed ideas with Charmed; well, what other power would I use for Harry? (Rhetorical Question)**

_With a cold grin, Harry moved off towards the door, stopping only once to move Vernon's pale frame off the stairs so that he could go on up to bed, leaving the elder Dursleys to hope and pray that they never had to feel that power again._

'_What sort of fun would that be?'_

Chapter 2: A New Alpha Male

When the warm sunlight shone through the window, warming Harry's eyelids, the young pre-teen smiled as he opened his eyes, feeling the dregs of the knowledge gained from that mysterious place overnight. As he sat up, craning his neck and stretching his arms, Harry let his mind fill with the information gained from the black book that he'd read, a part of him smiling coldly as he pulled back the covers and changed into his clothes, grimacing slightly as he realised that he'd have to spend today wearing the same hand-me-downs that he'd been cursed to wear for the past ten years.

'Maybe I can scare Petunia and Vernon into taking me shopping,' he thought to himself, moving towards the door before he stopped, turning once to look at the room, his face showing a sense of victory as he noticed that his Aunt and Uncle seemed to have listened to his warning. The once unnoticeable mountain of mess and junk that had been a part of his cousin's room was now replaced by a clean floor, blank walls, a wall-mounted television upon a bracket and the hi-fi that Dudley had been given last Christmas. Heaving a deep sigh, Harry turned and opened the door, stepping out onto the landing.

Five seconds later, the young gifted had to return to his room as a large blur passed him, resulting in a loud crash that echoed down the stairs; emerging once more from his room, Harry scowled when he saw that the source of the crash had been Dudley. However, as he looked down the stairs, he actually laughed as he saw that Vernon and Petunia had tried to repair the stairs with a small amount of broken switches and planks of wood.

Dudley, meanwhile, stood up and, facing Harry, he demanded, "Get out of my room, freak: I won't have you poisoning my space with your abnormality!"

"Well," Harry sighed, turning to face Dudley with a new confidence that hadn't been there only twenty-four hours before, "It looks like Mummy and Daddy didn't give Ickle Diddykins the warning about making me angry…ah well…more fun for me."

With that, he lifted a fist to Dudley and, with a cold grin, Harry watched as Dudley suddenly clasped at his chest, his obese frame now down on his knees while Harry pushed his new telekinetic Power into his cousin. Though he didn't understand it, which wasn't all that unusual for the useless whale of a human being, Harry knew that Dudley's heart was being compressed tightly, his lungs drying out as Harry's Telekinetic powers forced the very air out of them.

"Wh…what…what are you …you doing?" Gasped Dudley, his voice more like a mouse's squeak as he croaked, "Mum…Dad…the…the freak's trying…to hurt me!"

"Against my power," Harry growled, tightening his hold over Dudley's heart, "What are they going to do? It's time that you learned your lesson, Dudley Dursley: Mummy and Daddy are now my pets and I am their Master and there's nothing they can do to stop me."

"What…what have you done?" croaked Dudley earning a cold laugh from Harry as he tightened his hold, but not before a cry came from behind him.

"No!" Petunia's scream drew Harry's attention away from Dudley, but thanks to his learning overnight, Harry didn't lessen his pain; instead, he just sneered as Petunia dropped to her knees, her voice weak as she pleaded, "Please…please Harry…let him go; he…he wasn't in last night when Vernon and I went to bed. He doesn't know…please…he won't do it again!"

"Indeed he won't," Harry agreed, letting go of Dudley, but, as an added warning, he pushed his cousin down the stairs, the loud crash coming from below as Harry turned to Petunia. He wasn't dead – 'unfortunately,' – just unconscious, but that didn't stop the cold grin spreading over Harry's face as he glared at his Aunt. "Now let's see…failing to warn Dudley of the changes around here and then calling me by my name when I ordered you to call me Master: that means…another six seconds, don't you think so, Petunia?"

Petunia went to answer, but she was stopped when Harry tapped into his power once more: as she went to reply, Petunia gasped in horror as she felt her throat being constricted by the power of her nephew. After eighteen seconds, Harry released her and, standing over her like the dominant Alpha Male of the family that he had become, Harry addressed her with an icy tone. "If he challenges me again, I'll make you beg for death, Petunia: I have already broken Vernon, which is why he isn't here helping you, and if I have to break you, then I will. Know this: as of today, you are _nothing_ to me but my pets; you have nothing to give me except your lives. _I_ am your Master and you will address me as such: now, you're going to go downstairs and move Dudley and then, when that's done, you're going to make me breakfast, is that clear?"

"Yes Master," Petunia replied, practically fleeing from Harry's sight as she moved to obey his request.

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

After a hearty breakfast and a hot bath for the first time in his life, Harry emerged from the bathroom and entered his room to find a pile of slacks, jeans, jogging bottoms as well as a collection of shirts and tops that seemed to be measured precisely to his size. A brand-new pair of trainers that most of the kids at school would _kill_ to possess were laid next to the clothes and, on top of the shoebox, Harry noticed a message that was written in a hurried scrawl.

_Master,_

_Consider this the first of many tributes to my gracious and merciful Lord; you should not have to look like a peasant when you can look like a King;_

_I hope these please you_

_Your obedient servant_

_Vernon_

'Well,' Harry thought, changing into a black shirt with a golden dragon coiled across the front of the shirt as well as a pair of stone-grey jeans, 'I guess I really _did_ break Vernon…this makes things so interesting.'

As he slipped into his new trainers, Harry breathed in a scent that was like a mix of fear and despair that flooded the house, his cold eyes as hard as emerald steel as he made to leave the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: presenting the new Alpha Male of Privet Drive: Harry Potter…"

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

After a day of terrorising Dudley, frightening Petunia with not-so-subtle reminders about the dangers of crossing him as well as having his room changed to suit his needs by Vernon, Harry was ready to retire for the night and, as he removed a new pair of rimless glasses, setting them down on a bedside table, the young pre-teen felt the dregs of the Power still pulsing through his body, his eyes shining with a mix of hope and wonder as he whispered, "Please don't let that room have been a one-off."

His eyes were closed by the time his head hit the pillow…

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

As he had half-hoped, Harry found that the room did indeed welcome him as his mind entered the realm of the subconscious, the mysterious library drawing him into the recesses of his new power as he looked around, taking in the sights and the feelings within the room. Settling into the chair where he'd read the black book the night before, Harry glanced to the shelves as his thoughts spoke for his desires.

'Aunt Petunia said that I was just like Mum…I wonder what she meant by that.'

Like before, a book flew from the shelves, this one a deep shade of red and holding an array of strange images over the cover, but, there, in the centre of the cover, was a title:

_THE TRUE STORY OF HARRY POTTER_

'This is interesting,' Harry thought, opening the book and, like before, he flicked through the tome, devouring every page and every bit of information with a hunger for knowledge. By the time he was done, Harry let his elbows rest on the book's cover and, linking his fingers, he seemed to stare off into the distance.

'A wizard,' he thought, flexing his fingers as he thought on this, 'My parents were wizards, which means I'm one as well, but whatever this…Power is, it can't be magic: it's too strong. Anyway, my parents didn't die in a car crash; they were killed by some dark wizard named Voldemort and yet I survived: wonder how that could have been? Anyway, what sort of person could leave me like that and then place me here with the Dursleys? Ah well; no matter: I'll get my answers soon…for now…'

He glanced around the room, his face twisted into a smile as he whispered, "Oh majestic library with your enchanting décor…you've shown me power; now give me _more!_"

The book on his true life's story flew away from Harry and was replaced by a darker book that held a title that piqued Harry's interest as he realised that it was obvious that the room was like some sort of trainer:

_CONJURATION_

'Sounds so interesting,' Harry thought, opening the book and, turning the pages, he began to devour the information within with a renewed hunger, once again unaware of the strange black presence that left the book and moved up to his mind, filling him with knowledge and strength as he learned more about the Power…

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

_Three Months Later_

Awakening from another night filled with training and learning, Harry felt a slow smile cross his face as he had a feeling inside that something was going to happen today. Something that would change his life and bring about the answers he'd sought for a long time; in the time since that fated night when he'd first used the Power, Harry had grown in strength, power and dark spirit. Every night, the strange library greeted him and, every night, Harry managed to read through at least two full tomes on the Power and each new topic, before he was practicing the new powers on other nights. Often times, in the days that followed, Harry would use the Dursleys as his test subjects and guinea pigs as he learned more not only about the abilities of the Power, but the wizarding world that he'd been born into.

Life had also taken a dark, but interesting turn within Privet Drive: the Dursleys, it seemed, had learned their lessons and now treated Harry with the respect of pets before their Master and, not only in the house, but out and about, Harry's choices were final. Within the four walls of the house, Harry was the one that decided whether or not this day was a day when the Dursleys would be punished and, outside the house, they treated him like he was a favourite son…or nephew.

Even at school, Dudley had managed to take away the belief that Harry was a freak and, by targeting those who'd helped him terrorise his Master, Dudley sent a message to those who bullied others that you couldn't escape justice. However, one former member of Dudley's gang, Gordon Wright, didn't get the message and, just one month after that fated day, he mysteriously disappeared and, when his parents were questioned, they acted like they didn't know who he was. It was like they'd forgotten about the fact that they even had a son.

Rather remarkably, at the same time that Gordon disappeared, a thorny, weed-filled rosebush appeared behind the bike sheds where most of the younger ones – who were ironically victims of Gordon's – used the bush to…relieve themselves, as did most of the local dogs.

While people were confused by the boy's disappearance, the Dursleys knew that Harry had been behind it: ever since that first night, his powers had grown and his control over them slowly turned into that of a master of the arts. By the time that the dull Thursday morning where this story really starts came around, Harry had learned a great deal about his power.

Like his Telekinesis, Harry discovered that he could read the minds, emotions and true thoughts of a target through the power of Telepathy as well as create something from nothing with his conjuration power. Over time, his conjuration turned into the power of transformation – or Transfiguration as it was known to wizards – and, within the three months, Harry not only learned to create and change items into whatever he desired, but he also learned to focus the power solely on his will and imagination.

This was where the silver-engraved four-poster bed had come from as well as the Egyptian cotton duvets that Harry slept between every night, a comfort that no-one else knew the truth behind as they put it down to the Dursleys' good fortune. Especially in Vernon's case as Harry had chosen to reward his favourite pet by getting him a promotion within Grunnings. Within two months, Vernon went from Senior Manager to Vice-President of Grunnings UK after the previous VP had met with a rather…unfortunate accident when his car had found itself on the wrong end of a HGV whilst driving on the M1.

Aside from those powers, Harry also learned the arts of summoning and banishing, which, according to the books he'd read and revised, would come in handy in the wizarding world since the powers were so closely related. However, above all these powers, even above the art of telepathy, Harry's favourite power came to his attention when, halfway through the second month, he started learning about the art of manipulating the elements and bending them to his will.

He found it interesting when, by the time the three months were done, Harry found he could command the winds and influence the temperature within a room to match his emotions or for an added dose of intimidation. He could also command the power of lightning and, through that, create orbs of red, black and dark-blue electrical energy that really burned when they attacked an opponent.

Similarly, he could also create blood-red and black balls of flame that were pretty useful for getting the point across, though when Harry used the power of Fire outside the fireballs, the flames were as black as night, mirroring his dark transformation.

Discovering and mastering the power of Fire also came in handy when Harry discovered the secret of his amazing travel power: the gathering of the warmth around him couldn't be more appropriate as, when he discovered this power, Harry learned that a veil of flames consumed him and took him across the dark domains between the world to his destination.

Of course, Harry couldn't really use his Flaming power – as he'd learned it was called – because he'd never really been anywhere, but once he was free of his bindings, he would travel the world.

Given that he had become a Master of the Big Three, as he called them – otherwise known as Fire, Ice and Lightning – Harry could have chosen to travel through the arts of Cracking – which involved vanishing in a field of lightning bolts – or Folding – in which the wind blew around him and carried him off like smoke – but he chose not to. The Flaming power was more appropriate as it symbolised the transformation that Harry had undergone in such a short space of time; he no longer saw himself as the same weak human from before.

In fact, he'd begun to think of himself as less of a human and more of a Demon: the Demon of Privet Drive and, whenever he got the chance, he used his powers any way he chose.

Emerging from his room on the Thursday where this story starts, Harry slowly made his way downstairs just in time to see the mail drop through the slot; lifting his hand, Harry summoned the letters and a parcel that was addressed to Vernon. Running through them, a smirk touched Harry's usually-apathetic expression as he saw that the contents were varied.

There was a bill for Petunia – no doubt for her credit card or some other waste of time she'd used, Harry didn't know…or care – as well as a letter for Vernon that invited him to a banquet with the Senior Partners of Grunnings International Inc. on July 21st; there was also a postcard from Vernon's loathsome sister, Marjorie – whom Harry was certain was overdue with a taste of his new power as she'd been a thorn in his side for so long. However, he'd chosen to wait for the right moment before exacting his vengeance on _her_ – and finally, rather incredibly, there was a letter for Harry: a thick envelope with his address, including the fact that he slept in the largest bedroom, written in emerald-green ink.

Moving into the kitchen, Harry banished the other letters to the table, which was a signal to the Dursleys that they could check the mail themselves, while Harry himself opened his envelope, the motion drawing Vernon's attention as he asked, "What's the letter, Master?"

"One I've been waiting for," Harry answered, revealing an acceptance letter and what would be an unusual list of equipment to anyone that was not proficient in the craft, "My letter of acceptance and information about Hogwarts."

"You should go, Master," Petunia beamed, her smile more frightened than false as Harry turned his cold green eyes on her, "I…I mean that it would be beneficial for you to go; I'm sure that your parents would be proud of you being accepted into their alma mater and, once there, you learn more about your craft and you wouldn't have to suffer with us freaks."

"And meanwhile, you plan to run away and try to escape the pain that I've put you under, is that right?" asked Harry, setting the letter down on the table while he looked from Petunia to Vernon. "Do you actually think that I won't try to find you? That I won't be able to find you?"

"N-No…Master…" Petunia whimpered, but she was cut off when Harry sent her flying into the wall behind her, pinning her body to the ceiling while he glared at her with ice and shadow in his glare.

"Let me explain something to you, Petunia," Harry informed her, his words like those of death himself as he addressed her, "You will _never_ be free of me until I choose to finally put you out of my misery: no matter where you run, no matter how far away, I'll _always_ be able to find you and, if you even try to run while I'm at Hogwarts, I may turn _you_ into Christmas Dinner: am I clear?"

"Y-Y-Yes Master," Petunia gulped, watching with horror as Harry's hand lifted, but, instead of punishing her, he snapped his fingers, summoning a parchment and pen to his hand with a wisp of shadow. Ignoring his pet's whimpers, Harry wrote a response to the letter that sounded fairly reasonable and gave him a chance to see this world for himself:

_To whomever it may concern,_

_I, Harry James Potter, Last Son of House Potter, do hereby thank you for your letter and accept a place at Hogwarts in the fall of this year; however, given that I have been raised by Muggles for ten years, I would ask that a representative of the school be sent out to my address to answer any questions I may have and direct me to where I purchase my school things._

_Please respond ASAP as my calendar is rather full and I wish to get school business over and done with quickly;_

_My esteemed thanks;_

_Harry James Potter._

'Simple, effective and sends a message,' Harry thought, turning his back on the Dursleys and, wandering out to the garden, Harry actually laughed when he saw an owl perched on the roof of Uncle Vernon's newest car, a black Mercedes Benz with tinted windows – courtesy of Harry. Handing the letter to the owl, Harry allowed himself a moment's smile as he watched the owl take off into the sky, leaving him to return to the house where, as he sat down to breakfast, he saw Vernon and Dudley waiting on him, both of them clearly ignoring Petunia's whimpers of fear and pain.

As if it was the most common thing in their humdrum existence…

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

When Harry went to bed that night, entering the strange library of his training centre as he always did, the young Demon didn't waste any time: browsing the shelves with his eyes, he addressed the room and whatever power commanded it, "You always seem to know what I want and are ready to obey my wishes; well, tonight, my wish is to find a way to remain anonymous at Hogwarts while making sure I'm free of my bindings. In other words: how can I make sure that no-one at Hogwarts interferes in my life?"

As always, the room seemed ready to respond as it sent a large book in deep red with an image of a lion and a stag on the cover, the title attracting Harry's attention almost immediately:

_HOW TO BECOME LORD OF YOUR HOUSE AS A CHILD_

'Always knows what I want,' Harry thought, opening the book and reading through it: while time within the room was different than the real world, it still took Harry longer than he would have liked to absorb the information and, when he was done, he closed the book and assumed a position of deepest thought. Resting his elbow on the arm of his chair with two fingers set on the side of his head, his eyes filled with thought as he stared off into the distance.

'The Last Son's Rite,' he thought, letting his free hand drum his fingers against the other arm of the chair, 'On my eleventh birthday and after that, I can declare myself Lord Potter…interesting…and definitely worth considering: anyway, what's next on my power list?'

The answer came in the form of a purple-leather book now joining the dark-red book on Lordships and Emancipation, this one _really_ attracting Harry's attention as a part of him sensed an opportunity for some _real_ fun with anyone that would try to get in his way.

_SHAPESHIFTING_

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

As always, the information was clear in Harry's mind and, as he dressed in particularly-bright shades of grey and white – an unusual move for him, but he wanted to make the _wrong_ impression on whoever Hogwarts sent out – Harry stood in front of a full-length mirror and, concentrating on his image, he let out a groan of pain and relief when his body began to change.

Harry's body grew at least five inches, giving him a lean appearance that almost loomed over the average height of kids his age; he also removed any trace of puppy fat from his skin and, for added emphasis, he hid his lightning-bolt scar under his skin, leaving his forehead bare. Next, Harry went to town on his wild dark hair, making it slick and turning it a deeper shade of black that was less jet-black and more like obsidian, the tips of his hair tickling at his neck and shoulders while his fringe had highlights of deep red in homage to his Mother.

Finally, to give a _really_ different look to himself, Harry changed his emerald-green eyes into a cold shade of amber that shone like the stone itself and held a mix of Demon meets Dark Soul in their glare. His change complete, Harry smirked and winked at his reflection, his cold tone whispering to the emptiness around him, "Wait until Hogwarts gets a load of me…"

The sound of the knocking door made Harry turn away from his mirror; moving to the door of his room, Harry opened it to find Vernon on the other side, his voice soft as he explained, "You have a visitor, Master: from the school."

"Act like the Uncle you present when we go out," Harry commanded, sweeping past Vernon with a move that, had he been wearing a long coat or even robes like wizards wore, would have made his clothes billow out behind him like the wings of the Demon he had become. Descending the stairs, Harry wasn't all that surprised to find Petunia standing in the hallway, though, from her eyes, Harry picked up a feeling of familiarity with this so-called guest.

"He's in the kitchen," Petunia explained, missing out the address as she had heard Harry's words to Vernon, "Would you like a drink in your meeting?"

"Yes," Harry answered, moving to the kitchen as he added, "Make it and leave: don't come back until later on today and don't even think of trying to make a run for it; remember what I said last night."

"Yes Master," Petunia replied in a low voice as Harry opened the door and, when he saw the visitor, he actually thought that he was looking at himself in a few years' time: the man had what could only be described as greasy black hair that fell around his shoulders, a pale face with a hooked nose that looked like it had been broken several times.

He also seemed to be dressed in robes that _must_ have attracted attention as they would most likely blow out behind him just like Harry had envisioned upstairs and, when he saw Harry, the stranger actually seemed to stiffen before he rose and, meeting Harry's gaze, he asked, "Mr Potter?"

"I am," Harry replied, offering his hand, which the man accepted and, again, as the man met Harry's eyes, he seemed shocked to see Harry as he introduced himself.

"My name is Professor Severus Snape…and I am here to introduce you to the wizarding world…and the world of Hogwarts."

**Chapter 2 and Harry has discovered more power and, with it, he has an option to escape any manipulations before they even begin, but will he succeed?**

**Also, having met a man that despises the ground he walks on, is there anything that Harry can do to change his mind?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: A deep and intense conversation with Severus reveals a few truths to Harry as he seeks an ally and advocate; also, Harry has words with Gringotts about the Rite and claims a few different-from-canon equipment pieces from Diagon Alley**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: As I said above, this is very slightly crossed over with Charmed because of the similarities in powers between certain demons and Harry, our Demon of Hogwarts. It's for that reason I also named the story what I did: so, enjoy…**

**Oh, and the 'Source' of Harry's powers, so to speak, will be revealed pretty soon as will the how and why of just why Harry's got the powers;**


	3. Dark Impressions

The Demon of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **For a heads-up, I should point out that Harry is going to be showing different emotions depending on the company he keeps; he's also going to be powerful and have an attitude, language and understanding beyond his age. So, if you don't like any of these things, then for the love of Merlin, don't read this story. That's all I'm going to say about this one.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to Winged Seer Wolf for helping bring back my darker nature; my recommended read for this story is _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda; an amazing Dark Harry story. I would also like to recommend the story _Hadrian Potter: Darkness Rising_ by AvatarVecna; both of these are amazing stories in their own rights.

Harry/Daphne

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speech_'

**Review Answers:**

**Autumngold: I don't know about punishing, but I do have a nice idea for the first meeting;**

**T Riddle: I agree with the thought of Harry inspiring fear and intimidation and it's pretty much what I have in mind, but, as for the point about friends, I have to say that Hermione will still be part of Harry's circle: just because she's not part of the pairing doesn't mean I'm going to hate her;**

**Rosier: Yes he is, but not for the canon reason; all will be revealed soon;**

**StormyFireDragon: There's more at work here than you may think, Storm: let's just say that Severus is about to be given a big dose of reality;**

**Nodix: The images were pretty amusing, but not as much as the ones from the first chapter – Harry's 'strike one, strike two, strike three' scene;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I agree with you there, old friend and I'm glad you like the appearance: it was you that gave me the idea when I was changing Harry in another story;**

**T4: First off, if you have a challenge idea, then you should go ahead and post it; you never know what sort of response could come out of it; also, as I said to another, Severus is about to be given a major dose of reality;**

**Remeyqueen74: The confrontations with Tom will be nothing if not interesting, let's put it that way;**

_Finally, to give a really different look to himself, Harry changed his emerald-green eyes into a cold shade of amber that shone like the stone itself and held a mix of Demon meets Dark Soul in their glare. His change complete, Harry smirked and winked at his reflection, his cold tone whispering to the emptiness around him, "Wait until Hogwarts gets a load of me…"_

Chapter 3: Dark Impressions

Albus Dumbledore thought himself a true master of the game he was playing;

Ever since he had left Harry on the doorstep of Privet Drive, he had kept the eyes of the world away from the Boy-Who-Lived while gaining several reports from Arabella Figg, the Squib member of his old team, the Order of the Phoenix. Though he believed that he was doing the right thing in ostracizing Harry from the rest of the world for now, Dumbledore also believed, and silently hoped, that living with the Dursleys would teach Harry a semblance of respect for his elders as well as making him the a-typical Gryffindor.

Someone who sought the right sort of company and seemed to want to make something of himself without wanting to appear too arrogant or stuck-up. So, while he _knew_ it went against the will of Lily to place Harry with her magic-hating sister, Dumbledore felt that he had done the right thing and, when Harry came to Hogwarts, he would be the warrior that Dumbledore would be proud to call a student and, maybe, in due time, his successor.

He could see it almost as clearly as he saw most images of the days to come: around about ten years from now, Harry Potter would have destroyed Voldemort once and for all, married himself to a respectable Light family, maybe had a son or daughter of his own on the way. Finally, he would be standing before Dumbledore, the old man placing his wand against the boy's shoulders as he announced him as the new Order leader and Headmaster of Hogwarts.

What a Golden Age _that_ would be…

The soft screech of the owl that had gone to deliver Harry's Hogwarts letter distracted Dumbledore from his train of thought and, as he looked up, he was surprised to find that the owl not only held a reply, but that it had come back so quickly. For a while, as he'd asked Minerva to make sure that Harry's was one of the last letters sent so that he'd have time to arrange someone to go and introduce Harry to the wizarding world, maybe Hagrid or even Dumbledore himself, but, instead of waiting for the reply, Albus was shocked to see the parchment in the owl's talons and, as it landed next to him, Albus also saw the first line of the response.

_To whomever it may concern…_

Reading the response, Dumbledore's level of surprise only increased as he found an air of formality and address that was similar to that of a trained pureblood or someone who'd been raised in nobility and strength. A quick Advanced Locator charm on the letter confirmed for Dumbledore that the letter _had_ come from Number Four, but, these words, the request, the finish and, above all, the formal self-address of the writer told Dumbledore one thing.

Something he hadn't foreseen had changed events drastically and now, with the response, it seemed that he would have to try to send someone else; not only to see what Harry was like, but, if possible, show him a way to respect those at Hogwarts.

And, thankfully for him, Albus Dumbledore had just the person that could do that: casting his phoenix Patronus, Dumbledore sent a message with the silver being:

"Severus…could you come to my office? A matter has arisen that requires your attention."

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

'Stupid, arrogant, self-centred brat: he'll be just like his Father; all high-and-mighty and expecting people to bow to his wishes.'

So thought Severus Snape as he stood outside the door of Number Four, his eyes filled with a sense of rage and hatred as he considered the falsehoods of how Albus had said this was important. To Severus, this was anything _but_ important: a new supply of Wolfsbane to send off to Lupin; that was important: using his contacts in the magical underworld to keep an ear out for the Dark Lord's return; that was important.

Hell, preparing for Draco's coming of age and coming to Hogwarts while trying to make sure that the boy didn't wind up like _his_ Father and believe that Slytherins should obey his every request: this was important.

But _this:_ giving up his preparations, his lesson-planning and his free time before having to deal with another seven-years-worth of dunderheads for the sake of Harry sodding Potter: _NO! _This was _not_ important: this was the Cruciatus in human form; this was a living, breathing nightmare: he wouldn't have done it.

Or at least, he wouldn't have done it before Dumbledore had shown him the letter…and then Severus had changed his mind as he saw an almost perfect level of formality from the Brat-Who-Lived that shouldn't have existed: not when he would be a carbon copy of his Hell-Accursed Father. Now that Severus saw the letter for himself, a whirlwind of new emotions had risen inside him and, not for the first time did Severus Snape question the fact that Albus had sent Harry Potter to the _last_ people on earth that Lily or James would want him to stay with.

Black was in Azkaban; Lupin was persona non grata thanks to the Ministry's edicts about werewolves looking after children; Alice and Frank were vegetables and Minerva and Amelia had their careers. So, technically, there'd been no-one left for consideration, but according to Albus, blood wards would keep Harry safe and keep him away from the eyes of the magical world.

However, as he'd walked up the pathway towards Number Four, Severus' eyes had narrowed when his magical senses, which he'd honed from years of Dark Magic attraction from his time as a spy for Dumbledore and Voldemort, told him that there were no such wards around the house. In fact, the only magic that seemed to be present was a thin aura of…something; something that felt like magic, but, at the same time, wasn't magic: it was…something…_more_.

Something Severus felt that he found familiar, as though he'd experienced it before, and yet, as he tried to identify the source of the strange energy, he found both the source and the memory of familiarity evading him.

Instead, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door, deciding to himself that he wasn't going to get any answers standing out here looking like a fool; in response to his knocking, the door opened and Petunia Dursley appeared, her eyes widening with a mix of shock and disbelief as she saw Severus standing on the other side

"You!"

"Me," Severus replied, his sense telling him that the energy now surrounded Petunia: there was something in her eyes that seemed to scream a mix of shock and submission, before her eyes hardened and, as though he hadn't noticed, Severus told her, "I'm here to speak with your nephew: is he here?"

"He's just woke up," Petunia explained, looking to the top of the stairs with her eyes, while she added, "Vernon: go and tell Harry that he has a visitor…from school: won't you come in Severus?"

'Petunia Dursley, even Petunia Evans, wouldn't call _me_ by my name,' Severus thought, obliging her request and moving into a well-kept kitchen complete with images of a large boy and, in a few instances, a lean, confident-looking young man that looked more like a school photo than the fun and games photos of the others in the house.

Taking a seat, Severus declined the offer of a drink and, adopting a posture of confidence and strength, he watched as Petunia left the room, the soft tread of footsteps on the stairwell telling him that his charge was on his way. There was a sound of low conversation from beyond the door, the words almost inaudible to Severus before the door to the kitchen opened and, to the man's surprise, a _different_ boy than what he had expected walked in.

He was fairly tall for his age; that was the first thing that Severus noticed: five-foot-two at least and with leanness to his body that was similar to Severus himself at a young age. His dark hair, which Severus had heard was more like James Potter than anything else that the boy had, was combed and brushed with a sleek appearance, the tips of which tickled at his neckline, a darkened shade of red hair covering his fringe as though he was somehow honouring his Mother.

Then, Severus looked into the eyes…and his blood ran cold: instead of the Lily-Evans-infamous emerald-green eyes that he'd been born with, the boy had a pair of cool, almost cold amber-coloured eyes that shone with an air of power and strength as he stood there, eyeing Severus as though he was inspecting him as Severus was inspecting Harry.

If this _was_ the bane of his life…Severus had to be sure, "Mr Potter?"

"I am," Harry Potter replied, offering his hand, which Severus accepted, slightly stunned at the formal air that the boy presented as well as the cool whisper that seemed to echo in each word he spoke. Not excitable; not intrigued and not even curious: in fact, he just sounded…_bored_; as though this was as much of an inconvenience for him as Severus had first believed this meeting would be for _him_.

'Not like James Potter at all,' Severus thought, meeting the boy's cool amber eyes once again, a sense of shock filling Severus' mind as he realised that the glow in those eyes wasn't just colour: it was strength…_inner_ strength.

Strength that was eerily similar to what Severus had felt standing outside: this _wasn't_ the bane of his existence that Severus had feared; no, this _was_ someone that was almost like the alpha male around here while holding an air of nobility and respect for guests and companions, but not for the presence of family.

Dare he think it, but Severus actually compared Harry to the perfect template of a future Slytherin student, but, for now, he had his own introductions to do.

"My name is Professor Severus Snape…" He trailed off as he tried to keep to his own apathetic countenance, but against that exploring glare and that strong-willed, bored tone, even Severus Snape had to admit defeat.

"And I am here to introduce you to the wizarding world…and the world of Hogwarts."

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

Taking his own seat, Harry linked his hands and leaned casually against the table while, behind him, Aunt Petunia handed him a fresh cup of tea, while Professor Severus Snape declined the offer and, once she was gone, Harry sipped at his tea before he asked, "Let me guess: not what you were expecting, right?"

"I am afraid that I have to admit you are right there, Mr Potter," Severus Snape replied, his voice as calm and monotone as Harry's had become in recent weeks: yes, Harry was definitely looking at a future version of himself. "Compared to what I have heard about your…upbringing, you are certainly different: now, I am here as a response to your letter to the Headmaster of Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore."

"Really?" asked Harry, before he smiled as he decided to give Severus a real fright; lifting his hand, he summoned a teaspoon from the furthest drawer and, at the same time, he also summoned the sugar from the cupboard, both skidding to a halt on the table next to him. As he had expected, Harry saw a look of shock cross Severus' face before it was replaced behind a cold demeanour that looked to be more of a mask than a day-to-day expression that the man held.

'I'll have to ask him how he does that,' Harry thought, putting two heaped teaspoons of sugar into his tea before he stirred it nonchalantly, his eyes on his work as he asked, "So, Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts, what do you think you can tell me about the school?"

"What do you want to know…Mr Potter?" asked Severus in response, the words and the way that he said Harry's name reminding the young Demon of a villain he'd seen in a spy film.

"I'd say everything," Harry answered, finally setting down his teaspoon as he finished stirring his sugary tea, "But we don't have all day, so we'll just stick to the bare necessities: so, shall we start with how Hogwarts is arranged?"

"Seems…reasonable," Severus agreed, still slightly awed from the way that the boy had addressed him and how he had used wandless magic at such a young age. Clearing his throat, Severus began his explanation, "Hogwarts has seven-years-worth of students set between four different Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

'Sounds like the order of favouritism if you ask me,' Harry thought, taking a drink from his cup as he listened to Severus' explanation, his archival mind absorbing every ounce of information.

"Each of the Houses has their own sort of students and each has its own history," Severus explained, keeping his eyes on the boy in case of any sign of one-sidedness. When he saw none, Severus continued, "As one of the Masters of the School, I am Head of Slytherin House while the other three are headed by Masters of their craft: Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Mistress, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress; Filius Flitwick, a Master of Charms and Duelling and Head of Ravenclaw House and, finally, Pomona Sprout, Mistress of Herbology and the Biology of Terra Firma and Head of Hufflepuff House."

"And…you?" asked Harry, a part of him liking the sound of duelling, though he had a distinct impression that the lesson was a dark spot at Hogwarts.

"I am the Potions Master and an expert of Defence," Severus explained, clearing his throat as he added, "I also have a Healer's Degree in Healing Arts and Mind Magic, which is why I make it my creed to watch over my Slytherins. As Minerva will tell you, your House is like your family and, given the ostracising of other Houses towards Slytherin, I treat each member of Slytherin as one of my charges."

'So the schools dislike Slytherins,' Harry thought, taking another drink as he listened, 'Perhaps it's because of the ties that some of them have to darker natures; my archive told me that Voldemort himself was a Slytherin…this could be interesting.'

"And how are students put into these Houses?" asked Harry, keeping his conversation away from the topic that he _knew_ Severus wanted to ask about.

"At the start of your Hogwarts life," Severus explained, his voice edged by a sense of wonder towards the boy's curiosity and his constant expressionless tones, "You are sorted into the House that best suits you by the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and once you're sorted, unless extreme circumstances demand otherwise, you're stuck there. For example, I was a member of Slytherin while your…your parents were members of Gryffindor; there are even rumours that Merlin himself was a Slytherin and, of course, there are the legacies of the Four Hogwarts Founders: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin."

"I…see," Harry mused, his eyes narrowing as he asked, "If you'll forgive a child's curiosity, Professor Snape, you seem to have some sort of…hesitance in referring to my parents; plus, when you saw me, you seemed stunned, as though you didn't recognise me. If I'm going to be one of your students, I'd appreciate it very much if you didn't judge me because of them: they're dead…and I have nothing to prove by trying to live up to their legacy. So, to save any future troubles, how about we skip the pleasantries and you tell me now why it is that you have a problem with my family?"

Severus was taken aback as he heard the question, though as it was asked, he felt a sense of intimidation and sudden dread well up inside him: when Harry had asked about the troubles and talked about any future problems, he'd almost sounded like he was demanding the answer. This wasn't what Severus had expected when he'd been told that he was going to be escorting the Boy-Who-Lived to Diagon Alley and introducing him to the world of magic.

"If I may answer a question with a question," Severus remarked, keeping his words calm as he addressed the young pre-teen, "Why is it that you seem to have knowledge of my attitude towards your family and, while we're on the how and why of today's events, just how is it that you have command of wandless magic?"

"That, Severus Snape, is to remain my little secret," Harry replied, a note of warning in his voice, "And I would greatly appreciate it if you say nothing about these events or my magical control."

Pausing to take a drink, Harry continued, "Anyway, surely the Head of Slytherin House can understand a request for secrets being kept…or did you think I didn't notice the look of shock and disbelief when I walked into the room earlier?"

Severus flinched while Harry, checking his nails, added, "But since you are to ask such a question of me, I suppose I can give you an answer: sort of an exchange, you might say: I answer a question, you answer a question…do we have a deal?"

He extended his hand, already willing the Power to move to his wish as he looked to Severus' eyes, the man appearing to be contemplating his words: he could see the wheels turning in Severus' mind and, try as he might to avoid it, Severus had also been unable to hide his true secrets from Harry's Power.

From the moment they'd first shook hands, Harry had read the man's mind, sensing a block as Severus tried to block him out, but, ever since that single moment, Harry had known every one of Severus Snape's secrets concerning him and his future.

This meant that he knew about the man's status as a spy, a position that the young Demon decided to use and abuse as he wished when the time was right. But, more than that, Harry had found something else: something that he would check up on when he went to Hogwarts, but, for now, he would leave Severus Snape to tremble in silent fear of what the boy could _really_ do.

For Harry Potter, Demon of Privet Drive, knew all about the fact that Severus Snape owed James Potter, and with his death, now owed Harry James Potter…his life.

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

It took over an hour and a half for Harry and Severus to share their exchange of questions, which only happened after Severus shook Harry's hand and began with the question about his wandless magic. All throughout the questions, which covered everything from lessons to socialising to study time and free time exercises, Harry had also managed to use his Power-based Telepathy to block the knowledge from Severus' mind as he knew that the man would report back to the Headmaster and, after that, as the two had made their way to London and to Diagon Alley, Harry had felt an air of success as he considered what he could do with this knowledge.

Severus, as requested, had returned the favour with learning about Harry's wandless magic and told the boy the full story about how his Father had been a cause of sadness and dark moments in his childhood and yet, at the same time, Harry was also kept in the dark about Severus' relationship with his Mother. In fact, the man seemed to avoid that topic altogether and, when they were done, Harry had followed Severus, but not without using his Power to make sure his secrets were kept.

'I'll find out the full story from you, Severus Snape,' he'd thought as they used a method called Apparition to travel to the Leaky Cauldron, a tavern that acted as a gateway between the Muggle world and the Magical World. 'And when I do, I'll make you sorry for thinking that I would be as bad as my Father.'

Unlike most first-time visitors to the Alley, Harry wasn't all that surprised by the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley; nor was he surprised by the magical differences that passed around the Alley with the different stores and the different people that browsed those stores. All Harry was interested in was reaching his main target: Gringotts Bank, the place where, from his night-time studies, he'd learned that he could arrange the acceptance of his fortunes and his Lordship.

Stopping outside Gringotts – a large marble-white building that seemed to dominate the other buildings like a giant amongst insects – Harry turned to Professor Snape before he asked, "Just a thought here, Professor, but how am I supposed to get any money out of Gringotts?"

"Your parents would have set up a trust fund vault," Severus explained, unaware of the trap that he was about to fall into, "As an old acquaintance of theirs, the Headmaster has taken care of the key to that vault for the past ten years: I have that key and will be…"

"Give it to me!"

Though the command was with that same apathetic tone, the edge of warning and command was as clear as day to Severus; looking to Harry, he asked, "I beg your pardon, Mr Potter: did you just _order_ me to do something?"

"You have something of mine," Harry explained, his words as cold as ice as he held out his hand, "And you know now that I could just take it: but, because I actually respect you, Severus, which is as rare as lead turning into gold, I'm resisting the temptation to rip it from your hands. Now, I'll ask you once more and then I take it from you: give me my key and anything else of mine that you may have _taken care_ of."

The cold glare of those amber-coloured eyes seemed to drill into Severus' skull as he lowered his hand to his left-hand pocket and, reaching into it, he withdrew a small bronze key that he handed to Harry, his words calm as he explained, "I do not steal from anyone, Mr Potter: especially not children; you are different than what I have seen so far and, for that, I apologise if you feel I have wronged you."

To his disbelief, Harry said nothing: instead, he turned on his heel and walked into Gringotts, each of his steps filled with the posture and emotional weight of one that had lived beyond Harry's eleven years. Yes; something had happened to the boy and, though he still couldn't place it, Severus could feel that familiarity from the energy around the house now swarming around Harry Potter.

'Definitely not James' son,' Severus thought, watching as Harry approached a goblin teller, his posture straightening and, for a moment, Severus thought he saw a perfectly-falsified smile of respect cross Harry's face before he heard the boy speak.

"Good morning to you, Master Goblin: I hope that your day proves profitable and your gold flows always."

The goblin, a stout-looking creature with curved ears and a grizzled appearance to him, looked up from his papers before he replied in turn, "And you, my young sir: how may Gringotts be of service today?"

"I wish to speak to a Financier regarding a future activation of the Last Son Rite on my eleventh birthday," Harry replied, using the terms that he had learned from the book he'd read just last night. "I would also like an escort down to my trust vault and information regarding my vault's status."

"And what family may you be representing?" asked the goblin, almost as though he was expecting the boy to appear flustered and confused.

Instead, Harry just kept his calm demeanour before he answered, "The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, last headed by my Father, Lord James Marcus Potter, and soon to be headed by me: Future Lord Hadrian James Potter."

The goblin dropped the gems that he'd been working with, a loud clatter coming from the floor around Harry; meeting the boy's amber eyes, the goblin watched as Harry's appearance changed right in front of him, returning it to the appearance of the boy from before, the sight of the lightning-bolt scar making the goblin almost tremble as he sensed a killer's intent from the boy that was more dangerous than any of the creatures faced and tamed by goblins.

"Is…there a problem?" asked Harry, returning his appearance to the calm nobleman that he'd held since earlier that morning while he also knew that the goblin had been the only creature to see his true appearance. This was a mental-based power of Telepathy combined with Shape shifting that allowed Harry to show anyone he _wanted_ to see his true appearance exactly what they wanted. It was tough, but Harry had managed it and, as he watched, he saw the goblin collect himself before he gave his answer.

"Not at all, Heir Potter," the goblin replied, indicating to a row of offices as he asked, "Would you be able to spare some time for a meeting? I am one of the Financiers that can handle the requests of a Most Noble House such as yours."

"In that case," Harry replied, keeping his demeanour strong as he explained, "I would consider it an honour if I could learn your name, Master Goblin."

"I am Griphook," the goblin answered, "And I am the one who is honoured to be of service to House Potter: please, my Young Lord, follow me."

With that, Griphook closed his station and began to lead Harry away from the main hall, Harry more than aware of Severus' eyes on him as he followed the goblin away from the main entrance and down towards a spacious office. Without turning back, Harry kept his attention solely on Griphook as he asked, "With all due respect, Master Griphook, how long will this take? I happen to have a near-full itinerary today and would hate to change it."

"It should take no longer than one hour, Young Lord," Griphook replied, earning a grunt of approval from Harry as he followed the goblin into an office, Griphook now closing the door behind him as he added, "And please, my Lord Potter, do not hide your true self in here: we of Gringotts are neutrals in the way of the world and do not judge anyone."

"Thank you," Harry remarked, taking a seat at an ornate desk before he asked, "Now, about my vault: would you mind explaining to me why my key was in the hand of Albus Dumbledore?"

Handing said key to Griphook, Harry watched as the goblin eyed the key warily and then, picking it up, he looked it over, tapping it several times before he turned and dipped it into a nearby basin of clear liquid that bubbled and frothed before it exploded in a shower of sparks.

"What the hell?" asked Harry, keeping his hand under the desk as he felt a ball of flames ignite in his palm.

"Calm yourself, Lord Potter," Griphook explained, his words calm as he explained, "I merely performed a necessary scan on your key given your insinuation that it has been in the hands of another. Within Gringotts, we do not allow our keys to be handled by anyone not trusted by heads of families: because of the explosion, I now know that the key was not only illegally given to Headmaster Dumbledore, but that there was also a copy made: two…to be exact."

"Should any copies ever be made?"

"No, my Lord," Griphook answered, handing a now golden key to Harry, which the young Demon pocketed carefully, "The duplication of any keys can only be authorised by the Head of a Family and, given that the late Honourable Lord James has been dead for ten years, it does not explain the meaning behind this infraction. However, I give you my word of honour as a Financier and as an aide of House Potter that I shall look into this and I shall not rest until justice is done."

"Thank you, Master Griphook," Harry muttered, dousing the flame in his hand while he lifted said hand and let it lie on the desk, "Now, regarding my Last Son's Rite: can it be done?"

"As the last son of House Potter, yes," Griphook explained, "But for this to be successful, you shall need a proxy to represent you within the matters of a Lord and any business decisions and liaisons between parties."

"And who would you suggest to take up such a position?"

"It can be anyone," Griphook explained, "A trusted party that the Lord can rely on to be faithful, true to his word of allegiance and can be in constant contact with said Lord: do you know anyone like that?"

"That depends," Harry reasoned, before he linked his fingers as he asked, "Would Gringotts or the wizarding community have any qualms about me assigning a goblin as my proxy?"

Griphook nearly fell out of his seat, his eyes wide with a mix of shock and honour as he stammered, "M-M-Me, my Lord?"

"Other than a man that I do not completely trust yet," Harry explained, his words calm and the perfectly-forged falsified smile on his face as he explained his point, "You are the only member of the magical community that has shown me true respect: however, I would expect you to be willing to hand that position back if I found another ideal member: if you require a fee, then I offer a 2.5% annual fee commission on top of your wages as a member of Gringotts goblin community. So, what's your answer, Master Griphook?"

"By the Gods, you _are_ serious!" Griphook exclaimed, placing his fist against his chest as he added, "And, as such, I am honoured to be considered worthy of such an honourable position: I pray that I serve the House of Potter well, my Lord."

"Then let's get down to business, Griphook," Harry instructed, settling into a comfortable position as he proceeded with his work. "And remember that we have less than a fortnight before my eleventh birthday, so I would expect a _full_ emancipation on that day and _all_ legacies involved to be passed onto me."

"Of course…my Lord," Griphook replied, bowing his head to Harry's response as they settled down with the business…

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

Combined with the business at Gringotts, it was over three hours before Harry and Severus returned to Privet Drive, the young Demon turning to the Potions Master before he adopted his dark demeanour as he explained, "I don't suppose I need to tell you that I'm expecting you to keep everything I've said today between the two of us."

"You don't and yet you still do," Severus replied, though he knew that Harry was right: whatever had happened in Gringotts had changed the young wizard and, when he'd wandered through the Alley, gathering items that were on the list and a few that weren't, Severus had a distinct impression that Harry would be someone interesting at Hogwarts. Again, Severus had the thought that Harry was the perfect Slytherin and, if he did get into the House, it would bring a crack in the plans of everyone that thought they could use and abuse him.

"In that case," Harry remarked, keeping his eyes on Severus as he explained, "I look forwards to seeing you at Hogwarts, Professor Snape: between you and me, I hope that I wind up within the House of Slytherin: at least then I would have my privacy; ah well, good day to you."

With that, he turned and entered the house, closing the door and leaving Severus Snape standing alone on the doorstep;

After a few seconds, Severus Apparated to Hogwarts and moved down into the dungeons, sealing his office, taking a seat behind his desk and, after only a few seconds, he let out a deep and disbelieving laugh for the first time in years.

"Harry Potter in Slytherin," Severus whispered, looking to the Crest of his House that all Heads held in their offices, "Hogwarts would certainly be changed with _that_."

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

Depositing the last of his purchases onto his bed, Harry waved his hand and conjured a large Black Oak shelving unit where he stored his books for school along with his Potions Kit, his stationery and, last but not least, he stored a shrunken trunk that already held his robes for school, each one _personally_ protected from wear and tear.

The last thing that Harry moved was a silver cage upon a stand that, inside, held a jet-black Imperial Great Horned Owl with silver feathers along its primaries and cold piercing golden-coloured eyes that looked out from behind a white-feathered mask like that of a raccoon. Unlike the Great Horned, an Imperial GH Owl was bigger and faster, with a more silent flight pattern and a screech that screamed danger.

They earned their names from being the leaders, the lords, of the skies and, like most of their kind, they were also enhanced by magic, which gave them their speed and their strength – an Imperial Great-Horned Owl could lift a young buck with its talons – while its beak held a jagged edge to it.

"You need a name," Harry whispered, stroking the feathers of his owl and, like in the shop, he felt a soft tingle against his magic: speaking in private with the owner had revealed that the owl was his familiar. "Something big…lordly…predatory: like a King…a God…"

A cold smile crossed Harry's lips before he asked, "What do you think about Cronus?"

The owl let out a soft hoot that was more like a haunting wail in a darkened alleyway, his horned head stroking Harry's palm as the young Demon nodded, "Sounds perfect for the familiar of a Demon like me."

Releasing his hand from Cronus' head, Harry turned and, with a flick of his wrist, he released a jet-black wand from a holster that was strapped to his right-hand wrist, its touch making his blood boil with the feeling of energy and magic, both of which seemed to be in perfect synch with the Power as he held the wand.

This had taken up the majority of the time in Diagon, but in the end, it had been worth it: the wandmaker's had been a living nightmare as a mountain of used wands had been stored aside before Harry had found this one. Even a wand that Ollivander had explained was the brother wand of Voldemort's hadn't been compatible with his new power, but this one…this was brilliant.

Yew with Dire Wolf fang and the blood of a Unicorn: 11 ½ inches.

A rare and dangerous combination was what Ollivander had said, but this was something that Harry had liked about his time in the Alley, even more so than everything he'd learned about his time in Gringotts.

And, speaking of Gringotts, Harry felt a sense of dark excitement well up inside him as he knew that, with less than two weeks to go until his eleventh birthday, the final preparations needed to be made and the tasks at hand fulfilled. Only then could Harry actually relax and, dare he think it, enjoy a summer doing whatever the hell he wanted: once he became the Lord of his House, he would be changed beyond compare and, according to Griphook, the Last Son's Rite would change more than his lordly status.

It would change his magic, his rights and everything he had to do: mostly because he wouldn't have anything to do and anyone to answer to; with Griphook in constant communication and watching over his fortunes, Harry knew that his life was about to change once again, not because of Power or because of differences in family status or anything like that.

He would change because, for the first time in ten years, he would finally know what it was like to experience a sensation he'd felt only briefly since the days when he had invoked the Power inside him, a feeling of strength and new life being invoked through this new sensation, this new outlook on life.

Because, for the first time in Harry's life, he would be able to experience the euphoria, the willpower and the almighty force of the most powerful state of being on Earth:

Freedom!

**Chapter 3 and Harry has new options, new allies and a new meaning to his life: with freedom on the horizon, what will change when Harry becomes Lord Potter?**

**Also, how will Hogwarts react to this noble, confident and dark-spirited Harry Potter?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry's 11****th**** and it's Moving Day for the Dursleys as Harry goes to a new home; plus, what you've been waiting for as Harry meets the source of his power and the source of the library within his mind;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I would like to thank Winged Seer Wolf for the idea of writing the scenes in the first part of the story; it really helps to keep the story going;**


	4. Lord Potter's New Home

The Demon of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **For a heads-up, I should point out that Harry is going to be showing different emotions depending on the company he keeps; he's also going to be powerful and have an attitude, language and understanding beyond his age. So, if you don't like any of these things, then for the love of Merlin, don't read this story. That's all I'm going to say about this one.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to Winged Seer Wolf for helping bring back my darker nature; my recommended read for this story is _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda; an amazing Dark Harry story. I would also like to recommend the story _Hadrian Potter: Darkness Rising_ by AvatarVecna; both of these are amazing stories in their own rights.

Harry/Daphne

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speech_'

**Review Answers:**

**T Riddle: I do have a plan involving bringing that down a few pegs; I just hope it works: also, that's not a bad idea for her and one I may bring out in due time; also, you'll meet Daphne pretty soon as I have a plan on her and Harry getting together;**

**Autumngold: Most stories have a meeting between the two almost immediately: with me…I'm going to make the old man sweat a bit;**

**WhiteElfElder: It's funny that you ask that considering I said this WASN'T a crossover, but anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying the story;**

**Ikarus Solotov: Amber; not red: it was another author's idea for me to use them as that colour: give him that noble, but haunting appearance;**

**StormyFireDragon: Now you know how I feel whenever I read yours, Storm;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: A good idea, but, as the summary says, this story is going to span all seven books and that means you'll have to wait for the weapons; thanks, though: it's nice to see my friends enjoying my work;**

**T4: I know, I think I should have put that bit in…just to make it add chills to the meeting; ah well;**

_Because, for the first time in Harry's life, he would be able to experience the euphoria, the willpower and the almighty force of the most powerful state of being on Earth:_

_Freedom!_

Chapter 4: Lord Potter's New Home

Two weeks;

Fourteen days;

Three Hundred and Thirty Six Hours;

No matter which way he looked at it, the countdown to Harry's eleventh birthday seemed to take forever and yet, at the same time, it took no time at all. In the time between leaving Severus Snape at the door and awakening on the morning of his eleventh birthday, Harry filled his time with readings through his Hogwarts texts, practising his powers – both old and new – and, of course, reminding his relatives why it would be a fool's errand to cross him and yet, by the time he had gone to bed on the eve of his eleventh, Harry began to realise that he felt, well, if he was being honest, he was feeling _bored_.

So it was no surprise that, when he woke on the morning of his eleventh, a wolfish smile crossed the face of the young Demon as he felt a tingle of new power, stronger power and greater magic pass through his body. The edges of his skin seemed to glow as the full effects of the day took hold and, next to his bed, Harry smiled as Cronus screeched in recognition of his master's ascension to true power and freedom.

Flinging his covers aside, Harry summoned a proud set of wizard's robes onto his body, the material wrapping around him like the arms of the night, before he stepped out onto the landing and, raising his voice, he yelled, "VERNON, PETUNIA AND DUDLEY: DOWNSTAIRS IN FIVE MINUTES…OR ELSE!"

Making his own way downstairs, Harry prepared himself a few slices of toast before he smiled as he saw a letter waiting for him on the kitchen table; taking his breakfast with him, the young wizard cracked open the seal and, turning the envelope upside down, he watched as a gold signet ring fell out of the envelope along with a letter. Before he slid the ring onto his finger, Harry took a look at the letter and let his smile remain as he read:

_Dear Lord Potter_

_Please allow me to be the first to congratulate you on the completion of the Last Son's Rite and receiving your full emancipation of your Houses. As we discussed on the date of 17__th__ July, your Houses have recognised you as Lord/Scion of the Houses and the information has been passed to my supervisors. At midnight on this day, I also officially became recognised by my peers as your proxy and have been assigned delegation to the Chief of Gringotts, Ragnok Silverbane._

_For this extremely honourable position, I have you to thank, my Lord: with Ragnok supervising me, I can guarantee the safety of all of your fortunes and legacies. And, speaking of legacies, I have put in to his hands a request for a full audit of your vaults to see if anything is there that shouldn't be or vice-versa; the results will be posted out to you immediately._

_At your request, I have also keyed the location of Potter Castle into the enclosed ring; the magic of the ring will need to be keyed into the wards, but, once they're done, the wards will be yours to control. If you require any assistance, then my knowledge of wards and our finest ward-makers and breakers are yours, my Lord._

_Once again, congratulations on your Coming of Age_

_Yours sincerely_

_Griphook Silverlance_

_Proxy to House Potter_

_Gringotts Bank_

'They sure work fast,' Harry thought, juggling the ring between his forefinger and thumb as he banished the letter, before turning just in time to see Vernon, Petunia and Dudley all standing before him, the three of them looking somewhere between curious and frightened. Each of them, including Dudley, were still dressed in their pyjamas, which was a sight that Harry didn't need: with a wave of his hand, he changed their night-clothes into _fairly_ respectable tracksuits and, in Petunia's case, a sleeveless shirt with blue jeans and old trainers.

"Nice to see that you still know what happens when I call on you," Harry mused, lowering his hand before he lifted the ring and, sliding it onto his finger, he nearly let out a bark of elation at the feeling of new magic and true power passing through his veins, his amber eyes glowing with new power and his body visibly shuddering from the ecstasy of the strength inside him. Once he'd calmed down, Harry chuckled as he told them, "That felt pretty good; anyway, I called you down here because I have an announcement to make. As you know, today marks my eleventh birthday and, while I'm not all that pleased that you seem to have _forgotten_ that fact, I'm letting it slide…_this time._"

His pets visibly flinched and cringed in fear as they heard the iciness and deathly tone of their Master's voice; as Vernon went to speak up, Harry lifted his hand, silencing them, before he continued, "The reason that I'm letting it slide is because today doesn't just mark the anniversary of my birth, it also marks the day that I officially no longer call this place home. As of midnight this morning, I became recognised to the wizarding world as Lord Hadrian James Potter, Lord and Last Son of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, which means that, in a nutshell, I no longer _have_ to live here."

"What…what will you do then, Master?" asked Petunia, though Harry hid his smile as he saw her excitement.

Answering her in his typical fashion – levitating her to the ceiling and pinning her there – Harry's gaze hardened as he told her, "You can get that thought out of your head, Petunia: I told you before that you are my pets and I am your Master. I also told you that you would _never_ be rid of me until I truly grew bored with you and decided to put you out of my misery. Now, as for your question, I am going to be moving to my family's ancestral home that is located in the northern regions of the Shetland Islands off the coast of Scotland. It's a secluded island that can only be accessed by magical means, which, for me, means that I can come and go as I want, but, for you, it means that you'll finally learn the meaning of being trapped in a prison."

"It's nothing less than we deserve, Master," Vernon told Harry, earning a nod from the young Demon.

"Agreed, Vernon," Harry explained, "But unlike me, you won't be secluded to cupboards under the stairs: no, you'll be living in guest suites that are away from the main annexe and, unless I order you to do otherwise, you won't bother me and I won't bother you. However, while you're on my land, I'll expect you to follow my rules, respect any and _all_ guests that I receive and don't even _think_ of trying to escape." Here, he glanced up to Petunia as he added, "With miles of ocean around us and over one-hundred-thousand-feet of sky above us, I'd _hate_ to have to see what the limits of my powers are. Now, you have _one_ hour to pack your things while I take care of some final business and then, in one hour, I will come back here for the last time to collect you."

"Begging your pardon, Master," Dudley piped up,earning a glare from Harry that had him shaking before he asked, "But, if we're going to be cut off from the rest of the world, then what about Dad's job and my education?"

"Already taken care of," Harry explained, indicating Vernon as he added, "Thanks to your success at the banquet on Wednesday Night, I know that Grunnings are considering making you the President and CEO of the UK Divisions: this means that you won't need an office and can work from home. You will accept this option and tell them that you feel it's best rather than travelling to and from work on a daily basis; as for your education, Dudley, as of September, you'll be enrolled in Loretto School in Edinburgh where you'll stay for the full term until Christmas and Summer and be allowed to return home afterwards. From what I've seen and heard of the place, you also get Overnight Leaves and Half Term Leaves; _if_ you choose to do this, you will say _nothing_ of life here and _definitely_ say nothing about the Castle. It's cost me a small fortune to have you enrolled there until you turn 16 and, if I wish it, beyond that and I won't have you wasting my time and money."

"Yes, Master," Dudley remarked, feeling a mix of confusion and slight intimidation at the prospect of being away from the home and the Master for such a length of time.

"Now," Harry finished, "Your term will begin on August 31st as you're a new Boarder as they call you and I expect you to be punctual and keep up the work you've done: just because I'm not there doesn't mean I won't know about any trouble. Remember," he smirked as he added with a cryptic voice, "No Muggle _knows_ where in Scotland Hogwarts is located."

A tremor of fear passed through the Dursleys at Harry's shark-smelling-blood-in-the-water smile, before he turned and walked away from them, his smile remaining all the way.

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

Potter Castle was a private island hidden from Muggle viewing – hence the only reason it could be found and accessed being magical means – and, when Harry Flamed onto the island, he was a little surprised when he found a pair of rusted steel gates bearing the Potter Family Crest – a proud lion rising on its haunches with two swords crossing over its body, a letter P in the centre of the blades – being the only thing keeping him from…whatever lay beyond.

Approaching the gates, Harry then changed his mind about the confusion and surprise when he noticed a small indent pressed into the spot where the eyes of the lion should be. Lifting his right hand, which held the signet ring that marked him as Lord Potter, Harry pressed the ring into the eye, feeling a slight tingle run up his arm before it redirected itself and, returning to the lion's head, the tingle of magic seemed to pass through the gates, turning steel into gilded silver and removing every trace of the rust.

Removing the ring from the eye, Harry then saw a ruby set into the head of the ring, the Potter Crest now engraved within the ruby, but, instead of paying attention to the ring, Harry looked to the gates, his eyes widening with awe and wonder as he saw the land beyond the gates had changed. What had seemed to be an abandoned, desolate wasteland was now revealed as a six-storey, twin-layered manor house that, for a second, made Harry wonder why they called it a castle…until he noticed the four towers set at the four points of the compass within the second layer of the house while the first layer seemed to expand beyond the second, almost like a stacked pyramid.

'Kind of reminds me of the Tower of London,' thought Harry, recalling the image from a book that he'd read at school about the historic landmark, 'The inner layer is like a Keep while the outer layer is for socialising and primary defences.'

Before he could make any more comparisons about the house, Harry's thoughts were cut off altogether when the gates creaked open and, as he stepped inside, he was greeted by four _unusual_ creatures.

They were different in size and appearance, from a small creature with short-pointed ears and bright blue eyes to a tall, proud figure with golden skin and slightly more-defined tapered ears, the sights of the ears on each telling Harry one thing: they were elves.

"Good morning and my esteemed welcome to you, my Lord Potter," the proud figure remarked: he was dressed in what looked like a well-fitting tuxedo and tailcoat, his silver hair brushed back so that it fell down his back, his eyes, which were a deep shade of mystical violet, fixed on Harry as he put his hand against his chest and bowed. "My name is Zharka and I am the Head of my Lord's staff here at Potter Castle: may I say that it is a great honour to have a Lord at the Castle once more, my Lord."

"Err…you may," Harry replied, a part of him actually surprised at his own confusion as to the situation; looking to the others, he asked, "So…am I right in assuming that the four of you work here?"

"Us and our predecessors have served House Potter for a long time, my Lord," Zharka answered, indicating a grey-skinned elven female that was dressed in a short gown with sleek red hair that seemed to resemble the colour of blood, "All except for Serena here who is a human-dark elf half-breed that was abandoned by her clan when she was a child. I found her and brought her here and she has proven herself worthy to serve the House."

"I…see," Harry whispered, looking to the dark elf with interest: elven magic was something that he'd been meaning to have a look into and, with a dark elf on his side, he would have the means to look into true dark power. "And…the other two?"

"I is Mixey," the smallest elven creature piped up, bowing low to Harry as she continued, "I is Lord Potter's House Elf; I is here to serve the House in any way or task wished by Lord Potter."

"You have a band of seven House Elves on staff, my Lord," added Zharka, indicating the excitable Mixey as he explained, "Mixey here is simply the Head of the House Elves: I can give my Lord a full explanation on their uses if he so wishes."

"Maybe later," Harry mused, a part of him liking the loyalty of Zharka: he seemed to have a warrior's edge to him and, from his golden appearance and what Harry had known of such creatures, he would have to guess that Zharka was a High Elf. This meant he had warrior's experience, magical command beyond that of humans and a true affinity of both Light and Darkness. 'Yes…he'll have his uses.'

"And this one?" asked Harry, indicating a young-looking male elf with deep red skin like the colour of redwood, a head of violet hair tied back behind his head in a rat-tail design, a pair of calm green eyes looking to Harry as he bowed.

"I am Kyrian, my Lord," the elf replied, "Wood Elf and Master at Arms here at Potter Castle: I represent the warriors that defend Lord Potter's borders and, since my initiation, I have sought the day where I would serve a Lord once more."

"Thank you, Kyrian," Harry told him, noticing then that the Wood Elf held a bow of gleaming wood and crystal, a flurry of personally-forged arrows tipped with what seemed to be glowing feathers hung over his shoulder, a dagger of hardened iron and dragon-skin attached to Kyrian's belt. Taking a deep breath, Harry addressed Zharka once more, "I suppose I should have expected staff for my family's ancestral home: anyway, I digress: as Lord Potter, I feel that there are a few things you should know. First and foremost, unlike my predecessors, I am _not_ the noble hero that they became: far from it; I've used Power and magic that would leave most men and women cowering, but," he added, slightly confused as the dark elf, Serena, suddenly flinched at the insinuation of darkness in her Lord.

Taking a leap of faith, Harry continued, "But…if you do as you're charged in your positions, honour and respect my privacy and keep to your loyalties within the House, then you shall have nothing to fear of my power. The only ones that will do that are a trio of Muggles that will live and remain in the guest houses on the edge of the perimeter. You're not to answer their calls and, if they order you to do _anything_, you ignore them and have my permission to hit them."

"Permission to speak, my Lord?"

Glancing to the dark elf, a part of him noticing what sounded like an Irish accent to her voice, Harry nodded, "Go on, Serena: speak your mind."

"Why do you treat your lesser with such kindness and yet you treat your equals with such malice?"

"What does she mean by that?" asked Harry, once more addressing Zharka.

"Serena's clan were raised in servitude within a dark region of Tara's community," Zharka explained, his eyes softening as he glanced to Serena; he didn't know why, but Harry suddenly had an image of a Father looking at his daughter. "When she was born as a half-breed, her Mother was killed for consorting with a human and her father beat her and hurt her terribly. Since then, she was under the belief that humans were her masters and she was nothing but…trash."

'So she already sees me as a Master,' thought Harry, liking the submission of one so powerful; yet, as he looked to Serena, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her; with a sigh, he explained, "Serena, I appreciate your loyalty to the House and, as your Lord, I give you my word that the only human that you need obey or fear if you make them angry is me. As for the humans that I will be bringing here, let's just say that they've deserved their fate for a very long time now and leave it at that; as I said, you have no reason to bow to their wishes and you can treat them as coldly as you desire. I mean…" he gave a soft chuckle before he added, "I do."

A soft smile was sent at him from Serena, before Harry, clearing his throat, returned to the mood of his noble, if not, dark self as he asked, "Now, with the exception of your posts, tell me: what are your skills?"

"Each of us is trained in a magical area of one division or another," Kyrian explained, indicating Zharka as he added, "With the exception of Zharka, who was raised and trained to be the personal assistant to the Master of the House, we were all raised for unique purposes and, with the exception of Serena, each of us was hired and bonded to the family by your second-generation predecessor, Charles Potter."

'My Grandfather,' Harry thought, remembering how elves lived longer lives than most humans, though their youthful bodies never showed it.

"And…" he glanced to each of the elves as he asked, "What are these…divisions, Kyrian?"

"Well, my Lord," Kyrian answered, standing tall and proud as he explained, "I, for example, am trained in magic of the Earth and Forest: Herbology and Potions craftsmanship along with the arts of Enchantments and Magical Detection; Serena, as a dark elf, has an affinity with shadows and the arts of the heavens: Astronomy, Divination and the like and Zharka has combat training, culinary training to the degree of some of the world's greatest human chefs and, of course, Defensive Magic and Dark Magic. Plus, as elven, we each have the right and ability to wield the elements and have heightened senses and reflexes beyond humans."

"Then, as we have told you, there are our…_personal_ areas," Zharka added, "Kyrian, for example, is a master of relaxation and meditations along with reconnaissance and stealth; Serena, trained and raised as she was, is a mistress of silent techniques and massage therapies as well as most…well, let's just say _mature_ activities."

'What sick monsters made her like she is?' wondered Harry, actually enraged that such a loyal, if not, proud female was harmed in such a way: dark and Demonic he may be, but even _he_ had his limits.

"And," Zharka continued, "Aside from culinary and combat training, I also have experience with administration, representation of the House and care abilities; plus, Serena has medical training and each of us has a strong affiliation with nature and animals: so, in a nutshell, my Lord, we are able to perform any duties you need."

"So I see," Harry replied, sighing deeply as he looked once more to Serena, a small part of him suddenly growing bold as he made himself a promise:

No matter how dark or how much Power he would gain, he would _never_ take advantage of a woman and put her through what Serena had gone through:

Even _he_ wasn't that evil!

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

After retrieving the Dursleys and arranging their residence on the outskirts of the mansion's grounds, Harry was given a tour of the Castle by Zharka and Serena, Mixey vanishing to continue with her duties while Kyrian seemed to fade into the background, which Zharka explained was his role as the force of security within the Castle. As Harry was shown around the Castle, he found that he was right in assuming that the place resembled the design of the Tower of London; the outer layer of the Castle was used for socialising and held an array of leisure areas that Zharka explained were _a personal favourite part of Muggle pastimes for the former Lord to explore._

There were combat rooms that were used for things like fencing, hand-to-hand training and even a full-sized football pitch that had enlargement charms on the room to make it bigger on the inside. Such was also the case for the Olympic-sized swimming pool located on the western side of the Castle and, when he saw the rooms, Harry admitted it: he was impressed with his predecessors' work on the place.

The inner layer, also known as the Inner Sanctum of the Castle, was the area more designed for personal use: with enough rooms – and space in the courtyards between the layers – to sleep 300 people and hold them within the Grand Hall, it was certainly a place that even Harry could imagine holding a party…once he made the right sort of connections at Hogwarts.

The Master Suite was an infusion of the Northern and Eastern Towers and, with the exception of the elves, only Harry could enter and leave this part of the castle unsupervised and uninvited; this suite held a personal library, Harry's bedchambers, to which he summoned his bed from Privet Drive, a study for correspondence, a private bathroom and, to Harry's surprise, an indoor Japanese-style Zen meditation garden with an array of scents and flowers and, almost ironically, a shishi-odoshi that fed directly into the plumbing of the Castle.

Along with separate study rooms, a further two libraries, guest suites, kitchens, dining room and a less-formal meeting room and what looked like a relaxation room complete with chairs and beanbags for lounging on, Harry had to admit: he felt like he was home.

"Zharka?" he asked as they returned to the gardens between the two layers of the Castle.

"Yes, my Lord?" asked the High Elf, keeping in stride with his liege-lord while Serena seemed to have vanished en route in their explorations.

"How will you know when I summon you if the castle's so big?" asked Harry, looking back to the beautiful design of the main Sanctum as he considered what he'd just asked, "Is there…I mean is there a magic tied into your bond?"

"You forget, my Lord," Zharka answered, noticing his Lord's gaze back to the Castle, "Elves have a stronger sense of sound than humans and, wherever you call me, I will hear it: even if I am in the Towers and you are down in the swimming pool, I will still hear you and be at your side in seconds."

"That's pretty impressive," Harry mused, looking out over the wall of the outer Sanctum as he enjoyed the sight of his new home; after a while, a thought crossed his mind and, as he looked towards the main entrance, he asked, "I never asked you: what magical access points does this Castle have?"

"Three different Floo Portals to the Main Guest House, the Garden within the Outer Sanctum and, finally, the Main Hall of the Inner Sanctum: plus there is your private Floo channel from the North Tower, my Lord, but only you can use that and any that call you through that must have your permission to come through every time. Then there are two different Apparition points: one on the North side of the island and one on the South while the grounds are protected from Apparition and Portkeys."

"What about my Power?" asked Harry, glancing up to the High Elf with eyes of dark curiosity, "I told you about my dark Power: will _that_ pierce the wards?"

"You are the Lord of the Manor," Zharka explained, "You come and go as you please, my Lord: as for your Power, yes: no matter where you are, it will _always_ work within the wards."

"I see," Harry whispered, already making a plan to try out the power; before he did so, he had one final question to get answered, "Zharka: be honest with me; my Power…does its darkness scare you?"

"I have lived for nearly a century and a half, my Lord," Zharka explained, his confession startling Harry as he told him, "I have served your Grandfather, your Father when he was a boy and your Great-Grandfather: in that time, I have seen many powers and many magics and, in my time, I have always believed something that your Great-Grandfather once told me."

"Which is?"

"There is no good or evil; there is only magic," Zharka explained, looking to Harry as he told him, "Does your Power scare me, my Lord? No; does it intimidate me? There, I have to say yes: but I swore an oath to serve this family and its head and, good or evil, I will do that."

"Thank you, Zharka," Harry sighed, returning his attention to the world outside as he enjoyed the day…

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

That night, Harry went to bed in the Master Suite of Potter Castle, the sound of the world outside helping to settle him off to sleep; however, this time, when he entered that strange and unusual dreamworld, he didn't sit down straight away. Instead, he looked around the library and, taking a deep breath, he addressed the strange power. "All right, I've put off saying this because I admit that I enjoy having my power and having my control over the Dursleys. But, now that I've become the Head of my Family, I won't allow anyone to hide any secrets from me: so, whatever, _whoever_ you are that's given me this power, I'd like you…no, I _want _you to show yourself."

The room seemed to tremble in response, but Harry wouldn't be beaten, "I'm not joking: whoever you are, my anonymous benefactor that's helped create this future Demon of Hogwarts, I want you to show yourself and, if you don't, then I won't return here. I'll just go on using what power I have."

The trembles increased and, suddenly, to Harry's surprise, the bookcase cracked open, like a fracture in the world and, from within, a middle-aged man with sleek white hair emerged, his eyes a powerful shade of ice-blue as he stepped out from the fracture. He was dressed in long emerald-green robes and held a silver pendant around his neck that was marked by a letter S made from pure emeralds.

In one hand, he carried a cane that looked like a horde of snakes twisting around one another and, as he stepped out of the crevice, he waved his hand, sealing it up once more before he faced Harry and, with a shake of his head, he laughed before addressing Harry, "You _really_ are a stubborn soul, Harry Potter, but that's what I like about you."

"Who…who are you?" asked Harry, sensing an air of familiarity from the man as he looked to the eyes and the dress-up.

"I am the one that gave you this Power," the man explained, setting his cane against the table as he added, "I am Salazar Slytherin: Founder of Hogwarts and creator of the Power…at your humble service."

**Chapter 4 and there's a surprise: the Source of the Power is none other than Salazar Slytherin! What does this mean for the future and what will this do to Harry as the new Demon of Hogwarts?**

**Also, why does it seem that the suffering of another seems to be bringing a hint of light back to Harry and can he keep his promise?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Salazar explains about the Power and how it came to be a part of Harry; plus, a blast from the past comes to the Castle and has a talk with Harry on where things go from here; and, to top it all off, it's off to Hogwarts and Harry has a few encounters that make an impact at Hogwarts…**

**Please Read and Review**


	5. Salazar Slytherin's Story

The Demon of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **For a heads-up, I should point out that Harry is going to be showing different emotions depending on the company he keeps; he's also going to be powerful and have an attitude, language and understanding beyond his age. So, if you don't like any of these things, then for the love of Merlin, don't read this story. That's all I'm going to say about this one.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to Winged Seer Wolf for helping bring back my darker nature; my recommended read for this story is _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda; an amazing Dark Harry story. I would also like to recommend the story _Hadrian Potter: Darkness Rising_ by AvatarVecna; both of these are amazing stories in their own rights.

Harry/Daphne

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speech_'

**Review Answers:**

**Autumngold: He wouldn't have been able to learn anything since Harry used the Power to seal their meeting away from anyone looking into Severus' mind;**

**T Riddle: Perhaps: as I said, it's an interesting area to explore; all will be revealed in this chapter regarding what Salazar knows; also, as for other Dark-Harry stories that I'd recommend: let me think…there are the ones I suggest in my dedication; also, take a look on my profile at some of the ones I've favoured: see what catches your eye;**

**StormyFireDragon: Well, to be honest, Storm, Sal's going to be more of a mentor/advisor to Harry, but you're about right;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I'm going to have Harry reveal what he learned in Gringotts very soon: and as for your question, yes, Harry will still speak Parseltongue;**

**WhiteElfElder: The plan that I hope to achieve is Harry on the darker side of grey, but you're pretty observant;**

**T4: It just came to me really; her past is going to be one of Harry's objectives in the story as well;**

"_Who…who are you?" asked Harry, sensing an air of familiarity from the man as he looked to the eyes and the dress-up._

"_I am the one that gave you this Power," the man explained, setting his cane against the table as he added, "I am Salazar Slytherin: Founder of Hogwarts and creator of the Power…at your humble service."_

Chapter 5: Salazar Slytherin's Story

Harry felt like he had been knocked for six, his eyes wide with actual disbelieving shock as he faced the emerald-robed man standing in front of him, the eyes of the man watching him as he seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

Finally, after swallowing down his nerves and his disbelief, Harry cleared his throat before he asked, "You're…you're _who?_"

"Salazar Slytherin," replied the man, his blue eyes shining with amusement as he added, "Founder of Hogwarts and Creator of the Power: and you have no reason to fear me, Harry Potter: you desired answers and my Sanctuary gave them to you."

"Your…Sanctuary?" asked Harry, looking around the room with interest, "Is that…is that what this is?"

"More like this is a mental-envisioned replica of my Sanctuary," Salazar explained, moving to a seat while Harry moved to the high-backed chair that he'd always sat down in. "Placed inside you many years ago waiting for the day where you would be ready to know about the Power. And, as luck would have it, it seems that time has come: here you are…here _we_ are and, from the progress given to me from the Sanctuary, it's clear to me that you do indeed enjoy the Power."

"I've never felt so much power in my life," Harry gasped, resting his hands on the table before he coughed and added, "Forgive me, Salazar, but…well, aren't you supposed to be…dead?"

"I am," Salazar answered, nodding to Harry as he put in, "Dead; that is: I am dead. What you see before you is the manifestation of my essence that I have sealed within each prospect that I have deemed worthy of receiving the Power: I've done this for over four hundred years and, every time, I have watched as the Power has never truly used its full potential."

"So…how does one go about receiving the Power?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyes as he linked his fingers, resting his elbows on the table in an expression of thought and curiosity, "How did it all begin?"

"I would normally say that it's a long story," Salazar explained, chuckling slightly as he added, "But in here, time is meaningless: as you yourself have seen in the three months that you've held onto the Power. So, to answer your question and give you a full understanding of where it all began, it makes sense for us to go all the way back to my time: the time of the Founders…do you know them, Harry?"

"You, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw," Harry answered, his voice calm once again as he shared company with the one that had given him his gifts: how and why? He'd find those things out in due time, but, for now, sitting at the table, sharing a conversation with the man was enough.

"That's right," Salazar replied, a sense of pride in his voice as he explained, "And, since you know of us, I suppose you know of our… dissolution?"

"I've heard rumours," Harry answered, remembering how he'd read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that the Founders had apparently split up when the school was first opened, but there wasn't any further information and not even a return to the Alleys brought up any answers. Almost like someone wanted to taboo the truth about the Founders for some selfish purposes.

"Then I shall explain it in full for you," Salazar told him, waving his hand and conjuring a china tea set, a cup of which he handed to Harry as he added, "Tea and company are always two things that go so well together when a story is being told: anyway, to begin, you should know that Godric, Rowena, Helga and I were the best of friends, as close as brothers and sisters in our prime. However, despite our unities, we _did_ have our differences and, yes, Harry, if you've heard it, I _did_ have it in for Muggleborns. But not in the way that the world would want you to believe."

"I heard that you hated Muggleborns and wanted to keep the lines pure," Harry mused, stirring his tea as he asked, "Is that a lie?"

"No," Salazar answered, "That part is true, but I didn't wish their genocide; I simply wished to make sure that the world knew less of wizards as, in those days, Muggles saw wizards and witches as blights on Christianity and foul creatures. Therefore, and since then, Muggleborns threaten our world by wishing to be the big-men and women of the world and show their peers that they have special powers. It's for that reason that the Statute of Secrecy was forged, but, from time to time, there are those stupid enough to use magic and get our world discovered. It's for this reason that I chose to keep the House of Slytherin to the purest, highest of potentials: sly and cunning, yes, but keeping themselves clean from those that would threaten their livelihoods."

"And yet people claim that your House spawns Dark Wizards," Harry reasoned, before he scoffed as he added, "And when I go to Hogwarts, I'll make them sorry that they thought it: because I'm not going to fade into the background and be the quiet naïve student they want. I plan on taking Slytherin House and reminding Hogwarts why the truly powerful have come from that house: one name, Salazar: Merlin."

"True," Salazar agreed, though he laughed as he asked, "Mind you, Harry: how is it that the so-called Father of Magic was one of my house when he lived nearly a full four centuries before my time and before Hogwarts?"

"Good point," Harry laughed, listening as Salazar continued with his story.

"Anyway, we're getting off-topic here: as I was saying, the four of us were unique in our ways and our magical abilities: through studies, experiments and research, I happened to discover a vein of pure magic that dwelled within the magic that people cast with wands and staffs: this was the core element of the Power. When I found it, I gathered a few of my faithful and had them cast a powerful ritual to siphon the Power and make it mine: it may sound evil, but, in the end, it was better off with someone that could control it rather than someone that would use it to bring Armageddon on the world."

"Did you?" asked Harry, coughing slightly as the hot tea stung the back of his throat, "Sorry…I mean, did you control it?"

"I did," Salazar explained, "But Godric, the sentimental old fool that he had become, didn't see it that way: he saw wielding the Power as a descent into darkness and so, through tricks, debates and ostracizing maneuverers, he turned Rowena and Helga against me. They then decided that I sought the end of the lines just because of my opinions on Muggleborns and that I would use this Power to do it…which wasn't far off the truth, but not as they put it. Godric had me exiled from Hogwarts and sent me away, informing me that, if I returned, he would kill me! Can you believe that, Harry? My best friend wanting to kill me!"

"So what happened?"

"I kept my distance," Salazar explained, "I honed the Power until I could use it for whatever purposes I saw fit: with it, I created the island of what is now known as Azkaban Prison and also spawned my own magic: Parseltongue, the language of the snakes. But not once did I use it for evil: not _truly_ evil, anyway: sure, I used it to take down any that came after me and, because of Godric's hatred for me, there were plenty that thought they could overpower a Master. But I wasn't the end-of-the-world sort: in my elder years, I did return to Hogwarts after hearing that Godric had died, but it was a lie: he was there and he was waiting for me."

"The last stand," Harry whispered, earning a nod from Salazar while Harry's knuckles had turned bone-white with how tight he was gripping the cup.

"In a manner of speaking," continued the Founder, "But not far off the truth either, Harry: in a clash between his magic and my Power, Godric deceived me and tried to exorcise the Power from me, calling me a Demon and insinuating that I was actually trying to harm our kind. He used his sword, which was a magical item of intense power, to absorb my Power and struck me down, impaled me on my own sword, so to speak. However, as I passed onto the next great adventure, I knew that I couldn't let it end there."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, setting the cup down as he asked, "Is that what the Power is, Salazar? A means for you to get revenge?"

"No," Salazar replied, before he chuckled as he asked, "Otherwise why would I give a Potter, a Son of Gryffindor, the Power? No, Harry, I didn't want revenge: I wanted to make things right and, no matter what, I wanted to make sure that our kind was kept safe and out of Muggle view. Since wands and words wouldn't do it, I used the one thing that I had left to bring about this goal: the Power."

"So how does this concern me?" asked Harry, not at all surprised about his legacy: he'd learned the full story from Griphook in their meeting when he'd gone to Gringotts.

"Over time," Salazar explained, "There were those that I thought to be worthy of the Power, but then there were those that were revealed to not only be unworthy, but also should _never_ have been given it in the first place. One such person you know very well, Harry: Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known to the world as the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"My parents' murderer," Harry whispered, his skin tingling as the Power responded to the sense of darkness that had just filled his body.

"Yes," Salazar explained, "I am loathed to confess that Riddle, in his younger years of magical education, proved that he was a worthy soul for the Power: strong, incorruptible and with a disdain, not a true hatred, but a disdain for the acts of Muggleborns upon our world. However, while I hoped that he would carry on my work, he chose instead to mould the Power and use it for purely evil purposes, believing that the world needed to be cleansed of Muggleborns. In other words…"

"He became what Godric told you that you had become."

"Yes," Salazar nodded, before his gaze hardened as he added, "And yes, Harry, before you say it: I know that your Mother was Muggleborn and, for her death, I apologise: however, rather coincidentally, it was that death that allowed my essence to give you the Power. You see, Harry, when I realised my mistake with Riddle, I used a small amount of the Power that I had left under my control and started to lead him towards the discovery of items known as Horcruxes: soul pieces that a person can place a small amount of their soul essence within. However, instead of Riddle's soul being pushed into these Horcruxes, I manipulated the strings of the Power and poured what control and strength he had over the Power into the Horcruxes. So, instead of his soul…"

"You stored yours," Harry finished, draining the last of his tea as he asked, "So you said that my Mother's death that allowed your essence to give me the Power? Does that mean I'm a Horcrux?"

"Yes and no," Salazar answered, "Yes because, for this spiritual manifestation to exist, a portion of my soul would have to be infused with you, but, instead of sealing it inside you as I had done the others, I instead linked it with you, allowing the Horcrux and all its knowledge to slowly bleed into you. Whenever your magic required my help, I used the Power and, in some cases, they were menial reasons, but I performed the task nonetheless. Then, three months ago, when you _personally_ wished to escape the pain and torment of your attackers, I used the Power to take you away and, in that split second, I realised that your…strength and your sense of justice and fair game had evolved to a level that had taken those before you _years_ to reach."

"So you unlocked it?"

"I did," Salazar nodded, "And by doing that, I made you sleep while I unlocked the power of the Horcrux _and_ the Power itself within you; I didn't much care for you tormenting your…your relatives because I knew that they deserved it. However, I have hoped since that day that the mistake that I made with Tom Riddle didn't repeat itself with you."

"So that's why…" Harry whispered, his eyes narrowing as he remembered how he'd felt for the pain of one he didn't know.

"Why you felt such remorse for the dark elf, yes," Salazar finished, tapping his nose thoughtfully as he added, "Don't worry, Harry: that just proves that the Demon that Tom Riddle became is not you: you have the control over the Power that I did and, despite your wish to rule Slytherin House and become the Alpha Male, the Apex Predator at the school, I don't think that there's any chance of that happening…as you say: even you aren't _that_ evil."

"I…I guess not," Harry agreed, before he looked up to Salazar as he asked, "But…what about my attitude? My calm, but somewhat threatening demeanour and my desire to make…a certain someone sorry for thinking that I'm just like…someone else."

"If you mean your thoughts about Severus Snape and your Father," Salazar replied, his voice filled with a calm amusement as he explained, "I wouldn't worry: you simply seek to honour your family's legacy and, by having someone threaten that legacy, you become what you've turned yourself into: a defensive soul. This defence is also the reason for your coldness towards others, but, instead of letting it turn you into a monster, you've simply changed the coldness and given yourself a sense of nobility that I have not seen in decades."

"Yes, you desire leadership, but not to the point that your allies fear you: they respect you and listen to you and that is a strength I have wished to see since I created the Power. In time, you may even have your own circle of faithful as I did, but you will not become the monster that they claim you to be. All you need to do is allow someone, and it doesn't matter who that person may be, but you have to allow someone to show you the wonders and pleasures of opening up: showing them that, even in the darkest regions of your soul, little Demon, there is but a _sliver_ of light that you show to the select few."

"While everyone else gets to see the closed, defensive soul that they could refer to as that of a Demon," Harry mused, earning another nod of the head from Salazar, before he added, "Sounds like fun: I've never really managed to let anyone in, but if I can hide that behind this…this mask of mine, then that's fine by me."

"And that's fine with me as well, Harry," Salazar explained, moving around the table before he sat down close to Harry's side, his eyes fixed on his young protégé as he explained, "By infusing the Power with you, I've all but put the last hope for my legacy inside you: now, that doesn't mean that I want you to become what they called me. No, far from it: I want you to use this Power however you choose to, as you have done for the past three months: but, at the same time, I'd like you to try and change the one-track-minded views of the world in any way possible. Because, when you pass on to the next great adventure, the Power will die with you: even if someone were to find a trace of it, the Power would still die with you."

"So what are you saying?" asked Harry, "I can use this Power however I choose to and yet you still wish a favour from me in return?"

"The favour that I ask is that you restore honour and recognition to my House," Salazar explained, "Doesn't matter how you do it as long as, by the time the adventure's over, the task at hand has been completed. As for the rest of it: my fortunes, my legacy, my Power, all these things I freely give to you to do with as you desire. Like I said, if you want to become a leader and rule Slytherin, then do so: if you want to be the hero and bring the fall of darkness, you do that: do whatever you choose: _never_ let anyone tell you differently and, Harry, if you do even _one_ thing for me, make it this: find Tom Riddle and finish the job. He's not dead: he _will_ come back and, when he does, I want you to send his soul straight to me where I can make him beg for _my_ mercy for all time!"

"So _that's_ why they call you the Dark Founder," Harry laughed, earning a shrug of the shoulders from Salazar.

"What sort of Demon would I be if I didn't have that shred of darkness left inside me?"

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

When Harry awoke from his night-time visit to the Sanctuary, his mind buzzing with the realisation of what Salazar had told him and his blood rushing with the thought of what he could do with this Power now that it was, as Salazar had said, under his full control, he was momentarily surprised when he looked to his left and found Serena curled up against him, one hand resting on his chest as she slept soundly. For a moment, Harry considered yelling and actually hurting the elf half-breed, but, as that thought entered his mind, he shook it off: Salazar had said that his sliver of light was the reason for his change in heart against Serena's suffering as well as his noble spirit.

No, he had promised that he wouldn't hurt her unless it was necessary; keeping his eyes on her, Harry lifted his hand and gently traced it along her grey skin, feeling the odd abrasion from what seemed like wounds that wouldn't yet heal. Tapping into the Power, Harry did the job for her and cleansed her body of the wounds, before he whispered, "Serena; wake up."

Opening her eyes sleepily, Serena seemed to hesitate before she moved away from Harry, her eyes low as she asked, "Did…did my presence please you last night, Master?"

"I didn't even realise you were there until I woke up," Harry remarked, rising from his bed before he turned to face her as he asked, "Why _were_ you sharing my bed anyway? I'm only eleven, Serena."

"I am your slave, Master," Serena replied, unaware of the cold glare that had suddenly filled Harry's amber eyes, "I am here to fulfil whatever nightly pleasures or desires you seek: that is my job and…"

"Not anymore, it's not," Harry growled, resisting the temptation to draw out his fire or lightning in retaliation to what he'd heard. At the sound of his growl, Serena fell to her knees, cowering before him, but Harry, moving around the bed, kneeled down and, placing his hands on her shoulders, he commanded, "Look at me."

She obeyed him, shivering slightly as she looked into the rage-filled eyes of her Lord and Master; however, Harry pressed one finger against her lips before he addressed her, "Serena, listen to me and listen very carefully: no matter what, you will _never_ submit yourself to me like…like _that_ ever again. You _are_ my aide and elven staff member, but you are _not_ my slave: I told you yesterday that I was the only one that you had to obey and, if you got me angry, you would have to fear me. However, I did _not_ say that I would hurt you and that is because I _won't_: when I was younger, long before I gained the Power I have now, I was treated worse than a slave: I was even caged, for want of a lesser term, and when I realised that I wasn't true evil, I made a promise that I would never allow anyone to experience what I had gone through. So please, Dark Elf, get off your knees, stand tall and know that your Master is pleased as long as you are happy, healthy and ready to serve him in ways that do _not_ require such…intimacy: can you do that for me…Serena?"

"I…I can…Master."

"And that's the other thing," Harry laughed, deciding that it would be a task for the others to oblige, but Serena…yes, he'd allow her the right: like Salazar had said, he needed someone to help him open up: maybe it was her, "From now on, only Zharka calls me Lord or Master; anyone else calls me Harry: and yes, Serena, it _is_ an order."

"Your wish is my command…Harry," Serena told him, her eyes – which Harry hadn't noticed until now actually seemed to resemble glowing topaz in colour – shining as she gave him a gracious smile, which Harry, through his months of training, returned with his perfectly-forged false smile.

He may have the light in him, now, but that didn't mean he had to change so quickly…

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

After his meeting with Salazar and his talk with Serena, Harry seemed to relax into the routine of training, research, socialising – mostly with Serena or Kyrian as they seemed like the friendliest of the bunch – and, of course, making sure that Vernon, Petunia and Dudley kept their distance. In this manner, Harry devised a system: with the elven and with guests – if and when any were received – he was a proud, noble and, at times, somewhat cheerful person. But, with newcomers, the Dursleys or anyone that got on his bad side, the Demon would rear its head and Harry saw fit to deal with them as he wished.

His noble side gave him an appearance and an attitude that was near-impossible to read and, for Harry, it was a good thing as he didn't want anyone taking advantage of him. His life was his to lead and he was determined to enjoy every moment of it: Demon or no Demon, changes or no changes, he would live his life as he wished and anyone that tried to ensure otherwise was just another target.

One week before his Hogwarts debut, Harry was just changing into some proper summery attire – as the weather had taken an unusual turn and brought a heatwave with it – when there came a knock at his door. Finishing his dressing, Harry commanded, "Enter."

The door opened and Zharka walked in, bowing his head as he always did whenever he first encountered his Lord, "Pardon my intrusion, my Lord, but you have a visitor at the gate that requests an audience with you."

"Is he armed?" asked Harry, showing alertness in case of enemies coming on the property: No-one but he and those he trusted would wield wands or any other sorts of weapon on the property.

"Only with a wand, my Lord," Zharka replied, his voice calm as he added, "However, when I asked him to state his business, he asked for you by name, my Lord: shall I show him in?"

"No," Harry replied, turning to Zharka before he adopted an air of command as he explained, "Show him out onto the terrace in the Outer Sanctum: ask him to surrender his wand and, if he doesn't, kindly send him on his way: I'll be out momentarily."

"As you wish, my Lord," Zharka nodded, bowing his head once more before he left Harry alone; once the High Elf was gone, Harry focused on his destination and vanished in a veil of flames, his mode of travel taking him down to the guest houses at the edge of the property. Appearing in front of the doors, Harry lifted a hand and opened it, finding Vernon and Dudley enjoying a quiet moment in the main room of the house.

Seeing their Lord amongst them, the two men gasped before Vernon asked, "M-Master…my apologies: how may we serve you?"

"I have a guest at the castle," Harry explained, "He is a wizard and he will be tested by my Power: you're not to leave here until I come back and tell you otherwise: where's Petunia?"

"In bed, Master," Dudley answered, "Said she felt drained from this heatwave: we're doing all we can to make sure that she doesn't ruin your home."

"Good," Harry mused, waving his hand and conjuring a pitcher of ice-cold lemonade, his eyes filled with a sense of loathing as he explained, "Take this to her and help yourselves to some: I won't have you dehydrating in some attempt to rid yourselves of me: remember…don't leave here."

"Yes Master," chorused the Dursley males, leaving Harry to turn back towards the door, before he stopped and turned his head.

"And Dudley?"

"Master?"

"You have five days to make sure that you have everything you need for Loretto's: _don't_ let me down."

The last statement was said with a release of malicious intent that had the Dursley males shivering as Harry left the house and, giving the appearance of one coming from the castle, he Flamed back to his room, picked up a red cloak to cover his shoulders and left the Inner Sanctum.

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

The terrace was located on the eastern side of the Outer Sanctum, perfectly positioned so that it overlooked one of the castle's many flower-garden courtyards as well as one of the larger outdoor swimming pools, the soft sound of birds and the feel of the breeze against the skin making it both relaxing and perfect for just a calm sit-down.

Passing through one of the corridors towards the entrance to the terrace, Harry climbed up the stairs and stopped just before the top step as he saw a middle-aged man with light-brown hair standing with his back to him. The man was dressed in shabby-looking robes and held an air of pain and mystery that seemed to linger in the air around him. With his hand behind his back, Harry could see that his visitor was indeed unarmed and, at the side, by the table, he saw that Serena had already served drinks, her own hand holding a thin wand that Harry assumed belonged to his visitor.

Straightening his cloak, Harry approached the man and, while the man had his back to him, Harry adopted a formal air as he explained, "Welcome to Potter Castle, sir: I apologise for keeping you waiting like this: an issue with some…guests of mine attracted my attention: anyway, please allow me to introduce myself: Lord Hadrian James Potter, Master of this House, Lord of House Potter and future Hogwarts student, at your service…and you are?"

"Someone who knows you, Harry," the man replied, turning to Harry and revealing a pair of grey eyes that seemed to have been shedding tears as he added, "And therefore knows that you don't have to put on the airs and graces with me: my name is Remus Lupin and I was an old friend of your parents."

Ignoring the shock that rose in his chest, Harry politely shook the man's hand before he stepped back and, eyeing the man, he asked, "And, out of curiosity more than anything, what can I do for you, Mr Lupin?"

"Remus…please," the man replied, glancing once to Serena before he looked back to Harry as he explained, "I'm not here for anything: I just had to be sure that it was you and that you were okay. You see, Harry, your Dad was like a brother to me and, before he died, he made me promise that I would look after you. As proof of that, he gave me a…trinket that would activate if you ever took your House's Lordship and, nearly a month ago, it activated."

"My eleventh birthday," Harry remarked, keeping his eyes on Remus as he explained, "I performed the Last Son's Rite and became Head of my Family while also gaining control over certain other…legacies: but you didn't answer my question, Remus: what can I do for you? Why come here to the Castle? How do you even know it's location?"

"The day that your Dad announced his marriage to your Mum," Remus explained, no doubt going in reverse with Harry's questions, "He brought us here for a ceremonial ball and celebration of family: it was on that day that he made me an honorary member of House Potter and put me under his protections. You see, Harry, I happen to have a certain…affliction that is looked down on by certain members of the wizarding world, but your Father and the House Potter protected me and helped me when I needed it. So, to answer what you can do for me: I hope that, if nothing else, you can help me return the favour to your Father by…letting me help you: whatever you want, be it magical training, a confidant for your secrets or a representative, I'll do it: just say the word, cub."

"Cub?"

"Yes," Remus replied, a smile crossing his face as he looked at the obsidian-haired, amber-eyed form of the boy he had loved and cherished as a baby, "My nickname for you: I'll protect you, Harry; I'll fight with you and I'll fight for you; I can see that you have a hard time trusting people, so if you want me to prove myself, then just tell me how. I lost Lily and James…please, Lord Potter…don't make me lose my cub as well."

"You want me to trust you," Harry remarked, his voice calm as he asked, "Then tell me: what's your affliction?"

"I'm a werewolf," Remus answered, coming right out with the truth as he could see and hear in Harry's voice that the boy wouldn't have trouble with it. "Three nights a month…"

"You change into a large, furry beast that can kill a human with a single swipe of your claws," Harry nodded, his knowledge coming from the Sanctuary, "While the other twenty-eight days or thereabouts, you're human with certain…bonuses in speed, reflexes and senses: and, if I allowed you to stay, how would you control your…other half?"

"There are cells beneath the Outer Sanctum," Remus explained with an air of knowledge, "They're outfitted with unbreakable charms on the perimeter and there are chains inside for extreme circumstances: that's how James and Charles helped me when I was…well, when I was your age, cub. Nowadays, I take a potion sent out to me by…a close contact of mine and it keeps the beast under control, but if I miss it, even _once_, I could be dangerous."

"This contact," Harry remarked, his eyes narrowed with suspicion, "His name wouldn't be Severus Snape, would it?"

"Yes," Remus nodded, half-suspecting that Harry had heard of him: it seemed that the young Lord had gained a lot more than a new appearance in his life; in fact, though he didn't say it, Remus could smell it on Harry. A dark scent that was laced into his power and yet, at the same time, the scent also smelled like that little child that Remus had babysat for before the Potters had gone into hiding.

Darker-spirited or not, Harry still smelled like Harry.

"And what's the potion called?" asked Harry, his voice still surprisingly calm.

"The Wolfsbane Potion," Remus answered, slightly startled when Harry snapped his fingers and, in seconds, the High Elf that had shown Remus inside was at his side: Zharka, if Remus remembered the name from his youth correctly.

"You summoned me, my Lord?" asked the High Elf, remaining ever-vigilant by Harry's side while, nearby, Remus also noticed the dark elf he'd seen on the terrace suddenly grip at a handle that was tied over her back.

"I want you to research the Wolfsbane Potion and its properties," Harry commanded, a part of him not liking some small inkling about the way that Remus was fighting his inner self, "Have Kyrian help you if he wishes it: but have the results in my hand before September's end."

"As you command, my Lord," Zharka replied, leaving Harry's side while the young Lord moved across the terrace and, placing a calm hand on Serena's hand, he shook his head.

"No need for that, Serena," Harry assured her, lowering her hand from the blade of one of the dual swords that he'd given her as a gift to honour her service to him and his calling. "I trust him: besides, we both know that if he tried anything, I'd deal with him in a heartbeat."

"I know, Harry," Serena replied, her eyes still watching Remus as she lowered her voice and whispered, "I just…I don't trust his kind myself: it's my problem, Harry."

"Why?" asked Harry, inviting Remus to take a seat while he faced Serena, lowering his voice as he asked, "Is it…your past?"

"Yes," Serena replied, her voice filled with a hint of fear as she explained, "My…my previous owner; the one that treated me so poorly…he was…he was a Lycanthrope…"

"Him?" asked Harry, indicating Remus, while Serena shook her head.

"No," she answered, her eyes on Harry as she explained, "I knew him by Master only, but his name was…it was Fenrir Greyback."

**Chapter 5 and, uh oh, it seems that there may be more in common with Harry's new allies than he thought: Greyback was Remus' sire and now it's revealed that he was Serena's former master: what'll happen if and when the monster meets the demon?**

**Also, is Serena the one that can help Harry get back a sliver of light or is someone else the key?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: It's off to Hogwarts and Harry has a few encounters that make an impact at Hogwarts; plus, the Sorting and Harry sends a message to his dorm-mates and shows his darker nature when the wrong person targets his allies…**

**Please Read and Review**


	6. Fangs of the Viper

The Demon of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **For a heads-up, I should point out that Harry is going to be showing different emotions depending on the company he keeps; he's also going to be powerful and have an attitude, language and understanding beyond his age. So, if you don't like any of these things, then for the love of Merlin, don't read this story. That's all I'm going to say about this one.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to Winged Seer Wolf for helping bring back my darker nature; my recommended read for this story is _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda; an amazing Dark Harry story. I would also like to recommend the story _Hadrian Potter: Darkness Rising_ by AvatarVecna; both of these are amazing stories in their own rights.

Harry/Daphne

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speech_'

**Review Answers:**

**Shadowdude333: I do have an idea for a Harry/Fenrir encounter, though it may not be for a while; as for the 'true form' comment, I do plan on making Harry somewhat…different in due time;**

**Daphne Undomiel: The 'Son of the Father' ritual: if you mean the Last Son's Rite, it's something that's pretty common in most HP fanfics as giving Harry his legacies and inheritances at age 11: I just gave it a name;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: As you will see soon, old friend, that's NOT a mistake: I meant what I wrote;**

**WhiteElfElder: He may do if and when he sees Remus transform for the first time;**

**T4: That sounds like an interesting twist: is it something that you think would make a nice addition to the story?**

_The favour that I ask is that you restore honour and recognition to my House," Salazar explained, "Doesn't matter how you do it as long as, by the time the adventure's over, the task at hand has been completed. As for the rest of it: my fortunes, my legacy, my Power, all these things I freely give to you to do with as you desire. Like I said, if you want to become a leader and rule Slytherin, then do so: if you want to be the hero and bring the fall of darkness, you do that: do whatever you choose: never let anyone tell you differently and, Harry, if you do even one thing for me, make it this: find Tom Riddle and finish the job. He's not dead: he will come back and, when he does, I want you to send his soul straight to me where I can make him beg for my mercy for all time!_

Chapter 6: Fangs of the Viper

King's Cross Station, London;

On any given day, the hustle and bustle of the trains and passengers coming to and from the station and their chosen destinations was more like the look of a collaboration between a sell-out festival and a shopping centre in the Christmas sales. However, on September First, the atmosphere was only increased as, within the hustle and bustle, a hidden platform added a number of passengers and well-wishers to the masses of King's Cross' numbers.

Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, hidden from the Muggles by powerful concealment and disguising charms, held no such hidden agendas from Harry as he sat half-comfortably on a waiting bench opposite the selected pillar where the barrier between worlds was located. With a semi-full bottle of fresh orange being drank from in his hand, Harry seemed to be observing the barrier with interest: not because he didn't believe that he'd found the entrance – after all, he'd been learning the secrets of the school and the magical world from a Founder – but because he wanted to see just what kind of families came and went through the barrier. And, with over thirty minutes until the eleven-o-clock deadline for students boarding the Hogwarts Express, Harry knew that he had plenty of time.

Taking another drink from his bottle, Harry watched as a number of witches and wizards, some of whom he saw to be either half-blood or, in the rare cases, pureblood, passed through the barrier and disappeared without so much as a glance back. Ten minutes into his observations, Harry saw a family of three approaching the barrier and, leading the way was a young girl with the messiest hair that Harry had ever set eyes on, her hands clutching what appeared to be an ordinary journal of some kind. With an interested gaze, Harry watched as the young girl pressed her hand against the barrier and, stepping back, she gasped as her hand seemed to faze through the barrier.

'Muggleborn,' thought Harry, actually clenching his fists as he watched the girl turn to her parents, her mouth moving in quickened sentences, 'Is she stupid? Obviously her parents are surprised by the fact she's a witch; but if it wasn't for these people, she'd be blabbing our existence to the world. Merlin: finally I understand what Salazar was so nerved about when he said that he held a disdain for them: I'll have to keep an eye on this one.'

Then, as he finished his bottle of juice, Harry casually banished the container, smirking to himself as he knew that his Notice-Me-Not charm would keep the Power out of the sight of the Muggles, before he watched as the girl passed through the barrier after saying goodbye to her parents.

'Good,' Harry thought, 'Keep them away from our world: Muggles fear what they don't understand and, in some cases, would consider us as aliens or monsters…I know.'

"The same every year; packed with Muggles of course!"

The loud voice pulled Harry's attention away from the girl and her Muggle parents completely, a look of disbelief crossing his face as he saw what could best be described as a horde of red-headed people approaching the barrier, the eldest female member of the group practically screaming to the world as she asked, "Now, what was the platform number again?"

"Nine-And-Three-Quarters," the youngest member, a red-headed girl, reminded her Mother, but Harry had seen and heard enough: from the looks of the four children of varied ages accompanying the woman _and_ the fact that the man carried a wand in a holster on his left wrist, Harry wondered how she'd have forgotten the platform number. This was _obviously_ a family of wizards and, though they looked like something that the cat had dragged in from a rainstorm, they were obviously either purebloods or half-bloods.

The red-headed girl was speaking again as she asked, "Mummy, can't I just…"

"Now, Ginevra," the woman replied, the sound of the name bringing a small smile to Harry's lips: he actually felt sorry for the girl having such a…uncommon name. "You know you're too young: maybe next year: now, Percy, you go first…then Fred, you go…"

"He's not Fred, I am," one of what looked like a set of twins retorted, his twin shaking his head as he looked to the woman.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our Mother."

"Oh…sorry, George," the woman sighed, indicating the barrier while, from Harry's vantage point, it seemed that she was almost…searching for something; her eyes kept darting about the compartment and, for a moment, they settled on the spot where Harry was sitting. However, when his charm was combined with the appearance he'd chosen for himself – light-blonde hair brushed low over his fringe with his amber eyes and a noble appearance to his face – and the fact that he was pretty inconspicuous thanks to his earlier choice of shrinking down his trunks and choosing to summon Cronus' cage when he was seated, Harry knew that she wouldn't see him.

"Only joking," the twin that had argued laughed suddenly, "I am Fred."

'A prankster,' thought Harry, letting that same small smirk cross his face as he watched the twins and what seemed to be the eldest member of the group pass through the barrier. 'Clearly someone with individuality despite his twin status; maybe I can find a way to use that to my advantage: having someone so…resourceful on my side could have its advantages.'

With a sniff, Harry rose from his bench and, keeping his charm in place, he easily strode past the remaining members of the brood, his eyes narrowing when he saw the same searching look appearing in the eyes of the youngest male. From his appearance alone, Harry suddenly had a vision of a hanger-on: someone who'd only be there to make sure that he was in the spotlight for being known for being in association with someone so…well-off.

'Must be looking for me,' thought Harry, his eyes still narrowed as he wondered, 'I wonder why?'

Passing through the barrier, Harry gave no reactions to the sight of the large scarlet-steam engine on the other side of the barrier – again, thanks to Salazar's talks about the school and, during one time, he'd even held their lesson on a mental re-enactment of a ride to the school – though he did have to move pretty quickly to get around the students and parents that were saying their goodbyes.

Finding a compartment, out of a fair few that were empty, towards the end of the train, Harry easily sidled into the compartment, before he waved his hand, summoning Cronus and his cage to the window and, reaching into his robe, he withdrew his trunks and resized them, before taking a seat close to the window.

'The magical world will know that I'm coming to Hogwarts,' Harry thought, his eyes watching the throngs of students pass by his window as they boarded the train. 'But why was it that those red-heads seemed…even more intent on looking for me? Ah well, whatever the reason, I don't need someone who thinks they can use me for their own personal gain: I'm a ruler, not a follower.'

Adopting a calm, if not focused, expression, Harry kept his gaze on the window as his carriage filled with the sounds of students boarding the train, the young Demon taking a mere moment to stroke Cronus' feathers as he smiled softly, his thoughts set on his time at Hogwarts. It would take a fair amount of time – nearly six-and-a-half hours if he remembered the re-enactment correctly – to reach the school, but, in that time, Harry knew that people would come by his compartment: their first impressions would tell him if they were worthy of his trust or not.

About seven minutes after Harry had boarded the train, a loud whistle rang out across Platform Nine and Three Quarters, signalling the last chance for the students to get on-board: then, two minutes afterwards, the compartment that Harry was sat in shuddered as the train began pulling out of King's Cross. Truth be told, Harry had thought that it was a foolish part of his little mind game with Hogwarts for him to go _all the way_ from Potter Castle above Scotland down to London only to come back the same way on the train.

However, as Remus had told him, the only way to actually get to Hogsmeade Station, where the train would release the students onto Hogwarts grounds, was by Portkey, Apparition or Floo: Harry couldn't even Flame there because he hadn't really visited the village and, though it _was_ an inconvenience, it was also necessary if Harry was to keep his secrets. Still, Harry didn't mind the ride as, when he'd taken it with Salazar in the Sanctuary's recreation of the time, he'd found it…soothing, if not comforting simply for the passage of time and the view from the windows.

The same views that he was now enjoying as he watched the world go by, the sound of the train running along the tracks coupled with the odd sound of the students passing by outside making Harry feel, more than anything, but it made him feel like he could actually fall asleep.

The sound of the door opening behind him cut all thoughts of a peaceful ride out of his itinerary as Harry heard a voice ask, "Excuse me; do you mind? It's just that…everywhere else is full."

Harry said nothing, though he had to try not to show any anger or rage as he saw the reflection of the youngest red-head in the window, his eyes _still_ holding that searching gaze as he waited for an answer.

"Ignoring the blatant lie," Harry mused, keeping his voice calm as he kept his eyes on the view that ran past the window, "What gives you the right to just barge in without introducing yourself or even knocking? Were you born in a barn?"

"Calm down," the boy insisted, his voice holding an air of arrogance as he added, "I was just asking: anyway, since you asked, my name's Ron…Ron Weasley: and…you are?"

"John Smith," Harry replied, already having decided that this insolent idiot wasn't worth his time; besides, Remus had told him how the name was an alias for someone who didn't want to share his secrets.

"I don't know a Smith," Ron told him, almost sounding like Harry was some sort of guest at a 1930's soiree, "Are you a pureblood?"

"Half-blood," Harry answered, before he paused as he added, "Or I guess you could say I'm a first-generation Pureblood: I mean, both my parents were wizards like me…so…anyway; getting back to the point: why did you lie?"

"What do you mean?"

"I must have passed at least ten empty compartments coming down this far," Harry explained, knowing for a fact that the train was _never_ full no matter how many students or adults boarded it – 'Thank you, Salazar,' – and so, this brat was lying…and very poorly at that. "So how can it be full already when barely ten minutes have passed since we left King's Cross? What? Did people throw you out for being too think about manners and making a good first impression?"

"You watch your mouth, Smith," Ron growled, a note of actual warning in his voice while Harry smirked as he saw the boy's hands curl into fists instead of going for his wand: what sort of pureblood was he?

"Why?" Harry asked cheekily, looking to his own mouth in the reflection as he asked, "Is it going to do tricks?"

"What?"

"You said watch my mouth," Harry explained, his voice adopting a tone as though he was speaking to a small child, "And I'm watching it, but the only thing I see is the words I'm making: so why should I watch my mouth?"

"You're speaking to the Boy-Who-Lived's best mate," Ron insisted, his response driving Harry to breaking point as he tried his hardest not to laugh, "When I find him and bring him into Gryffindor, he'll be the Golden Boy and I'll be there as his best mate: keep scum like you away."

"Good luck with that," Harry sighed, rising from his seat as he added, "Now, since I caught your little lie before you had a chance to hide it, Double-O-Dear-Me, I suggest that you go and find Mr Lived and become his best mate: who knows? Maybe he'll teach you some manners."

With that, he closed the door in Ron's face and, turning away from the door, Harry let out a deep sigh before he glanced to Cronus' golden-coloured eyes and, with an amused scoff, he remarked, "You know what, Cronus? I think I just found a new toy to play with: a magical Dudley; I never thought I'd find such a thing."

Cronus' hoot of response almost sounded like a laugh of agreement as the owl watched his master return to his seat, the information from the encounter already attracting Harry's attention as he thought about Weasley's words.

'The Boy-Who-Lived's best mate,' he thought, shaking his head in amusement as he whispered in a sing-song tone, "I don't _think_ so…"

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

Half an hour passed since Harry had been presented with the misfortune of meeting the youngest of the Weasley brood and, with the exception of the odd student passing by his compartment, Harry was pretty much left alone. The cityscape of London outside had turned into the countryside views of Southern England and, as the train continued along, Harry actually felt a modicum of amusement pass through him as he saw a few slashes of rainfall spatter on the window.

'Summer is _definitely_ over,' he thought, watching as the rain began falling even heavier, the sound of the rain on the windows and roof actually soothing Harry once again as he settled back into his calm demeanour.

The soft sound of a knock at the door interrupted Harry's proverbial train of thought and, this time, Harry paid attention to his visitor as he rose from his seat and opened the door, finding a young girl on the other side. She had light-blonde hair that was a lighter colour than Harry's as well as deep blue eyes that could be mistaken for the colour of ice crystals as she looked at him. Like Harry, the girl was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes and carried a trunk that looked like it was custom-made: it was even monogrammed: _DG_.

"Sorry if I disturbed you," the girl spoke up, an air of true politeness in her voice that was _very_ different from Harry's last visitor, "My name's Daphne Alyssa Greengrass, Heiress of House Greengrass and I was wondering if I might share your compartment?"

"Of course, Heiress Greengrass," Harry replied, stepping aside and letting her join him, before he carried her trunk in and set in on the overhead rail as he added, "Forgive me, but I forgot to introduce myself, Lord Hadrian James Potter, but my friends call me Harry; Lord of House Potter, Heir Primus of House Black, Heir Regent of House Evans and Future Lord of Houses Gryffindor, Slytherin and Peverell: it's my esteemed pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Oh!" gasped Daphne, actually blushing as she asked, "You're…you're Harry Potter?"

"I am."

"Sorry," Daphne muttered, before she met his eyes as she added, "But I heard you were coming and…well, you're not…what…erm…"

"What you were expecting," Harry finished, nodding to himself as he told her, "It's all right: I didn't plan on becoming something that people could gawk at like a statue in a city museum: to answer your questions: no, I don't remember that night; no, I don't have the scar and no, I don't wish to discuss how I _may_ be like my parents or what my plans are in any way, shape or form."

"I…wasn't going to ask those questions," Daphne explained, though she still held a slight blush as she looked to Harry: though he was eleven, she actually thought he was…rather handsome. Especially those eyes: a haunting colour of amber that drew her in and yet, at the same time, gave her a warning to stay away from his darker natures.

"Of course you weren't," Harry laughed, taking his seat before he added, "And don't be so nervous: aside from my Lordship, I'm just the same as you and any other student on this train. In some cases, I don't consider myself above anyone except those that I choose to make my allies and I don't have…_many_ qualms about blood purity: I dislike Muggles, but that doesn't mean I think them filth."

'Unless their names are Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley that is,' he added in thought, before he asked, "So, Miss Greengrass, if I may be so bold: how is it that you're not sat with others your age? Surely an Heiress of a House like yours has her circle of friends."

"I…I just prefer to travel on the train in calm silence or…with the right sort of company," Daphne explained, feeling slightly calmer after Harry's explanation. "And besides, it's always noisy on the first train ride and I just wanted somewhere…quieter: everyone introducing themselves to everyone else and trying to make a name with the right sort of connections. But don't worry, Lord Potter," she added quickly as Harry lifted an eyebrow, "I…I don't have plans to try and make any connections: yes, I have friends and yes, I have my circle, but I don't care for all that 'know the right sort of people' garbage like certain purebloods."

"Neither do I," Harry explained, smiling softly as he felt an air of familiarity with Daphne: she was a free soul that seemed to have her own strength and didn't allow herself to be guided by others. In a way, though it sounded rather crazy, Daphne reminded Harry of a certain half-breed that he knew and cared for. "I mean, I would like to build my circle, but given my legacy, I don't really need _the right sort_ as I have all the help I need: I'm not prejudiced against half-breeds and I don't consider anything non-human to be…an abomination."

'Given I share a house with four elves and a werewolf,' he added in thought, a smile crossing his face as he thought of the new family that he'd built for himself.

"You're certainly what I expected on that side then, Lord Potter," Daphne commented, her eyes moving to the window.

"Harry."

"What?" asked Daphne, looking back to the haunting eyes of the young Demon.

"Call me Harry," he told her, extending his hand to her as he explained, "That is what I let my friends call me, remember?"

"Oh," gasped Daphne, accepting the hand and realising what it meant with him, "Yes, you did say that; thank you Harry."

Releasing his hand, Harry leaned back against his seat and let his eyes drift to the window, watching the rain fall around them and, at the same time, watching as Daphne seemed to interest herself in the view as well as the young lord opposite her.

'Not what she expected,' he chuckled to himself, 'Wait until she gets a load of the real me.'

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

Around one-o-clock, there was a soft clattering outside and a kind-looking, elderly lady looked in on the two students as she asked, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"No, thank you," Harry replied, though he watched as Daphne rose from her seat and returned with a small box of what looked like jelly beans: with a smile, Harry watched as she popped the first one into her mouth, only to gasp and sputter as she tasted the bean.

"Slime water!" Daphne sputtered, though she felt a slight sense of amusement at the look in Harry's eyes as he handed her a bottle of water that, for a second, looked like it had been brought out of thin air.

"Guess they really _are_ Every Flavour," Harry mused, handing Daphne the water before he looked once more to the door, a sudden feeling of dread overpassing him as he seemed to pick up on something: a strange presence that lingered just beyond the door.

Seconds later, any suspicions of Harry's were cut off as there was a knock at the door; with quickness and that haunted look still lingering in his eyes, Harry opened it to find the bushy-haired girl from the platform standing outside the door, a round-faced boy with tear-stricken eyes standing by her side. Hiding his disdain as he had actually hoped to avoid meeting this girl, Harry asked, "Can we help you?"

"Sorry to disturb you," the girl replied, her voice holding an air of bossiness as she asked, "But have you seen a toad around here? Neville's lost his and we're trying to find it."

"No," Harry replied, looking to the boy named Neville with an air of interest: Remus had mentioned someone named Neville in his talks about people to look out for at Hogwarts, but surely this…this crybaby couldn't be the same one, could it? Taking a leap of faith, which wasn't really his style, Harry asked, "Would you be able to…to describe it? That way, if I find it…I'll come and tell you."

"He's…he's leaf-green with brown spots on…on his head and legs," Neville sobbed, wringing his hands with a sense of want as he explained, "He has…swamp-moss-coloured eyes and…and a patch of white on…on his belly. He's about…about the same size as…as the palm of your hand and…and he's very friendly: please…if you find him…"

"Don't worry," Harry laughed, before adopting a look of interest as he added, "Hang on a second…"

Disappearing into the compartment, Harry poked his head down and seemed to reach under the chair, much to Daphne's bemusement as she watched him. However, under the chair, Harry focused his mind on what Neville had said, using both his conjuring power and his summoning power to envision the creature: _leaf-green body with brown spots on his head and legs; swamp-moss-coloured eyes and a patch of white on his belly; about the same size as the palm of my hand…come on…where are you?_

A wisp of shadow covered Harry's hand and, seconds later, the young Demon removed his hand, sighing with apparent contentment as he rose from underneath and, turning to Neville, he asked, "This him?"

"Trevor!" Gasped Neville, taking the toad from Harry's hand while the young Demon rubbed his hand on his robe, slightly bemused at how happy the boy was while also proud of how the Power had worked so well for him, "Thank you: he's always getting away from me. Oh, sorry: I'm…I'm Neville Longbottom: it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's…all mine," Harry replied, looking to the bushy-haired girl with a sense of hesitation as he was actually preparing for whatever came next, "Lord Hadrian James Potter, at your service: but please…call me Harry."

"Oh my goodness," gasped the girl, actually shocked at Harry's revelation, "I've read all about you: you're in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Greatest Wizarding Events of the 20th Century and…"

"All lies and fables made up for fun and profit," Harry mused, shaking Neville's hand before he added, "You shouldn't believe everything you read in books, young Miss; also, kindly refrain from acting like some kind of crazed fan-girl with that exclamation: while such a thirst for knowledge would get you into Ravenclaw, the manner in which you reveal and use that knowledge could find you alone and wanting to go home by Halloween."

The girl was actually surprised at Harry's directness, but she took his words to heart, before she gasped once more as she added, "Oh, sorry, my name's Hermione Granger: I'm…well, I'm…"

"Muggleborn," Harry finished, nodding his head as he explained, "I saw you pass through the barrier: I can understand your excitement, Miss Granger, but please, don't let it get out of hand. Not everyone likes someone who _thinks_ they know everything just because they read it in a book."

"I…I guess you're right," Hermione mused, before she asked, "I know it…it may be an inconvenience, but…could Neville and I join you? I won't ask you questions, I promise."

"Why don't you go back to your compartment?" asked Harry, feeling slightly troubled by another air of familiarity around the Granger girl: like he was seeing something in her that reminded him of his life before magic. Then there was that name: for some reason, it rang bells in Harry's mind that echoed like the bells of Big Ben and Notre Dame combined.

"Well…" Neville admitted, shuffling his feet awkwardly as he explained, "When…when Trevor got away from me, we…we were chased out by…by this red-head who said we weren't worthy to share his space: he was a real git."

"And…where's your things?" asked Harry, watching as Neville and Hermione both pointed back to the compartment they'd come from. With a nod of acceptance, Harry told them, "Go inside and don't worry about Daphne or Cronus: she's pretty nice and he won't attack anyone I don't tell him to. I'll get your things and bring them down to the compartment, okay?"

"Wow…thanks…err…Lord Potter," Hermione exclaimed, before she was surprised as Harry smiled in response and, walking past her and Neville, whispered his words to both of them.

"Call me Harry."

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

Reaching the compartment where Hermione and Neville had come from, Harry steeled his resolve before he opened the compartment and, sure enough, he found Ron Weasley sitting there, looking pretty pathetic as he held onto a rat that had a toe missing, an uneaten pack of corned beef sandwiches lying next to him. Opposite him, two trunks looked like they'd been attempted open, only to be unsuccessful while, at the brat's feet, mewling softly, was a pet carry case where, inside, there was a baggy-looking ginger kitten with a slightly squashed face and bowed legs.

"Comfy?" asked Harry, making Weasley jump as he stepped inside, retrieving the carry case and, drawing his wand, he cast two shrinking charms and pocketed the trunks, before he turned and walked back to the door. Reaching the door, Harry turned once more, letting out a small amount of his malicious intent as he warned the git, "Word to the wise, Weasley: the sun _doesn't_ shine out of your ass; the world doesn't revolve around you and, until such a time as several thousand World Leaders and their successors die at the same time, this is _not_ a world where you tell people what to do. Treat anyone like you treated Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom and you and I _will_ have problems: do I make myself clear?"

"And what do a Squib and a Mudblood have to do with you, Smith?" asked Ron, gasping suddenly as the cloying sensation of Harry's intent seemed to strangle him, before he was released after just five seconds.

"You may never know," Harry told him, before he smiled a shark-like smile as he added, "Oh, and since you are so thick that you don't recognise your a-typical Muggle alias, I'll say it now: my name is Harry James Potter…and you and I…we'll _never_ be friends: later!"

With that, he was gone, leaving a stunned and green Ronald Weasley as he considered the look and appearance of the Boy-Who-Lived;

All the while, cash registers rang in Weasley's head as he planned his revenge on those that took his mate from him…

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

"Crookshanks! Thank you Harry…again!"

"Think nothing of it," Harry told Hermione, settling into his seat by the window while Daphne had moved to sit next to him, Hermione and Neville now sitting opposite them, their trunks set under their feet while Hermione's kitten was purring contentedly in his mistress' lap. "I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything about your trunks, but a bit of elbow grease or a basic Reparo and they should be fine."

"What about Weasley?" asked Neville, watching as Harry returned his gaze to the country views of Northern England, "Will he be any trouble?"

"You're my friends," Harry told them, though he felt a strange sense of confusion with those words directed at Hermione as well: what _was_ it about her that set bells ringing in his head? "If I have to, I'll put you under my House protection, but for now, if you have any trouble, then you can come to me…no matter where we are House-wise."

"Yeah," Daphne suddenly piped up, glancing to Harry as she asked, "Harry, I meant to ask: where do you think you'll go?"

"I really only have two choices," Harry told her, his voice calm as he drummed his fingers against his lap, "And given that the git may wind up in one of them, it really only leaves one choice: Slytherin."

Neville suddenly dropped the bottle of water that Harry had given to him, the contents spilling out over the floor; with a resigned sigh, Harry picked up the bottle and, drawing his wand, he cast a quick cleaning spell on the mess before he explained, "Yes, Neville: I did say Slytherin and while I _know_ that's the House that Voldemort – Hermione and Neville flinched, but to Harry's surprise, Daphne did not – came from, I don't believe that one student does a House make."

"But Harry," Neville argued, "Most of his followers also came from that House…and…and isn't that going against your family? What about your parents?"

The torches in the compartment suddenly flickered as Harry clenched his fists, his eyes holding a soft glow to them as he addressed Neville, "Let me say it again as I've already told Daphne this: I _don't_ have plans to follow my parents or try to match their legacies. The reason for that is because I don't have anyone left to impress: need I remind you of all people, Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice, two who were my parents' best friends and allies in the First War that my parents are dead?"

"Well…no," Neville mused, lowering his eyes as he added, "Sorry…sorry, Harry: I guess…I didn't think: and, it's funny that you should mention my parents…because, in a way, it's something we have in common."

"Meaning?"

"After your parents were…were killed," Neville explained, feeling strangely drawn to Harry's request: somehow, he just _knew_ he could trust Harry with this secret, Slytherin or not. "Several of…of _his_ followers came after members of the Light's First War army…including my parents: they…they were tormented with…with the Cruciatus Curse, one of three Unforgiveable Curses, and spiralled into a…vegetative state: they've been that way ever since."

"Oh, Neville," Hermione gasped, taking his hand while Harry suddenly adopted a look of hardened interest: the First War and its outcome had cost so many people, but, in that same manner, the Light had cost so many people as well.

"And what about you?" asked Harry, his voice calm as he asked, "How…what does that make you feel? About their deaths? About what happened since then? About…me?"

"I don't blame you, Harry," Neville explained, his words calm as he addressed the young Demon, "Like…like you said, our parents were good friends and, ever since I was discovered to have magic, I've always…well, I wanted to try and stand with you…like Dad stood with…with your Dad. I guess…that I never thought about what could happen if you wanted Slytherin."

"So does this make us allies or enemies?" asked Harry, actually interested with this point, "Because I tell you this now, Neville: I'm not the hero that people want, but neither am I the villain. I'm just me: I'm not out to make a name for myself as anything except, if you like, the source of redemption for a House that has held a bad reputation for too long. That's why I'm the Future Lord of both Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin: I'm not seeking to end the rivalry, but I'm not going to let one rotten apple destroy such a noble House."

"And…how will you do that, Harry?" asked Hermione, actually interested while Harry looked up to her, his eyes filled with strength as he shrugged ruefully.

"I'll just do the best I can with what I've got," Harry explained, his voice still calm as he told them, "That's why I'm not…wholly prejudiced against Muggleborns, Hermione: my Mother was a Muggleborn, but the life I've lived has left me with a hardened defence against Muggles and their treatments of others. I also _choose_ to go to Slytherin for the sole reason that it will rock the boat and, from within, I can begin to change things, for better or worse, I haven't really decided yet, but I'm going to change them."

"In that case," Neville answered, finally meeting Harry's eyes, a new light shining within them, "I'm with you, Harry: Weasley's comment about my being a Squib…it got to me: but your words reminded me of something. It reminded me that, though you're not the hero they want, you can still be a hero…just in your own way: so, yes, Harry, I'm your ally…if you can help _me_ overcome…my…my doubts…that is."

"Any friend of mine is one whom I will help," Harry explained, his words holding true merit as he faced Neville, "I'm sorry that my going to Slytherin scares you, but I'm not about to change my mind."

"I…understand," Neville remarked, though his words were slightly hard-edged as he looked to the amber eyes of the future Slytherin opposite him.

Something was bothering Harry: some deep trauma or event that had hardened his heart to whole new levels: whatever it was, Neville knew one thing and one thing only.

He would help Harry…any way that he could…

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

Just before the Hogwarts Express reached Hogsmeade Station, the infamous foursome found their peace interrupted once more as the door opened and, for a second, Harry thought that it might be Weasley, but, instead, it was a blonde-haired boy that seemed to have an air about him that screamed 'I'm-better-than-you-and-I-know-it' to any that would listen.

"There's a rumour going down the train that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," the boy addressed the occupants, though Harry thought he saw something akin to hunger when he looked at Daphne and disgust when he looked at Hermione.

Avoiding any conflicts, Harry stood and, looking to the other three, he gave them an assuring smile as he told the boy, "I'm Harry Potter: _Lord_ Hadrian James Potter to be exact: and who might you be?"

"Draconis Alexander Malfoy," the boy answered and again, Harry felt the urge to laugh: where did the wizarding world come up with these names? "Heir to House Malfoy and Heir Primus to House Black and I…"

"Am a big fat liar," Harry finished, lifting his hand before his ring finger seemed to shimmer, revealing the gold-and-ruby ring of Lord Potter, the ring then changing into a silver signet ring with a raven's head in its crest. "As _I_ am the recognised Heir Primus to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black as per the request of Lord Sirius Orion Black, my godfather. Now, Heir Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

A look of rage crossed Malfoy's face as he looked at the ring on Harry's finger and then into the eyes of the young Lord, who seemed to be waiting on anticipation for an answer.

Heaving a deep sigh, remembering everything his Father had told him about him being the Silver Prince of Slytherin, Malfoy answered Harry, "I apologise for my falsified claim, Lord Potter: I am here to tell you that I know what it is like to be lost in the big, wide world: you'll soon discover that some families are better than others…" he looked to Neville, Hermione _and_ Daphne as he said this. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort; I can help you there."

'Does he think I was born yesterday?' wondered Harry, sensing the boy's true intentions as though he'd written them in Fire Writing and placed them along the Hogwarts Express: Malfoy wanted to get in with the new Black Prince and make a good enough impression. Then, with a simple complaint and challenge from his Father, he'd find a way to sabotage Harry and become Heir Primus by conquest.

Yet, this seemed like a challenge and, more than anything, Harry had missed the feel of a challenge: with a wink to the others, he told Malfoy, "Shall we step outside, Mr Malfoy? I think that such a…unique conversation should only be kept to the worthy."

If it hadn't been for the wink, Neville, Hermione and Daphne would have been frightened, but, as they watched Harry leave, Neville glanced to the others before he asked, "Malfoy's in trouble, isn't he?"

"Yep," chorused Hermione and Daphne, both of them watching and waiting for the inevitable.

Outside, Harry turned and, slamming his hand against the path between him and Malfoy's escape, he asked, "Do you think that someone like me can be so easily manipulated, Malfoy? I saw your looks to my companions and, while I may not understand this world, I'll be _damned_ if I'm going to let some peacock-strutting Daddy's Boy cheat me out of my legacy."

"Be careful which enemies you choose to make, Potter," Malfoy insisted, before he was silenced as an intense cold sensation had filled the corridor of the compartment, the cold also holding an edge of malicious and murderous intent that seemed to emanate from one point: Harry.

"And be careful which enemies _you_ choose to piss off, Malfoy," Harry growled, the world around them appearing to darken as he hissed, "Now, like another, I'm only going to tell you once: ignore this warning or try anything and I'll make you _beg_ for death. Are you listening to me, Draconis Malfoy?"

Malfoy nodded and Harry, drawing on his full power, his blood rushing with excitement at finally getting to use the Power in one of its purer forms, glared into the boy's eyes as he gave his declaration. "Now, you're going to leave Neville, Hermione _and_ Daphne alone and if you do anything to harm them or anyone else in this school, you will regret it: I am _nobody's_ follower; I am _LORD_ Slytherin and you, Malfoy, are nothing but a pretender who thinks himself worthy to be anywhere near my House: now, turn around, walk away and, if you value your future, _never_ bother me again: clear?"

The world seemed to be plunged into darkness as Malfoy gulped, paled and, scrabbling over himself, he raced away from the Demon that had arisen from within the Lord of Slytherin.

Once Malfoy was gone, Harry drew in his Demon Aura – as it was really known, though he referred to it as his malicious/killer's intent – and, turning to the compartment, opened the door to find a trembling Hermione and Neville as well as an awed and clearly intimidated Daphne, all three of them looking at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, knowing what was wrong, but he didn't want to reveal too much.

"Harry…" Neville gasped, "What…what did you…and Malfoy…just do? I've…I've never felt such…such malice; such a desire to kill."

"That was just me releasing my magic," Harry explained, returning to his seat before he explained, "I told you that you don't want me as an enemy, Neville: I hope you understand now that I wasn't lying."

It was certainly a lesson that Neville wouldn't soon forget; outside, the train had started to slow down and the rain from before had passed, though the air of darkness still hung around the four companions as the shadowed silhouette of Hogsmeade Station came into view, Harry rising from his seat without another word. Following Harry in stride, each of the remaining three students felt a sudden understanding as to the closed-in attitude of their new friend and ally: Neville understood that Harry's words were true about him not being the hero that people wanted.

If there was anyone that actually thought that this Harry was a hero, they would be soon proven wrong when the new Slytherin student made his entrance and changed things within Hogwarts, for better or worse…that was up to Harry.

For Hermione, as they were led across a lake and up towards Hogwarts itself, she just saw Harry as some sort of wizard that matched her own livelihood: a reliance on magic and power rather than knowledge because of some dark event in his past: no wonder he was so determined to become a member of Slytherin.

As for Daphne: she just had one thought: 'Say hello to the new Silver King of Slytherin…Harry Potter!'

**Chapter 6 and it seems that a real impact has been made on certain members of the pack, but with new allies, can Harry learn to show his humane side?**

**Also, will Malfoy listen to Harry's warning or will the **_**TRUE**_** Demon come out and tackle the Ferret?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Surprises in the Sorting and Harry sends a message to his dorm-mates and has a word with a certain Potions Master about his tasks from here on in; plus, first lessons and Harry's suspicions continue about Hermione; also, to top it all off, when Daphne is targeted for abuse, Harry saves her…with an interesting and life-changing proposal;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: The Demon's Aura is inspired by the KI – Killing Instinct – from Naruto; all thanks to the original creators;**

**AN 2: Harry's new appearance – including his hairstyle – is similar to Light Yagami from Death Note: I don't know why, but it gave me chills to think about it;**


	7. The Snake and the Demon

The Demon of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **For a heads-up, I should point out that Harry is going to be showing different emotions depending on the company he keeps; he's also going to be powerful and have an attitude, language and understanding beyond his age. So, if you don't like any of these things, then for the love of Merlin, don't read this story. That's all I'm going to say about this one.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to Winged Seer Wolf for helping bring back my darker nature; my recommended read for this story is _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda; an amazing Dark Harry story. I would also like to recommend the story _Hadrian Potter: Darkness Rising_ by AvatarVecna; both of these are amazing stories in their own rights.

Harry/Daphne

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speech_'

**Review Answers:**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Very cryptic, but not a bad vision: in any case, I'm glad you liked the scene;**

**GinHanelle: Not too often, but the Shapeshifting power in general is one that Harry will use often in the story;**

**T Riddle: Don't worry, the only one for Harry in this story will be Daphne: I don't really like writing multi-pairing stories and I **_**hate**_** Harem stories;**

**Nodix: Maybe he did, but maybe he didn't: I leave it to your imagination;**

**T4: Well, with your idea and my inspiration, I daresay that I could really go somewhere with that relationship;**

**Lostfeather1: You won't be left waiting long, I promise you that;**

**WhiteElfElder: That encounter will be very soon and not just for the reason you state;**

**StormyFireDragon: It's safe to say that Harry's not just going to sit back and let the show play out, Storm:**

**RebeliousOne: Yes he will and that event will be pretty soon indeed; as for sending a message, Harry will do that in due time when he reveals his heritage to the full House;**

**WizardsGirl: I'm glad someone likes it: it gave me chills to picture it, especially with the appearance of Daniel on top of that image;**

'_Say hello to the new Silver King of Slytherin…Harry Potter!'_

Chapter 7: The Snake and the Demon

Leaving the boats that had taken them across the lake, Harry, Neville, Hermione and Daphne all followed the giant man, Hagrid, up a flight of stone steps towards a large pair of oak doors where, as soon as the doors opened, they were introduced to a stern-faced woman with piercing eyes that looked out from behind half-moon spectacles, her auburn hair done up in a tight bun. She was dressed in a set of deep black robes that held the Hogwarts Crest on one side while she also held an air of authority about her.

Partially thanks to his lengthy conversation with Severus Snape, but also thanks to his readings and learning on Hogwarts and her staff from the Sanctuary, Harry knew that he was looking at Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration Mistress and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, not to mention the Head of Gryffindor House to boot. As Professor McGonagall took the students from Hagrid, she led them into a large hall that was so big that it could have fit the Dursleys' whole house in it.

Once everyone was gathered, Minerva turned to face the students as she addressed them, "Welcome to Hogwarts: now, in a few short moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you do that, you must be sorted into your Houses. There are four Houses here at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff…and Slytherin."

'And like Severus, it must be in order of favouritism,' thought Harry noticing McGonagall's eyes settle on a few members of the group with the mention of the last House.

"Now while you are here," Minerva continued, her voice adopting a tone that matched someone giving a perfectly-rehearsed lecture, "Your House shall be like your Family: your triumphs shall earn you points. Any rule breaking and you shall lose points: at the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup…now, the sorting will begin momentarily: I suggest you use this time to…clean yourselves up while you wait."

With that, she turned on her heel and left the hall, leaving the First Years to mutter amongst themselves, though Harry noticed that Ronald Weasley seemed to have ignored the dirt on his nose as well as the dishevelled appearance of his robes. Either side of him, Daphne and Hermione seemed content to brush down their robes while Neville kept a tight grip on the pocket where Trevor the Toad was located.

Deciding to take the initiative while he could, Harry turned and, facing Neville, he asked, "I didn't want to embarrass you on the train, Neville, but I can't ignore what I feel any longer: why in Merlin's name did someone give you a toad to bring to Hogwarts?"

"I…I don't actually know, Harry," Neville answered, grateful for Harry's lowered tone as he spoke, "My Great Uncle Algie gave me Trevor when I was discovered as a wizard; I mean, he was always trying to get me to do some sort of accidental magic and then, when I was seven, he dropped me out of the window and I bounced all the way into the road."

"Really?" asked Harry, his eyes narrowing as there was something about this Great Uncle Algie that he didn't like, "And…out of curiosity, Neville: was it more in the way of anger or fear that your Great Uncle tried to get you to do magic?"

"What?"

"Well," Harry explained, his voice calm as he addressed his companion, "Accidental Magic only really occurs when a wizard is angry or scared or at a state of heightened negative emotions: mostly anger or fear, which is why it manifests itself in the childhood ages. So, when your Great Uncle was trying to get you to use magic, did he make you feel angry or scared?"

"Scared," Neville admitted, once again feeling that sense that told him that it was all right to share this secret with Harry, "He'd do things like lock me in enclosed spaces, tie me to the ground in the middle of a heatwave, hold my head down underwater and dangle me out of the highest windows. I guess…well, it's just a theory, but I guess this is why I…"

"Felt so insecure about coming to Hogwarts and owning a toad?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Neville while Harry added, "And when you were discovered to have magic, let me guess: he changed his ways with treating you?"

"Actually…yes," Neville confessed, his eyes wide as he asked, "How…how did you…"

"Which side of the family was he from?"

"Dad's Uncle," Neville answered, his voice suddenly holding an edge of strangeness and confusion, "Gran always invited him round because he talked a lot about Dad, but when…whenever he saw me, he'd try to…well, like I said, he'd try to make me use magic."

"Almost like he was trying to prove something," Harry whispered, his eyes almost glowing with a sense of hidden emotion, "He may…he could have been trying to make you feel insecure and different because his nephew was…well, because your Dad's not here and a mere kid is still around." He seemed to trail off before adopting a sincere, darkened tone as he muttered, "Hatred and jealousy are powerful tools, especially to those who can't help but feel anything else to those who don't deserve it."

Neville was too stunned to say anything in response as he then noticed Professor McGonagall returning, his eyes filled with a troubling sense of fear as he wondered about Harry's words: his Great Uncle was jealous, even angry that he'd survived when his parents were dead. In some ways, a lot of ways, it seemed similar to how people saw Harry: curious and almost disbelieving that such a child could survive when his parents were the ones with the power.

"We're ready for you now," Professor McGonagall explained, addressing the group as a whole, "Follow me please."

Following Minerva into a different hall, a few members of the group were surprised when they were led into a large banquet hall that was decorated with floating candles and several torch brackets, each one bearing the crest of the school. Four long tables surrounded the newcomers as they were led between the elder students, each one recognised by the colours and crests on the robes of the students. At the head of the hall, a fifth table was standing perpendicular to the other four tables while, at the back-right side of the table, four giant hourglasses were stood on the wall, each one filled with rubies, sapphires, emeralds or topaz, each one mirroring the setup of the tables.

Stopping at the front of the hall, Professor McGonagall turned to the first years once more, her eyes watching each of them as she explained, "Now when I call your name, you will come forwards, I will place the Sorting Hat onto your heads and you will be sorted into your Houses."

As the Sorting went underway, Harry examined the faces of the teachers seated at the table: he could easily recognise Professor Snape from his dark robes and even darker demeanour, though, when their eyes met, Harry winked slyly and gave a smile like that of a shark smelling blood in the water. At the sight of the smile, Severus' face paled slightly and, as he acknowledged Harry with a curt nod of his head, the young Demon let his eyes drift down the table.

Thanks to Severus' explanations through their meetings, Harry also identified some of the other teachers: a diminutive man with a wizened look to him: that was Professor Filius Flitwick and, despite his appearance, Harry actually felt like he owed the man a sense of respect. A duelling champion, Charms Master _and_ someone that had seen more than his fair share of magic in his life.

A dumpy witch with greying hair and an almost-friendly expression on her face was also recognised by Harry as Professor Pomona Sprout, the Herbology Mistress and Head of Hufflepuff. Despite her appearance on the outside, Harry had a distinct impression that she, rather like Minerva, was someone that you didn't want to cross.

Further along the table, past the visages of Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the school mediwitch and Madam Rolanda Hooch, the Flying Instructor, Harry caught sight of the one man that had caught his interest from the first moment he'd heard about the school. Wizened features fixed onto an elderly face with sparkling blue eyes and white hair that hung behind his back and down a long beard; holly-berry red robes and a sense of authority that was only matched by a feeling of looking at a trusted grandfather.

This was Albus Dumbledore: the Headmaster of Hogwarts and someone that kept a close eye on his students: he was apparently over a century in age and even older in wisdom and power. A Herald of Light, as Harry had heard, but what distracted him from everything that the old man had done in his past was the surprising intervention he'd done in Harry's life so far.

Taking the key that rightfully belonged to Harry _and_ copying it; betraying the wills of Lily and James Potter by sending Harry to the people that the Demon now called his pets. And, from what Harry had seen of the man, living it large and thinking that it was best for him to be kept at a distance from the rest of the world: _that_ may as well have been his biggest failing to date.

After all, if Harry hadn't been with the Dursleys, he would never have discovered his Power and he would never have discovered his legacy as a Son of Slytherin.

And, speaking of Slytherin, Harry returned his attention to the Sorting just in time to see Hermione approach the Sorting Hat, her eyes filled with a sense of worry as the hat settled over her face. There was an awkward pause and then, seconds later, the hat's rim parted and declared, "RAVENCLAW!"

The table nearest to Harry's left-hand side let out a mix of cheers and silent applause as Hermione went to join them, before Daphne, who was called up next, went to the furthest table: Slytherin. Seeing this, Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched the Slytherin Table: he didn't know why, but there was something dark about the place, darker than what its history told others. As Daphne went to sit down, Harry thought he saw one grotesque-looking student actually lick his lips in anticipation, before, with a shudder, the Demon returned his attention to the Sorting.

Neville had just been called up and, as he walked to the hat, there was a longer silence than what had happened with Hermione and, in the midst of it, Harry thought he saw Neville's lips moving with some silent conversation. Then, after a long moment, the hat frowned with some unseen disdain before it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

There was scattered applause and a few disbelieving looks from the Slytherins as Neville went to join them, giving Harry a sly wink as he passed him: shaking his head in amusement, Harry watched as Malfoy walked to the hat and, as it touched the brim of his hairline, it too yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"

'Big surprise,' thought Harry, watching as the blonde idiot wandered off, though, when he seemed to sneer at Harry, the look was returned with a sense of fear as the two met each other's gaze.

Finally, after a few more students, Professor McGonagall called, "Harry Potter!"

A silence that would have been welcome in any graveyard gripped the Great Hall as Harry stepped forwards, his appearance confusing a few people before he turned and took his seat, the Sorting Hat settling onto his head where, as it settled just over his eyes, a voice whispered in his ear.

"Well…what an enigma we have here: Slytherin's Chosen Son with Gryffindor's Blood Descendant…but there is nothing of Godric in you: no, not with _that_ Power. The choice is fairly obvious, Mr Potter: I pray that I do not live to regret it: SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall was in uproar with the exclamation: the Gryffindors were in a mix of tears and horrified yells, the Ravenclaws actually looked at Harry as though they'd seen a corpse rise from the dead and the Hufflepuffs seemed to try and make themselves smaller. As for the Slytherins, some were clapping, others were cheering and, in the case of Harry's two companions, they were applauding _and_ cheering, a cold grin being sent towards the Gryffindors not only from Harry, but the Slytherins as well.

It took a few loud bangs from Professor Dumbledore's wand to silence everyone, but by the time they'd quietened down, Harry had reached the Slytherin Table and sat down between Neville and Daphne, the eyes of the young Demon filled with a sense of victory as he rested his elbows on the table, looking to his new housemates over the top of his hands.

"Well, well, well," he laughed, watching as the idiot Weasley was sorted into Hufflepuff and _not_ Gryffindor as he'd predicted, "Isn't this an interesting turn of events?"

The Slytherins seemed almost amused at his calm demeanour, some of them believing that Harry wasn't aware of his future in the House of the Dark Lord…

The poor deluded fools…

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

After the feast, Harry followed the rest of Slytherin down into the dungeons of Hogwarts, his eyes still shining from the events of the Sorting: while he was a _little _disappointed at Hermione going to Ravenclaw, he didn't really mind that his friends were divided. This gave him a chance to scout the other Houses and, if need be, deal with any threats or dangers that could come his way. Besides, there was enough of a response from the fact that the so-called Boy-Who-Lived was a Slytherin and that, as Harry had said in the Great Hall, made things interesting enough.

After a few moments, Harry stopped with the other students in front of what looked like a plain stone wall set next to a gargoyle that was shaped like a dragon. At the head of the group, the Slytherin Prefect, Marcus Flint, sneered in the direction of the students before he explained, "This is the entrance to the Common Room and Dormitory: the password changes at the start of each term and is _not_ to be repeated. If you forget it, then you had better be wearing proof of your allegiance to Slytherin: out here, we stand united, but that doesn't mean that we elder years will babysit you younger years."

The words seemed to hit home with a few of the students, though Harry smirked at the attempted intimidation: out here, they stood together: there was no doubt in his mind that those words were directed at the fact that the slayer of the Dark Lord was in their House. Nevertheless, Harry straightened his posture and, from his vantage point, it was almost child's play to tap into his telepathy and gain the passwords from Flint's mind without any trouble. The young man was as thick-looking as solid stone…and had brains to match that description.

When Flint whispered the password, the stone wall parted and split open to reveal a stairway that descended down into a plush, comfortable-looking Common Room that was set in shades of green and silver, a portrait of a man that Harry easily recognised as Salazar set over the fireplace. Two separate corridors split off the Common Room and, towards the back of the room, a private study that was obviously Slytherin property could be seen.

"This is the Slytherin Common Room," Flint explained, almost as though the first-years were meant to be confused with this place, "Boys' dormitories are down to the left; girls, down to the right: as…mostly proud members of noble families, I trust you to remember the creed of Slytherin and our…preferences with ease and decorum. Don't get caught, but don't just walk away from a fight; bring the seven circles down on any and all idiots who worship the Light and call themselves Gryffindors and, especially, honour your family's legacy. No matter which family and which legacy, honour them both: don't let _anyone_ walk all over you: now, good-night."

With that, he left the students alone and Harry, without a word to Neville or Daphne, turned on his heel and made his way down the left-hand corridor, easily finding his room located within the furthest point of Slytherin's depths. Due to the odd number of first-year males, Harry saw that he and Neville had been paired up with a boy named Blaise Zabini while Malfoy – to Harry's relief – shared a dorm with two gorilla-wannabes named Crabbe and Goyle as well as the wire-brush-like figure of Theodore Nott.

'At least I'm rid of the trouble,' thought Harry, opening the door and stepping inside, a sense of magic passing around the room and, as soon as Harry stepped inside, the room seemed to warm up until Harry felt comfortable to be in here. Moving towards his bed, which was the furthest left of the three beds, Harry opened his trunk, gathered his night things and, sealing his trunk shut once more, he passed by the middle bed, which was where Neville would sleep, and slipped into the adjoining bathroom. Undressing and stepping under the showers, Harry let his head rest against the cold tiles of the bathroom, the hot water rushing over his body with a sensation that soon reddened his skin, but the heat held no real pain for him.

Moments later, Harry was aware of a presence behind him and, standing tall, he turned and saw Neville standing there, no doubt holding the same thought as the young Demon. Meeting Harry's eyes, Neville asked, "Are you okay?"

Sniffing once, Harry turned off the water and slipped behind a screen to change into his nightclothes, before he emerged and answered, "Yeah; just realising how much trouble being a Slytherin is going to be: you?"

"I've been better," Neville reasoned, before he wiped at his hairline as he added, "I've been worse, but I've been better as well: hey, listen, about the Sorting: I don't want you thinking I did this because of anything you said."

"You were speaking to the Hat," Harry mused, brushing a few damp locks of his blonde hair aside, "That's why it took so long: what were you saying?"

"Slytherins keep their secrets close to their chests," Neville mused, stepping into the shower himself as he added, "Let's just say that, while you're not directly responsible for me being where I am, it doesn't mean that you're not responsible in some way. You opened my eyes, Harry, and for that, I thank you. I know that Flint was talking about us when he hesitated about the Noble Families, but, unlike Malfoy, he doesn't realise that you're more than you seem. Oh, and speaking of families, what do you think about Daphne?"

"She's okay," Harry mused, actually surprised at his own confession, "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Neville replied, trailing off slightly as he let the hot water cascade over his back, "You _do_ know why Slytherin is so…unbalanced within its own students, don't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All I'm saying," Neville explained, his voice filled with a sense of dread as he told Harry, "Is that I won't be surprised tomorrow if you're woken by a pounding on the door."

With that, Neville enjoyed his shower while Harry, slightly confused as to the meaning behind Neville's words, returned to the dormitory, inclining his head curtly to Zabini, who gave his own inclination of respect, before Harry moved to his bed and settled down, calling it a night on his first day within Hogwarts.

_**DemonofHogwarts**_

As Neville had predicted, it was just before seven am the next morning that Harry found himself being woken by a fierce pounding that, for a short second, made him think that he was back in Privet Drive with Petunia banging on the cupboard door. However, when he opened his eyes, he found the Slytherin ceiling looking back at him and, rising from his bed, Harry slipped on one of his black cloaks before he moved to the door, pulling it ajar slightly.

Daphne Greengrass, again just as Neville had predicted, was on the other side, her eyes red and swollen, her lip trembling and, to Harry's outrage, her right eye was bruised heavily, causing her right eye to be squinted and almost closed. Pulling the door open, Harry asked, "Greengrass: what happened to you?"

"I…I didn't want to…to wake you," Daphne explained, her voice cracking as she seemed to be sobbing, "But…but you told me…that we were…were friends and…I…I'm sorry and…"

"Calm down," Harry replied, putting his cloak around her before he told her, "Won't you come in?"

With a gracious nod of her head, Daphne followed Harry inside, the young Demon then aware of Neville and Blaise both awake, the eyes of both of his dorm-mates filled with regret as they watched Harry lead Daphne to his bed. Sitting her down, Harry gently brushed his fingers over Daphne's black eye as he asked, "Who did this to you?"

"P…P…Parkinson," Daphne sobbed, wincing from the slightest touch of Harry's fingers, "L…Last night…when I went…went to bed, she…she said that I…I had a duty…as a girl in Slytherin and…she told me to…to make…make…her boy…happy."

"What?" asked Harry, Neville now shivering as he felt Harry's Demon Aura rising around them; across the room, Blaise shuddered as he saw the coldness in the eyes of the young Slytherin. The fear in Blaise only increased when Harry turned his eyes on him and asked, "Tell me that she doesn't mean what I _think_ she means."

"It's an old Slytherin tradition," Blaise explained, his voice filled with a seething hatred for that fact as he told Harry, "Every year, on September First, the purebloods select one girl from each year and make them…well, I think the appropriate term would be _concubines_ of the Slytherin males. It's an old tradition that I thought was abolished back in Grindelwald's days, but, given it's Parkinson, I'd say that only one arrogant pureblood could be responsible."

"Malfoy!" growled Harry, the word amplified by his rage and his Aura, which was now ripping through the dormitory, causing Neville to seek solace under his sheets while Blaise was rigid, his skin actually paling with fright as he looked to Harry.

"Has to be," Blaise agreed, trying to find his voice, "His entire family have been in Slytherin and thought themselves the cream of the crop as Muggles say: when Flint talked about the creed last night, he was talking about how we defend one another, but, if I know that ponce, he'll have been raised to believe the creed of male/female command and domination."

"I'll _kill_ him," snarled Harry, looking to Daphne as he asked, "How is it that you were injured?"

"Malfoy…he met me outside and…and said I was chosen," Daphne muttered, her voice still breaking, though this time it was because of Harry's rage and not her pain. "He…he tried to feel…feel me up: said he wanted…to see if I was…was worthy: he doesn't even care that I don't start flourishing until _next_ year. When…when I tried to pull away…Parkinson kicked me and Malfoy…he hit me!"

"And there's Flint talking about _honour_," Harry roared, now releasing his magic in full: he didn't care that Zabini and Neville would see: lifting his hand, Harry snapped his hand back and watched as, seconds later, Pansy Parkinson, with a face like a pug and an attitude that was worse, was dragged through the shadows and deposited in front of him.

"What?" Gasped Parkinson, looking to Harry with outrage, "Potter? How dare a half-blood like you think he can do this to someone like me!"

"Shut your mouth," Harry snarled, his voice as cold as ice as he clenched his fist: at the same time, Parkinson grabbed at her throat, her eyes wide with terror as she tried to breathe through pain and fire. "Do you like it, Parkinson? The touch of death itself wrapped around your throat? What do you think gives you the right to treat Daphne like she's _nothing?_ If it was a toss-up between the two of you, I think I'd take blue eyes and blonde hair over a banshee's bitch any day!"

With that, he let Parkinson go, but not before waving his hand across her face, wiping the memory of the event from her mind as he told her, "Now, you're going to leave here and tell your friend, Malfoy that if he thinks he can lord it up over Slytherin while _I'm_ here, he's mistaken."

"And who are you to order me, Potter?" demanded Parkinson, her voice filled with a mix of triumph and almost amusement.

"Who am I?" asked Harry, his Aura still showing through his fury, "I am the Lord of Slytherin House and the Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, not to mention the Heir Primus of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black: three Houses that trump _everyone_ else in this dormitory, Parkinson. Including you, Draco, Flint: hell, even _Snape_ answers to me, so go and find your future Azkaban inmate of a boyfriend and tell him this: he's not the Silver Prince around here…_I AM!_"

The magic of Slytherin House seemed to swirl around Harry as he made the declaration, his will and his magic sending Parkinson flying from the room while Harry turned back to Daphne and, lifting his hand once more, he explained, "I can heal that wound for you, if you want me to."

"You…you'd do that?" asked Daphne, earning a nod from Harry to which she replied, "All right: thank…thank you, Harry."

"You're my friend, Daphne," Harry explained, looking to Neville as he added, "One of what is three so far in this school: you, Neville and Hermione Granger, though I'm still a little sceptical about her. As for you, Blaise," he added, turning to face his new Slytherin dorm-mate, "I trust that you won't say anything about what just happened: if you can keep my secret, you'll be on your way to earning my trust."

"I'll do all I can to keep it, Lord Slytherin," Blaise replied, giving Harry a curt bow as he declared his intentions, "I was blind to your true identity, but now that I see it, I know that I have to watch what I say and do around here."

"Got that right," Harry mused, looking back to Daphne as he placed his hand over her face, his fingers tracing her wound and, with the slightest hint of the Power, he managed to heal her wounds. Once she was back to normal in appearance, Harry took a deep breath before he explained, "As my friend, Daphne, I can protect you…and I will: no girl, no lady and no woman should be forced to do what you have been asked to do by that blonde git."

'Which makes me sound like a hypocrite given how I treat Petunia,' he thought to himself, before chuckling and, glancing back to Daphne, he added, "However, you…interest me, Daphne Greengrass, so, if you're interested, I have a proposal for you: one that can benefit us both and protect you…for as long as the proposal is in effect."

"And…what proposal is that, Harry?" asked Daphne, her eyes watching Harry suspiciously: he seemed like an honourable person, but, given what she'd just seen, Daphne kept her wits about her.

However, the last thing that she expected to see was Harry rise from his bed and, taking her hand, he stood her upright before he dropped to one knee, his eyes on her as he gave her his answer:

"I, Hadrian James Potter, Lord of House Potter, and Slytherin; Lord Regent of House Evans; Heir of House Gryffindor, Black and Peverell do hereby willingly offer myself in betrothal to you."

**Chapter 7 and there's a shock: Harry, Big Evil, the new Slytherin Demon, actually offers a betrothal in order to protect someone else: what will Daphne's response be?**

**Also, what will the repercussions be from Malfoy's beliefs in the old ways and his attempted assault on Daphne?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry has a word with a certain Potions Master about his tasks from here on in; plus, first lessons and Daphne gives Harry her answer while Harry explains the situation in full…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: By the way, if anyone's wondering, the idea for the betrothal came from an idea from ChocolicWriter's story: A Darker World Book One: Changing Identity; it just seemed right for Harry to keep the one he feels so familiar with close by;**


	8. First Week Fireworks

The Demon of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **For a heads-up, I should point out that Harry is going to be showing different emotions depending on the company he keeps; he's also going to be powerful and have an attitude, language and understanding beyond his age. So, if you don't like any of these things, then for the love of Merlin, don't read this story. That's all I'm going to say about this one.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to Winged Seer Wolf for helping bring back my darker nature; my recommended read for this story is _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda; an amazing Dark Harry story. I would also like to recommend the story _Hadrian Potter: Darkness Rising_ by AvatarVecna; both of these are amazing stories in their own rights.

Harry/Daphne

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speech_'

**Review Answers:**

**T4: It's not based on romance, T, it's more based on Harry's earlier desire to stop the attacks from getting worse against female companions (like he'd promised to Serena)**

**Josh: Harry's relationship with Serena will – eventually – be a sort of kinship relationship, like brother and sister…of sorts;**

**Harryhermionealways: Halloween will answer the question about Hermione, I can promise you that;**

**Gensuru: A pretty intense review if I'm honest, but thanks to your review, I've decided to 'lighten' Harry so to speak: though his attitude around people is cautious and, often times, sarky, he is going to learn to open up: I guess I never meant for him to stay/be truly dark; as for the comment about his powers, I DID say he's going to be powerful and what else would you expect? He was taught by Salazar Slytherin for Merlin's sake;**

**T Riddle: Ask and you shall receive;**

**WhiteElfElder: He won't need to: Hogwarts is about to do it for him;**

**StormyFireDragon: It's thanks to reviews like yours, Storm that I bother to keep going: I've had people questioning me again and, for a while, it had me really put down, but now, the DZ that people know and love is back;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Yes, the Evans House is matriarchal and the truth about it will be explained soon;**

**Hiharrypotter: Harry was trying to keep his power secret from the wrong sort of people: as far as Slytherin are concerned, he's just extremely magically gifted;**

"_I, Hadrian James Potter, Lord of House Potter, and Slytherin; Lord Regent of House Evans; Heir of House Gryffindor, Black and Peverell do hereby willingly offer myself in betrothal to you."_

Chapter 8: First Week Fireworks

Daphne looked to Harry in shock as he seemed to be waiting on her answer, his eyes on hers while he remained kneeled before her, clearly knowing the old ways for announcing such an offer. However, what Daphne couldn't understand was why he would do such a thing for someone he hardly knew when, as far as she had seen and known, Harry was secluded, private and a little cold in attitude.

Clearing her throat, Daphne asked, "Harry, before I give you my answer, I must know: do you know the full details behind such an offer and a betrothal like this one?"

"I know that you're really curious as to my motives given what you've just gone through," Harry answered, rising off of his knees as he faced her, "But you don't have to worry, Daphne: I don't do this to take advantage of you; quite the contrary, I do it to ensure that no-one else can do such a thing."

"How so?" asked Daphne, a little confused at the nobility of her newest friend.

"Well," Harry explained, looking again to Neville and Blaise as he remarked, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but if I wanted to make sure that nobody else could hurt Daphne, then I'd offer her protection under my House or even an alliance with her House Head, am I right?"

"That's the normal method of protecting someone else," Neville answered, swallowing slightly as he added, "It was how my parents and yours joined forces: Dad wanted to honour the House friendship that he and your Dad had shared by doing anything he could to protect your Mother while she was pregnant with you. After it was done, your Dad offered a House Brotherhood between our two families, which is a little similar to a vassal's vow, but with less of a risk to magic or physical consequences."

"Right," Harry reasoned, a part of him growing even more curious about Neville and his ties to the young Slytherin before he returned his attention to Daphne as he explained, "However, even under vassal's vow, the House can still be threatened. However, according to ancient laws regarding pairings and betrothals, if the target was a betrothed to an Ancient House like mine, then even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to protect them. I could do anything I desired to make them feel sorry about whatever it is or was that they had done. I know it may not make sense…"

"No," Daphne cut in, shaking her head as she laughed, "Actually, it…it makes pretty good sense, Harry: you want to…to keep an eye on me and see if I'm really worthy of your friendship, but, even more to the point, you want to make sure that no-one can hurt me…again, right?"

"Right," Harry answered, "And from what I know of terms of betrothal and the like, I'm willing to allow you to break it off for any legitimate reasons that you wish to enact, Daphne: though I should warn you that I don't really know _how_ to love someone, but I do know how to care for them."

'Thank you, Serena,' he added in thought, his mind concentrating on the way that he looked out for the dark-elf half-breed whenever she'd been uncomfortable or scared about her past. She had stopped sharing his bed at his request, but Harry, in a brief moment of caring, had created a second bed for Serena to share his room so that she didn't need to be alone if she was scared.

"And so," Harry continued, looking back to Daphne as he made his point clear, "I want you to know that I can protect you: you've seen it; in time, as part of our betrothal, I may even share the secret of my powers with you. After all, you're my equal in this, Daphne, not my lesser: I once made a promise about another young lady that I wouldn't see any females suffer for being…different or because of laws or traditions: now, I'm trying to keep my word."

"And…" Daphne remarked, a little alarmed at the confidence in Harry's statement: his amber eyes were actually glowing with raw power and emotion as he spoke to her, but she needed to be sure of this. "If I…said yes, would you allow me to inform my…my Father about this? It would be part of his role as Head of House Greengrass to finalise the details and arrange things like dowries and agreements between us in case I did wish to sever the betrothal."

"Not only would I allow it," Harry answered, "I'd encourage it: your Father would have to meet with me in person and sort all this out, but I could make time. As I said, the severing clause would be open and no matter what the reason, as long as it was a legitimate one, I would let you go on with your life as and when you wished it."

"He's actually serious about this," Blaise whispered, though his words fell silent as Harry glanced to him with those amber eyes.

"Deadly so, Blaise," Harry remarked, his words strengthened by his will as he looked back to Daphne, "So…what is your answer to my offer, Heiress Daphne Greengrass?"

Once again, Harry kneeled before Daphne and, this time, there wasn't any hesitation; Daphne placed her hand on Harry's brow and, with a deep breath, she answered him, "I, Daphne Alyssa Greengrass, accept your betrothal offer, Lord Potter, on the condition that I may break it for any reason if and when required."

Harry rose fluidly to his feet, his eyes on her as he nodded once, "Agreed."

There was a bright flash of light between the two Slytherins and, when it died down, Harry lifted his hand and conjured a single silver ring with a single emerald in its crown, which he then placed on Daphne's finger as he explained, "This is tied directly to my powers: if you're in any danger and I'm not there, you have my word of honour that I will move heaven and earth to protect you."

"Thank you, Harry," Daphne whispered, looking to the emerald on her ring, a part of her aware of how it seemed to shift and shimmer with energy as she looked at it.

When she looked up again, Daphne actually gulped when she saw that Harry was gone, the door to the Slytherin Dormitory wide open and a powerful killer's instinct like the one she'd sensed on the train coming from the passageway outside.

"Where's he gone?" asked Blaise, while Neville and Daphne both shuddered, the Longbottom Heir practically shaking as he understood and responded in kind;

"To send a message."

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

Down in the Common Room, Harry stood in the centre of the floor, his magic on full display to the Slytherins around him, some of whom trembled slightly from the lust for death and destruction that could be felt coming off this apparently-changed first-year. Facing the others, Harry drew on his power as Lord of Slytherin House before he commanded, "I want every Slytherin in here _now!_"

"Who do you think you are to command us, Potter?" asked a surly-looking sixth year, "You're nothing more than a half-blood that should be kissing our feet and…"

A blast of lightning cut off the sixth-year's rant, sending him flying into the study while the other Slytherins looked back to Harry, who was now almost glowing with new power as he told them, "That _wasn't_ a request."

The Slytherins moved like lightning as they moved to obey the Lord's request, Harry now summoning a platform where he could stand and survey the students; when the room was filled, Harry glanced to a worried Daphne, before he smirked and winked at her, causing her to watch with interest as Harry addressed the room. "For those of you that haven't figured it out by now, Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived doesn't exist: that kid died years ago when a dark past turned him into what you see before you. I don't give a shit about how I defeated Voldemort or how I survived or anything like that, because, by defeating him, I became the Heir of Slytherin. As some of you purebloods may know, an orphaned member of an ancient house like mine can also apply to become a Lord on his eleventh birthday, which was two months ago in my case. Therefore, on that day, I became _Lord_ Slytherin, which means that neither the Prefects, nor the _Old Ways_ nor Professor Snape rule this House: _I DO!_"

A low gasp spread amongst the Slytherins as Harry then turned his eyes on a certain ferret that suddenly looked like he'd just been handed his death notice. With a low snarl, Harry continued, "So, as Lord Slytherin, I tell you this: all old ways concerning the Selection Ceremony are now _abolished_: we are a House of honour and pride, not a bunch of sick-minded desperate men and women that need to act like monsters. I'm _sick_ of hearing how people call this a dark house just because Voldemort and his forces came from here: from now on, Slytherins stand united and that's _everyone:_ men, women, boys and girls; it doesn't matter who your family is, what your history is or what crimes you may have committed on the world. Save that sort of attitude for sucking up to your Mommy and Daddy's business partners at the Balls and Soirees. Out there, in the walls of Hogwarts and, _especially_ within these walls, we…are…one! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," chorused the Slytherins, each of them feeling the wave of merciless rage that emanated from Harry's body while Harry himself directed his attention to Draco Malfoy.

"As for _you_, Mr Malfoy," he hissed, his eyes glowing with renewed rage and vengeance, "Touch what is not yours to touch again and you and I _will_ have problems: Daddy isn't here to save you and, even if he was, he'd have to contend with the Heir Primus of House Black: _me!_ Now, you'll apologise here and now in front of _everyone_ to Daphne for your actions and, if you don't, you'll be kicked out of Slytherin House. Period."

Daphne stepped forwards, taking Harry's words as a cue for her to make her appearance, standing next to him on the platform while Draco hadn't moved; narrowing his eyes, Harry warned him, "Move it _now_, Malfoy: unless you want me to _make_ you."

"Go on then," Malfoy challenged him, Harry shaking his head in dis-satisfaction at the idiocy of the ponce. "What? You scared, Potter?"

"No." At Harry's words, Malfoy flew through the air, his mouth open in a cry of fear as he skidded onto the platform, grazing his face and bringing him to a stop before Harry and Daphne, the lesser of the two lifting his head, causing Malfoy to rise like a puppet on a string, his eyes wide with terror as Harry asked him, "What? Did you think that the Lord of this House was just someone you could walk over, Malfoy? Now, I'll only ask one more time: apologise to Daphne for what you did to her…or I'll invoke the Lord's right of House Exile and send you to the place that _you_ more than anyone fear: _GRYFFINDOR!_"

"You wouldn't dare…" Malfoy hissed, before he gasped suddenly as his proud Slytherin robes changed into a Gryffindor outline, his hair going from perfectly-styled and white to messy, untamed and _red_ in colour, the back of his robe now reading_ I belong in Gryffindor_.

"Still not going to apologise?" asked Harry, while most of the Slytherins were now sniggering at Malfoy's humiliation: going to Gryffindor would be his worst nightmare and, if Lord Slytherin enacted the right, then similarly, only _he_ could undo it.

Unfortunately, Malfoy was just too much of a proud peacock to do something about it, "My Father will hear of this, Potter: you _will_ bow to me as the leader of this House."

"Then allow me, your Trajesty!" Harry snapped, his voice carrying through the House Common Room as he exclaimed, "Until such a time as I choose to reverse this decree, I, Hadrian James Potter, Lord of Slytherin House and Heir Apparent of Salazar Slytherin himself, do hereby _exile_ Draconis Alexander Malfoy to the House of Gryffindor! There shall he stay and there shall he remain until such a time he is willing to accept the current Lord Slytherin as his Lord and until such a time that he willingly apologises to Daphne Greengrass for crimes against the House: so mote it be!"

There was a loud crack as well as a flash of green light and, when it faded, Malfoy was gone, leaving the Slytherins to gasp and mutter amongst themselves, each of them realising at this time that there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Harry was who he said he was.

"Oh," Harry then sniggered, facing the stunned and horrified faces of Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, "And if anyone else targets my betrothed, they'll be lucky _if_ I exile them as well: and in case you're thinking of helping Draco take some misguided sense of revenge, I should warn you now: _I'M LORD GRYFFINDOR AS WELL!_"

A bright flash of red light followed this decree and, as it faded, Harry gasped as he found himself holding onto a jewelled-hilt sword that held a name inscribed along the blade: Godric Gryffindor.

"Wow," gasped Daphne, looking to the blade before she looked to Harry with awe and surprise, "I guess Hogwarts accepts you as Lord of her Houses: Dad and Granddad always did say that the school had life."

Harry just nodded before he leapt down off his platform, his voice still carrying through the House as he asked them, "Now, don't we have lessons to go to?"

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

Needless to say that the rest of Hogwarts were rather confused when they went down to breakfast that morning and found Draco Malfoy sitting with the Gryffindors, his expression showing them that it wasn't a willing seating arrangement either. Yet he was with them and he was also wearing a robe that seemed to announce he belonged there, which was a surprise not only for the students, but for Professors Snape and McGonagall, both of whom shared a confused look before they shrugged. Somehow, some way, the will of the Hat had been undone and now another surprise had come to Hogwarts with the first being the sorting of Harry Potter into Slytherin.

And, speaking of Harry, he walked into the Great Hall flanked by the Slytherins, each one of them moving in unison and filled with a sense of pride and formality as they took their seats, tucking into breakfast while Harry just looked on.

"Severus…" Minerva whispered, seeing the amber-coloured eyes from the sorting watching them, "Is it just me or does Mr Potter seem to be _leading_ Slytherin House?"

"If he does," Severus replied, meeting those cold eyes himself before he shuddered as he saw a wolfish smile cross Mr Potter's face before he actually _winked_ at Severus, "It would certainly explain why Mr Malfoy is now one of your lions, Minerva: I daresay that Lucius will be unhappy with this arrangement."

"Severus," Dumbledore's voice carried past Minerva and addressed the Potions Master, "After you've handed out your timetables to the Slytherins, would you be so kind as to invite Mr Potter and yourself to my office? I'd like to see what he knows about this startling change of events."

"I'd be more than willing to tell you, Headmaster." Harry's voice had cut off each of the teachers as they looked to those amber eyes, which were now holding a look of amusement before Harry continued, "Malfoy broke a rule of Slytherin House about respect and authority and, as Professor Snape is aware following our visit to Diagon Alley, I became Head of my House and my legacies when I turned eleven, which is probably why you found it hard to use the copies of my key that you had in your possession. Therefore, I am now Lord Slytherin and, as such, I exiled Malfoy from Slytherin House until such a time that he's humbled enough to recognise that the sun does _not_ shine out of his ass and he's willing to apologise to the wronged party."

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were all surprised at the level of formality in Harry's voice, though Dumbledore was more surprised and a little worried that Harry knew about the ghost keys that he'd had made that would allow him to keep funding the Order and provide for his pieces in the game against Harry.

Lowering his voice, Dumbledore addressed Harry directly as he asked, "Harry, wouldn't it be more…noble of you to allow Mr Malfoy a second chance? Surely the first day cannot be ruined by such meagre tricks and pranks as these?"

"And do I do that before or after you try to use Legilimency on me?" asked Harry in retort, earning Dumbledore a stern glare from McGonagall while Harry added, "Be warned, Dumbledore: I know everything you don't _want_ me to know and more; you think I'm going to be some sort of martyr or warrior, you can forget it: stay out of my business and stick to the school…or else you may risk creating another Om-Tay Iddle-Ray…understand?"

Dumbledore just nodded, his eyes wide with shock as Harry then looked to Severus, his voice calm as he explained, "And, Professor? That little matter that we talked about when I met you: if you can spare time for one of your Slytherins this evening, I think we can finish our conversation, is that all right?"

"Of course, Lord Potter," Severus replied, a part of him knowing that he couldn't really say no to Harry.

Especially not after learning and revealing everything that he had done in that long day of a meeting with his newest Snake…

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

The Slytherins were like a well-oiled machine throughout the first day;

With the exceptions of Harry, Neville and Daphne, the first-years were helped and aided by their older years with hints and tips on studies and lessons, as well as information on who to look out for and, after Harry's earlier warning, a low murmur had spread amongst the snakes about using a certain M-word where someone close to Harry could hear. As well as the younger years, the older years knuckled down to their work and their respect of others, choosing their moments to break that habit very carefully as they felt like someone was always watching them.

Which someone was…Hogwarts was watching and, through her connection to the Founders, she started dropping emotional hints and senses to her young Heir and Lord, which had Harry surprised at first, but more concerned about the Slytherins' behaviour.

'Ah well,' Harry thought to himself as the day came to a close and the meeting with Severus drew near, 'Rome wasn't built in a day.'

Outside Slytherin, the news that the proud-raised Draco Malfoy had become a Gryffindor spread like wildfire; a rumour was soon given that the Demons of Gryffindor – whom Harry later learned to be the Weasley Twins – had planned a real _welcoming committee _for the long-time tormentor of their family. Other than that, the Hufflepuffs had gone into uproar when Ronald Weasley started boasting that he'd had something to do with punishing Malfoy and, by the end of the first day, Weasley was found with a few black eyes courtesy of his Housemates while a Badger in Harry's last lesson of the day – Herbology – told him that, "It's what Weasley deserves for not shutting up."

At 6:45pm, Harry packed up his studying aides and, sealing them in his trunk, he pulled up the collar of his robe before he turned to Neville and Daphne – who were working together on a bit of Potions preparation work – before he told them, "Don't let anyone in here until I return: will you be okay, Daphne?"

"With you keeping close to me in magic?" asked Daphne, flashing her ring to him with a soft smile, "I think I'll be fine, Harry: don't be long, though, okay?"

"Kay," Harry sighed, before he closed his eyes and, for a moment, he felt a surge of warmth leave his heart before it was replaced by his signature coldness. Opening his eyes again, Harry waved his hand and conjured a separate bunk for Daphne, his eyes on her as he explained, "I did this for another…comrade of mine that had trouble adjusting: if you ever need my company, even at night, you can come in here."

"Thanks," Daphne gasped, a little surprised at Harry's willingness to help her, while Neville and Blaise knew that they didn't really have a say in whether or not this was allowed: this _was_ Harry after all. Harry who had sought to change Slytherins and make them his own House and honourable family members – what with him being Lord Slytherin and all – and then taking the trouble away until the lesson was learned.

But this was also Harry who, through some magical miracle, seemed to be opening up to the receipt of others' presence and emotions: he studied with them, he'd even socialised a little with them and now he was protecting one of their own. But Neville and Daphne both knew that Harry needed time: something had turned him into the Harry they'd met on the train, but something else had turned him into the Harry that had offered Daphne the right to soon call herself Lady Potter.

Now, it was up to them to take that something away and, hopefully, Harry wouldn't be _too_ different in terms of power and emotion;

'Ah well,' Neville thought, returning his attention to his Potions book as Harry left the dorm, 'Rome wasn't built in a day.'

**A pretty short chapter 8 and Harry has shown his inner ruler by commanding the Slytherins, but will this be for naught or can Harry progress to the next stage in redeeming Slytherin House?**

**Also, what will happen with a certain ferret and can Harry learn to lift himself out of his darkness more than he has done already?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: The first term passes by and Halloween approaches, but Harry doesn't seem too bothered; also, certain members of the school have POVs with how they see the new Harry and the Demon of Slytherin meets with Daphne's parents to discuss his offer…**

**Please Read and Review**

**ALSO: I probably shouldn't do this, but I'm going to say it anyway: I am coming up with a story that goes back to Light-Harry combined with an idea I've wanted to explore for some time; keep watch on my profile for more info;**


	9. Wish You Were There

The Demon of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **For a heads-up, I should point out that Harry is going to be showing different emotions depending on the company he keeps; he's also going to be powerful and have an attitude, language and understanding beyond his age. So, if you don't like any of these things, then for the love of Merlin, don't read this story. That's all I'm going to say about this one.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to Winged Seer Wolf for helping bring back my darker nature; my recommended read for this story is _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda; an amazing Dark Harry story. I would also like to recommend the story _Hadrian Potter: Darkness Rising_ by AvatarVecna; both of these are amazing stories in their own rights.

Harry/Daphne

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speech_'

**Review Answers:**

**Cherrie-san: How right you are with that assumption, my friend;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I did warn some that there would be different sides shown to Harry in this story, old friend: and thanks for your kind words;**

**StormyFireDragon: Things are changing, Storm, but I'll try to keep it in the way that people seem to be enjoying;**

**BikerSHAM: I've decided to make Harry's eventual alignment as Grey – a bit of Light (concerning his friends) with a bit of Dark thrown in there (for those who get in his way) – so I hope you enjoy;**

**GinHanelle: Well, I don't want to say too much, but I hope you enjoy what I have in mind for the 2****nd**** year;**

**Shadowdude333: It seemed appropriate really: the same quote for two different scenarios with similar ideas;**

**Ibterismith50: Ginny isn't with Harry, but I may put her on his side: really turn certain people's plans on their heads;**

**WhiteElfElder: Well, I don't want to say too much, but that's partially what's to come a little later;**

**LegendaryArimaspi: I just realised where you got that quote from: funny, very funny;**

**T4: Whether or not that happens, old friend, is up to Draco…or up to me, I suppose;**

_Now, it was up to them to take that something away and, hopefully, Harry wouldn't be too different in terms of power and emotion;_

'_Ah well,' Neville thought, returning his attention to his Potions book as Harry left the dorm, 'Rome wasn't built in a day.'_

Chapter 9: Wish You Were There

Severus Snape didn't know whether to feel confused or worried at the military-like presence that the Slytherins had held on their first day around the young first-year surprise that was Harry Potter. He felt a sense of amusement and a feeling of understanding because Harry had told him personally that he would become a Slytherin, but Severus had been expecting something different than what he'd seen in front of him.

He'd been expecting Draco to try and exile Harry socially forcing him to keep himself to himself and seek solace within others, perhaps even those from other Houses, which would result in Slytherin House ostracising Harry further until such a point that the boy was a little intimidated by going to sleep at night. However, none of those things had happened: instead, Harry Potter didn't fear or cower from the Slytherins; no, he _ruled_ them and led them around like a general leads his army, working with his fellow first-years and the younger years of Slytherin, getting them help from their elders and betters in magic and academia.

If Severus didn't know better, he'd swear blindly that he was actually looking at a student that could bring the Circle back to Slytherin with him as its King.

Harry Potter, Silver King of Slytherin: it may have a real ring to it, but, for the sake of the old man's plans and in the cases of those that thought they could buy or lie their way into his circle of friends and cohorts, it was like the death knell on the open warzone.

The knock of Severus' office door cut the Potions Master off from his thoughts; lifting his head, he muttered, "Enter."

The door opened and Severus straightened up when those familiar amber eyes looked at him, the voice of the new Slytherin leader speaking to him, "Good evening, Professor Snape: I believe we have some unfinished business to discuss."

"Yes…Mr Potter," Severus replied, watching as Harry stepped through his door and seemed to turn to the door, his hand making a motion that Severus couldn't see. However, when Harry was done, the Potions Master gasped inwardly as he _felt_ a ward surround his office that would keep the business private _and_ keep any eavesdroppers away from the door. Where did an eleven-year-old boy learn to master such techniques of NEWT level magic?

Rather than gain an answer, Severus watched as Harry moved to his desk and pulled out a chair, sitting down and adopting an air of comfort as he asked, "So…now that you know I'm destined to be one of your snakes, tell me: what do you want to know?"

Severus took the opening for what it was, "How do you do these things that are difficult for someone of your age on a normal level?"

"You mean how do I seem to know what people are thinking, am able to avoid and evade any detections of magical levels _and_ overcome the attempted plans and tricks of a senile old fool?" asked Harry casually, brushing a stray speck of dust off his trousers as he looked back to Severus, "Quite easily actually: but since I promised you the truth as and when I became one of your snakes, I expect something in return…your oath that you will tell _no-one_ of this conversation or my secrets."

"I can do that," Severus explained, his voice calm as he added, "As you know, I owe your late Father my life as things stand, so swearing such an oath would be easy."

"But I'm not asking for your run-of-the-mill wizard's oath, Severus," Harry remarked, smirking slightly as he explained, "The secrets that I'm to reveal tonight aren't for people I distrust to learn: it's only because of the life-debt to my Father _and_ your current duty towards one Remus Lupin, who is my Father's closest friend outside of exile and incarceration that I'm even bothering to allow you to learn these secrets. No, Severus, the oath _has_ to be more: if you swear it to me and keep those secrets, then you won't have to worry about the life-debt because I will consider it fulfilled."

'Just how dangerous _are_ these secrets?' wondered Severus, trying his best to keep his apathetic mask up around this young boy. The mention of Lupin and his duty in creating the Wolfsbane Potion told Severus that Harry also knew of a few outside facts to what they had discussed on the day that he'd taken the boy to Diagon Alley: he may even know about Severus' friendship with Lily.

"I do."

_Now_ the Potions Master's eyes widened and his mask fell as Harry spoke without needing any sort of response or remark, his eyes fixed on Severus as he nodded slowly, "Yes Severus, I do know about your friendship with Mum and you needn't bother trying to throw up your Occlumency shields against me: if I wanted to break your mind, I could have done it without you knowing about it. I also know that you regret everything that caused you two to part as friends and send you down different paths, but, in doing so, you've come back into the fold and, if you want to stay there, then you'll prove to me that I can trust you."

"You're…a Legilimens?" asked Severus, knowing that such skills of intrusion and mind-reading and emotional-sensing against someone of _his_ level of Occlumency took Legilimency skills that could be close to Master levels. Now that he thought about it, Severus then understood why it was that he'd only been able to tell Dumbledore the bare essentials of his meeting with Harry back in July: the boy must have used a sort of Legilimency magic to keep the event and the talk between them hidden from Dumbledore _and_ kept Severus unable to mention any sort of hint at what they'd talked about.

"Amongst other things," Harry replied calmly, linking his fingers as he explained, "But like I said, if I'd wanted to break you, I could do it without you knowing about it: no, I don't want to break you, Severus. I want to help you and, in doing so, I hope that you can return the favour and help me. In the end, we'd both win."

"No wonder you became a Slytherin with _that_ sort of resolve," Severus chuckled, lifting his eyes to meet Harry's as he asked, "You ask for an oath that could make or break my life with the debt I owe your Father? How do I know that you will seal the deal?"

"You don't," Harry answered, his voice laced with amusement as he explained, "Even a Slytherin keeps his cards closest to his chest: all you have to go on is the knowledge that I _can_ end the debt and consider it fulfilled. Or, if I so chose to do so, then I could consider it betrayed and I'm sure you wouldn't want that, would you, Professor Snape? To feel that cold grip wrapping around your heart to the point that it strangles the last breaths of life out of your body. Is that what you want?"

"No," Severus replied, his voice hiding his fear as he'd actually felt an icy chill wrap around his heart as Harry had spoken. "But, as you seem to know so much about me, Mr Potter, then you should also know that I've been backed into a corner before…I won't let it happen again: you want your oath? Fine, I will swear it, but only if and when I have your guarantee that you _will_ sever the debt that I owe your Father with the trust you'll receive from me."

"All you had to do was ask," Harry smirked, Severus then realising that Harry must have been testing him: the boy _was_ a Slytherin all right. Heaving a deep breath, Harry clicked his tongue before he explained, "Keep my secrets and earn my _full_ trust within one year of this day and I'll sever the bond between you and the life-debt's murderous magic: on my honour, you have my word."

"And…if I don't?"

"I will still sever the bond," Harry explained, pointing to Severus as he added, "But then you will still be at my beck and call…sort of like you have been for both Dumbledore and Voldemort, wouldn't you say, Severus?"

Severus shivered as he heard the tone and the truth of the matter: it had been Dumbledore that had manipulated the situation and made Severus swear his loyalty to the Order and the old fool's machinations in exchange for protecting Lily and James in the first place. When he'd failed, Severus had felt destroyed and, for a second, he'd actually _wanted_ to take the child away and raise him, but his obligations had overpowered his desires and Dumbledore had kept them apart…but now, now Severus had the chance to make that wrong right. Yes, it would cost him the oath that would be sworn on his life and magic, but when he made it right, he would be free…and, though he suspected that Harry knew this already, Severus could also do as he'd wished and _help_ the boy become the young man, the leader that he was slowly turning into with his domination over Slytherin House.

Was that desire worth a full wizard's oath?

Yes.

"Very well, Mr Potter," Severus remarked, drawing his wand before he asked, "What do you want me to swear?"

"That you will not tell a soul of this meeting or my secrets without my prior knowledge or consent," Harry explained, leaning forwards as he addressed his Head of House. "Plus, you'll do all in your power to keep Dumbledore away from me and from my friends so that I can become my own person and not the little martyr he _wants_ me to be and, finally, I want your word that you will not try and escape this oath by going to any sort of higher power…because, I'll tell you this much, Severus: beyond _me_, there isn't a Higher Power…so…your word?"

Taking a deep breath, Severus cleared his throat before he exclaimed, "I, Severus Tobias Snape, do hereby swear on my life and magic to abide by the terms of agreement between myself and Lord Hadrian James Potter: on my word do I vow that I shall keep the secrets of his magic to myself unless given consent by him. I vow to help him keep out of the crosshairs of those that would steer him away from his chosen path and, finally, I solemnly swear to keep this vow and loyalty to his cause until death takes me…or Lord Hadrian releases me, whichever comes first. By my price and on my magic do I decree; now and forevermore, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Harry replied, shivering slightly as he felt the magic link him to Severus through his bond; when it was done, Harry coughed and waved his hand once, summoning a tray of drinks for their talk ahead. With a smirk to Severus, who blanched slightly at the level of magic shown by his new charge and protégé, Harry continued, "Now…I can tell you everything, Severus."

And he did: he told Severus the full story; about how he was raised in the darkness and solitude of the cupboard under the stairs and treated no better than a slave to the Dursleys. He told the man about the day that he'd discovered Flaming – and proved it by Flaming across Severus' office and back to his chair – before he'd found the Sanctuary in his mind's eye and, for three months, he'd learned many different wand-less crafts and forms of the Power that he could use.

Then, after a moment to let the current information sink in, Harry revealed the big one: the source behind his Power, the story that he'd been told by said source and how he was now making it his obligation to redeem Slytherin House while, at the same time, avoiding drawing himself into the darkness all the way.

When Harry told Severus about the truth behind his Power, the young Demon of Slytherin saw a look of realisation fill the eyes of the Head of Slytherin and, without even needing to ask, Harry just nodded as he explained, "Yes, as you always suspected there was a familiarity about the Power, you now know why: Voldemort had it. And you, as one of his former Death Eaters, have seen and felt the Power from him; but I'm not out to become what Tom Riddle turned into: I'm just the hero that the world _doesn't_ want to live and breathe this air."

"And…what of the Headmaster?" asked Severus, taking a drink from his cup as he faced Harry, "Where does your…somewhat broody behaviour towards him come into all this?"

"You mean other than the fact that he betrayed my parents' will by sending me to the Dursleys and kept me in the dark from the magical world for so long?" asked Harry, shrugging ruefully as he added, "Well how about his desire to steal from me and try to access my fortunes and legacy for the good of his little club of roasted penguins, which is a bull-faced lie as the Order has no place going anywhere near any of my legacies. He's lied to me, Severus; he's taken from me and he's tried to make me feel like some sort of beacon that he can stand in the light of; I don't trust his motives and won't go anywhere near him alone."

"I'll make sure you don't…Harry," Severus replied, knowing that he had to keep his word with what he was saying anyway: his oath demanded it of him. "I let him deceive me once before and use my friendship with your Mother combined with my…dislike for your Father and I lost the one person that was most dear to me; I won't make that mistake again, oath or no oath."

"I appreciate that, Severus," Harry sighed, rubbing at his eyes as he added, "I don't really know any mannerisms other than the dark pre-teen that you're seeing around the school: if another side of me exists, it's only shown to my friends and, try as I might to deny it, I do have friends."

"Everyone has friends," Severus explained, linking his fingers as he glanced to Harry; somehow, with the man's promise of standing with Harry and not in his way, he seemed to have become changed and somewhat solemn, if not humbled by the words. "I did even when your Father and his band of friends were trying to turn me away from the one friend I felt was more like my family than anyone else. However, I hope you understand, Harry that I can never forgive James for what he did and what I was put through: the changes I've seen in you tell me that it would be wrong, even suicidal of me to try and take it out on you, so I won't…but I'm not about to just let myself pretend that the past didn't happen."

"Believe me, Severus," Harry sniggered, the dark, sly look returning to his eyes as he told the man, "I know that sensation all too well: remember who I use as test subjects for each of my new powers? And, as much as I actually enjoy having their lives in my hands, I find myself unable to bring myself to kill them or truly punish them: I mean, I heal them, I reward them and I even treat them to new things when they wouldn't even give me the time of day."

"That just means that you're human, even if you choose to call yourself a Demon," Severus explained, indicating the door as he added, "Now, I think we've said enough tonight: you need your sleep and you need to keep your strength up, especially in the case of your small circle. But, for now, I want you to know that it's not the worst thing in the world to allow others to see the child side of you, Harry: don't be in a hurry to grow up otherwise you risk losing the most precious of times and memories that you'll ever experience."

"I'm not making any promises," Harry laughed, yawning slightly as he understood how Severus had been trying to guide him.

"And another thing," Severus added, "Keep up the work with Slytherin: as a former student, I can only agree with what you're doing and, as Tom Riddle changed them into the monsters that still walk free amongst the people of the world, so too do I believe that you can make Slytherin a house of nobility once again. So keep up that work and don't let anyone stand in your way: especially not one-track-minded fools like Mr Malfoy; bring others from other Houses that you trust to call friends into the fold. Become the voice of Slytherin and enforce your will without making yourself a monster."

"You mean become the Slytherin King?" asked Harry, chuckling slightly at Severus' stunned expression, "Remember I was taught by Salazar himself, Severus?"

"I can see that in you, Harry," Severus explained, before he nodded as he told him, "But yes: become the Slytherin King, but not a Dark King; not Light either…but…somewhere in the middle; grey, shadows…neutral."

"The serpent is silent, observant and swift," Harry laughed, recalling the creed of Slytherin that Salazar had told him.

"Pretty much," Severus reasoned, indicating the door once again as he told Harry, "Go on: just…be magnificent."

"Severus," Harry sighed, removing the wards from the room as he reached the door, turning back to face Severus once again, "What sort of Slytherin would I be if I didn't do that?"

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

As the first term slowly passed by, Harry actually found himself taking Severus' advice and, when he wasn't in lessons, he was actually _allowing_ himself to feel a sense of fun and enjoyment in his friends and companions. Often in lessons – which were mostly Charms and History of Magic for them – Harry, Daphne and Neville worked with Hermione, which allowed the Slytherin to feel that sense of friendship with his circle rebuilt.

Outside of those lessons, the foursome could be found in the library studying or wandering around the courtyards and hallways of Hogwarts, laughing – though Harry was pretty silent in those moment for the first fortnight – joking with one another or making conversation about their lessons and how things were progressing.

The foursome also spent time comparing their lessons with one another, which brought on senses of amusement and purpose for all four when Hermione explained about how Weasley was trying to leech her good work off her and get in with her because Harry wasn't there to help. As for Harry, he and the Slytherins had stories about how Malfoy had turned into a dual-exile after being ostracised from the Gryffindors' circles because of his high-and-mighty attitude. In the lessons that she shared with the Gryffindors – which was just Herbology…for now – Hermione told Harry about Malfoy's _won't do_ attitude because his hands would get dirty: this earned her a fresh roar of laughter from the Slytherins as they continued their walks and talks.

Harry was also surprised that, with September drawing to a close, Malfoy hadn't tried to make good on his threat of getting Daddy-dearest involved with the rapidly-becoming Slytherin King and his Circle. Though, to counter that thought, Harry assumed that word must have reached Mr Malfoy's ears about him being Heir Primus of the Blacks and, as Harry had learned from a bit of in-house research, Lucius Malfoy's wife, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, was a Black by birth.

She must have talked with him about it and kept him away, but Harry had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't just go away that easily; for now, he was content to spend time with those he trusted and, when he wasn't with them, he was keeping an eye on Slytherin, watching as people started to get the message that purity and high-up families didn't mean squat around him.

It was a long road ahead of him…but Harry had seven years to kill before he had to worry about it…

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

Outside of the infamous foursome, things weren't so peaceful and quaint within the first month of Hogwarts' life:

Albus Dumbledore had been worried ever since Harry had revealed his knowledge of Dumbledore's games with his riches and finances and legacies, each one startling the Headmaster as he'd also been _informed_ by the old hat that the Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin had been given the Sword and Hogwarts wouldn't allow Dumbledore to interfere. _If_ Harry had the Sword, he didn't go about showing it off; instead, other than a wand that _wasn't_ the one that Dumbledore had planned on him getting, Harry wielded magic, knowledge and pride with a new sense of life and light that was wrong for Dumbledore.

But, what could he do?

Harry's warning about becoming another Tom Riddle was genuine; especially if the union of Slytherin House under one banner and one law was true.

'What do I do?' wondered Dumbledore as he watched Harry go about with his school life.

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

Ron Weasley was in a foul mood: first, his plan to meet the Boy-Who-Lived at King's Cross had been foiled by some poor twist of fate; then, Harry had introduced himself and played a prank that looked like it had come right out of the Twins' handbooks on _him_. Then, after that, he'd stood up for the unworthy, the unwanted and the unwelcome _and_, as if things weren't bad enough, he was a Slytherin and he didn't want anything to do with Ron.

After his attitude towards being the Boy-Who-Lived's best mate had earned him a round of black eyes and screeches from a bunch of psycho Badger girls, Ron had been pretty isolated, forced to actually study on his own. Even trying to get in with Potter's stupid Mudblood Eagle friend had earned him a detention with the greasy git who probably acted on the git's orders and wishes, treating him like some sort of snob.

A new Malfoy, since the current one was in Gryffindor, which was both a blessing and a curse for Ron as he was part-thankful and part-cussing the fact that _he_ wasn't a Gryffindor. Imagine how much he could rub it in Malfoy's face.

Instead, Weasley was forced to watch as the blonde-haired Boy-Who-Lived left Herbology and their shared study classes, laughing and joking with Longbottom and socialising with some hot-looking witch that Ron could imagine using later in life.

It had been really bad when Potter had been sharing his apparently-new things with Longbottom to help him in lessons and guiding him through being someone like him – or that's what Weasley's deluded mind showed him – and, when Longbottom shook Harry's hand, earning a laugh from the Snake-Traitor, Weasley could only believe one thing;

'That _should_ be me…'

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

Slow and steady wins the race;

That was what Neville had been told in an old story read to him by his Gran and, as September began to disappear, he actually started to believe it as Harry was starting to open up more often. When he'd actually laughed with joy and friendship in their second week of term, it had surprised the others, but Neville had seen a sense of freedom in those shining amber eyes that hadn't been there before.

Sure, within Slytherin, Harry was a leader and an enforcer of his will that the House was a House of honour and unity, but outside, with him, Daphne and Hermione, he was…well, he was Harry: an eleven year old boy just having fun maxing and relaxing with his friends. They worked together, they studied together and, though Harry had needed to enforce the point to a few of the Slytherins, the foursome also ate together, Hermione having been invited to join them in their second week and, since then, she'd never left.

Thankfully, it seemed that others amongst their brood were starting to get the message: Theo Nott, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis were amongst the newest members of circle members that Harry had started to trust and, when they couldn't reach the Lord of Slytherin, they passed messages through Neville.

Admittedly, Neville had been a bit worried when Harry had suggested he write to his Gran and explain the situation, but, when Neville had written that he was in contact and friendship with Harry Potter, it wasn't a Howler that was sent back to him, but a good-luck letter and an open invitation to Harry to spend Christmas at Longbottom Manor.

For some reason, Harry had seemed a little uneasy with the idea, but he'd said that he would think about it; in the meantime, he seemed more than willing to allow his three friends – well, two and his betrothed – into his comfort zone with lesson aides, homework study sessions and even some extra-credit studying and socialising in which the circle practised magic and worked on some one-man – or one-woman – study projects.

What Harry's project was, Neville didn't know: whenever they used the room that Professors Snape and Flitwick had given them for their sessions, all Harry did was sit on the floor in a lotus position and close his eyes. When Neville asked him afterwards how he felt, Harry just smiled and replied with, "A lot better than when I started, I can tell you that much."

Harry had started to come out of his shell, but, for some reason, it was like the team still had a ways to go before they earned his full trust and learned his secrets, but Neville had been patient. Harry would tell in his own time and, for now, Neville was content in knowing that he was helping Harry come back out of the darkness that his past had given to him.

For now, Neville was glad to see a real side of Harry that he had clearly never shown before, not even back in his primary school days;

'Welcome to real life, Harry Potter…'

**Chapter 9 and Harry has started to show his human side, but can his friends keep him in the Light or will an approaching date draw him back into the darkness?**

**Also, when exactly will Severus earn Harry's trust and when will the team learn the truth about Harry?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Halloween approaches, but Harry doesn't seem too bothered until the night itself brings surprises, new dilemmas and revelations for all involved; also, Harry meets with Daphne's parents to discuss his offer and talk about their betrothal…**

**Please Read and Review**


	10. Halloween Havoc

The Demon of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **For a heads-up, I should point out that Harry is going to be showing different emotions depending on the company he keeps; he's also going to be powerful and have an attitude, language and understanding beyond his age. So, if you don't like any of these things, then for the love of Merlin, don't read this story. That's all I'm going to say about this one.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to Winged Seer Wolf for helping bring back my darker nature; my recommended read for this story is _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda; an amazing Dark Harry story. I would also like to recommend the story _Hadrian Potter: Darkness Rising_ by AvatarVecna; both of these are amazing stories in their own rights.

Harry/Daphne

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speech_'

**Review Answers:**

**ArchAngelGundam: If Harry wanted people to know so much about his power, it may have done: but not this time; no, I have something even better in mind for the upcoming encounter;**

**Phhsdj: I have a plan and it's going to come about pretty soon, but this isn't the end of their idiocy;**

**Wulffe: And the fruits of those labours will reveal themselves in the upcoming chapter;**

**Arkenstone007: By younger students, I meant younger than the elder students (you know? Fifth year and higher?)**

**T4: Harry's 'project' looks like meditation, but is really him visiting the Sanctuary inside him;**

_For now, Neville was glad to see a real side of Harry that he had clearly never shown before, not even back in his primary school days;_

'_Welcome to real life, Harry Potter…'_

Chapter 10: Halloween Havoc

As September began to disappear and the anniversary of the death of Harry's parents started to draw closer, there were signs amongst the small group of friends and allies that their leader was doing all that he could to make sure he didn't think about that day. From engrossing himself in his studies to changing the subject rather quickly whenever somebody spoke about Halloween Night and the approaching Hogwarts Feast, which was apparently a highlight on the school calendar, Harry was doing everything he could to make sure he didn't think about it.

Fortunately for Hogwarts, Harry's somewhat distracted and dark demeanour seemed to put itself on hold as he devoted himself to his task, choosing to keep his distance from the students and as far away from temptation as possible.

And, for the most-part of his plan, Harry seemed to be successful about keeping his mind off of the approach of the darkest day of the year and, just one week from the date itself, the young Demon of Slytherin found himself venturing into the Sanctuary, which was where he always went in his private lessons with his circle while they worked on their projects. Unlike the previous times before meeting the spirit of Salazar Slytherin, Harry wandered the grand library freely, his eyes and his hands scanning the walls and the books as he searched for his target.

One, two, ten, twenty books later, Harry slammed his book shut, his eyes glowing as they always did whenever he absorbed the knowledge of the Sanctuary as he whispered to the emptiness around him;

"Of course…"

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

On Halloween Morning, Hogwarts awoke to the warm and enticing smell of baking pumpkin pies and other such treats, the school itself holding an air of darkness and mystery as a strange chill seemed to blow through the halls. In their Charms lesson with the Gryffindors, Harry felt a small modicum of amusement when Professor Flitwick announced that they would be moving onto levitation charms and the art of levitating objects off their desks.

By the end of the lesson, Harry, Daphne, Neville and a sullen-looking Malfoy were the only ones that had actually managed to make their feathers fly, though Harry found the task to be rather menial with what he could _really_ do. As they left the lesson afterwards, Harry saw Malfoy watching him with an air of cold insistence that, on any other day, would have been easy for Harry to ignore, but, this one time, this one sole day, it was the worst time for anybody to piss him off.

Separating himself from the Slytherins, Harry followed Malfoy up the stairs, slipping into a side classroom where he Flamed away, moving ahead of the blonde-haired idiot's path and, with a slam of his hand to the shoulder of Malfoy, he asked, "Still got that stick up your arse, have you, Malfoy?"

"I don't need to explain myself to _you_, Potter," Malfoy replied, though he found it hard to escape Harry's almost iron-hard grip, "I don't know what you think you're doing, but my parents won't even try to help: so be happy, you blood-spawn of a Mudblood whore, you've won."

"I would be happy," Harry reasoned, before he tightened his grip on Malfoy, forcing the brat to his knees as Harry put pressure on the joints and points in the boy's body, "But you see, today is not a good day to do anything that could jeopardise your return to Slytherin and, unfortunately, you just did it: _no-one_ insults my parents…_especially _not today!"

"What are you going to…" Malfoy began, before his words were cut off as, instead of his drawling voice, there was only a loud screech and, seconds later, a blonde ferret was running away from Harry, who sniggered to himself as he contemplated what he'd done…by accident, of course.

"Run as fast as you can, Malfoy," Harry laughed, ensuring that the rodent could hear him, "I'm the only one that can undo my magic and I'll only do that when you're willing to accept _me_ as your Lord and leader…just like the rest of Slytherin."

Then, without so much as a look back to where Draco the Ferret had run off to, Harry turned on his heel and made his way back down to the dungeons before his next lesson began.

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

Harry wasn't sure that he would ever see a sight like Hogwarts at Halloween: in place of the usual floating candles, the Great Hall was instead filled with Jack-o-Lanterns that were enchanted to sing spooky songs and make noises to attempt to scare the younger students. As well as the pumpkins, and almost ironically, the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was filled with a clear, cloudless sky and a mystical full moon that seemed to bathe the hall in its silvery glow.

Joining his friends at the Slytherin Table, Harry's eyes narrowed as he then noticed someone that was missing from the usual crowd; glancing to Neville, who he noticed actually looked worried, Harry asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"I don't know," Neville replied, glancing over to the Hufflepuff's Table as he added, "But I'll tell you something else, Harry: Weasley's missing and the Gryffindors have said that Malfoy hasn't been seen all afternoon."

"Don't worry about Malfoy," Harry remarked, sharing Neville's glance towards the Hufflepuffs where he did indeed notice that Weasley was missing: he didn't like this. "Let's just try and find Hermione before…"

He was cut off when the door to the Great Hall was thrown open and Professor Quirrell, the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, ran into the hall and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Troll…in the dungeons: troll in the dungeons!"

Silence followed his exclamation as Harry looked back to Neville and a worried Daphne, though the moment was lost on them as Quirrell added, "Thought you ought to know…"

Then he fell to the floor in a dead faint, prompting screams and chaos to rise up out of the silence of Hogwarts: it was only when Dumbledore demanded silence that the hall quietened down, the Headmaster taking charge of the situation as he explained, "Prefects will lead their Houses down to their Common Rooms: teachers will come with me…to…the dungeons."

"And where are _we_ supposed to go?" asked Harry, noticing Professor Snape making his way towards them, "Sir? What do we do?"

"Stay in here," Severus replied, his eyes on Harry as he added, "I shall come and collect you when I'm sure that the coast is clear: Potter, Longbottom, come with me for a moment."

Following their Head of House, Harry was only momentarily stopped when Hogwarts seemed to reach out to him, whispering in his ear about the second floor bathroom and about trouble that demanded his attention. But why would Quirrell lie about the dungeons if the trouble was on the second floor?

If Harry was going to get any answers, he knew where he'd find them: ignoring Severus' protests, though the man must have understood as he simply commanded Harry to return and did nothing to stop him, the young Demon made his way to the second floor and, as soon as he passed by the Charms classroom, he smelt it.

It was a foul stench that burned at Harry's nostrils as he tried not to think about what sort of things would come out with that sort of aroma: it was like wet socks and a toilet that no-one seemed to clean coupled with the smell of a cesspit that had never been emptied.

It was horrible…and it was coming from the bathroom.

Steeling his resolve, Harry slowly moved into the bathroom, his eyes narrowing when he saw the troll that was _meant_ to be down in the dungeons hunkered down, swinging his club through the cubicles, but keeping something from escaping.

No, Harry realised, not something, singular; somethings…two of them…and one of them he recognised from the fact that he seemed to have fainted like Quirrell, a dark stain on his trousers.

Weasley.

This meant the other, as Harry saw from the flash of brown hair that crossed his vision, had to be Hermione: she was huddled over Weasley, but, at the same time, she was pointing her wand at the troll, clearly trying to fight it off. With a resigned sigh, Harry lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, feeling a ball of fire manifest itself into existence as he took aim: Hermione was his friend and Weasley…well, he was expendable, but Harry needed answers.

And, as sickening as it was for him to consider it, Weasley may have those answers: drawing on the full strength of the Power, Harry threw the ball of flames and watched with a semi-satisfied smile as the fire struck the troll, causing it to scream with pain. At the same time, Hermione gasped as she saw Harry and he saw her.

"Move!" Yelled Harry, throwing his arm aside and, at the same time, telekinetically moving Hermione _and_ Weasley out of harm's way; he'd have some explaining to do when this was all over.

Returning his attention to the troll, Harry conjured two more balls of black flames and threw them at the beast, resulting in more fire and more pain for the large creature as it swung blindly, Harry's flames burning at its flesh and blinding its eyes. Trolls, Harry knew from his research into such creatures, had a big weakness against fire despite their massive frames and large bulk, but even Harry's fire powers had their limits.

It was time to take this to the next level: closing his eyes, Harry drew on a different power, using his knowledge of shape-shifting to access the Power and then, as he faced the troll, a snarl escaped his lips that turned into a full-bodied roar as Harry began to transform. His arms and legs became longer and thicker in strength, his body and robes being replaced by jet-black fur that seemed to glow and shimmer in the low light of the bathroom.

His face jutted outwards and, as a roar escaped Harry once again, he doubled over, his arms becoming two forepaws that shifted his fingernails into ten black claws, the fur on his paws becoming a bright shade of silver. Within Harry's jaws, his teeth extended and sharpened until they formed two rows of razor-sharp fangs that glistened with a bloodthirsty, predatory longing for flesh and blood.

As a last result of his transformation, the creature that Harry had become revealed a long, bushy tail that extended from its rear end, the tail striking at the air around them while Harry's normally-amber eyes had turned blood red.

His transformation complete, Harry lifted his new head and roared with a sense of power and domination before he leapt at the troll, his claws slashing through the beast while his jaws tasted rotted flesh and sickening blood, the troll roaring in new pain as Harry leapt off the body, his form looming now over Hermione, who was in awe and disbelief at what she was seeing.

Without hesitation, the troll went for its club, lifting it into the air; however, Harry, the _new_ Harry, just gave a wolfish smile with his new fangs and, opening his jaws, he released a stream of black flames that covered the troll's body and incinerated its flesh, blood and bone, the club turning to ashes while the body fell to the ground, dead as a doornail.

Extinguishing his own flames, Harry changed back as quickly as he had transformed into the creature that protected his friend: once he was human again, Harry cleared his throat before he turned and, offering his hand to Hermione, he whispered, "I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"

"That's an understatement," Hermione replied, taking Harry's hand while she left the unconscious Weasley in his place on the floor, both young students leaving the bathroom, though Hermione was surprised when she saw Harry wave his hand, cleaning the bathroom with very little effort. The corpse of the troll was left in place and, as he finished, he shrugged once before looking back at Hermione, who asked him, "How did…how did you do that?"

"It's a secret that I'd appreciate it greatly if you kept, Hermione," Harry replied, his eyes on the unconscious Weasley as he added, "And I'd also like to know how you wound up in here…with _him!_"

"It…it happened after my Herbology lesson," Hermione explained, her voice calm as she remained close to Harry, the shock returning to her system, but even that was beaten by the truth that she'd have died or been seriously injured if it wasn't for her friend…her _Slytherin_ friend. "Weasley just grabbed me and…and he said that he was going to teach me a lesson about…about taking his friends away and sending you to…to Slytherin. Then, he…he hit me," she rubbed at a sore spot on her head as she added, "And the next thing I know, I wake up in here with him laughing at me; then the troll appeared and…the rest as they say is history."

"At least you're all right," Harry sighed, looking back at the devastation caused by his Power, "I know that I've been a bit off, Hermione, but nothing will stop me from protecting my friends if I have to."

"Friends?" asked Hermione, looking to Harry in shock and disbelief. "I…I thought that…that you didn't like Muggles."

"Not all Muggles," Harry reasoned, "Just my relatives: and yes, I do mean that we're friends: you, me, Neville and Daphne; you're one of us now, Hermione…and I guess that means I could speak to Professor Snape about you being transferred to Slytherin. Make it sound like you were endangered and your own House did nothing and…well, as you said, the rest would be history."

"Wow…thanks, Harry," Hermione gasped, though her words were cut off when the door to the bathroom opened and Professors Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Quirrell entered accompanied by Neville and Daphne, the latter moving to Harry where she hugged him tightly.

"Harry…you had us worried," she remarked, noticing that Hermione was all right and Harry seemed to be tired out, "Neville said that you just ran off and then…we heard the crashes when Professor Snape said for us to look for you and…"

"That's enough, Miss Greengrass," Severus cut in, noticing Harry's weak state as well as the charbroiled state of the troll: he, unlike the others, had a theory about what had happened. However, for now, he had a role to play, "Perhaps you can tell us what was so distressing that you disobey a teacher, Lord Potter?"

"My friends, Professor," Harry replied curtly, silently complimenting Severus on his acting skills, "I found Hermione having been dragged in here by that red-headed git lying there in his own filth and I just saw red."

"Would you care to explain what you used in defence of Miss Granger, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, earning a cold chuckle from Harry as he had a sneaking suspicion that question was coming.

"It certainly wasn't anything illegal, if that's what you're thinking, Headmaster; other than that…" Harry let out a dramatic sigh before he shook his head, "I don't…I don't really know: it's like I just…blacked out; all I remember is using magic to protect my friends and then…here we are."

"In that case," Severus replied, congratulating Harry on _his_ acting skills as the boy had them all confused…except for the one person that knew the truth, "Take 20 points to Slytherin for using quick thinking and acting on inter-house relations to defend those in need, Lord Potter; as for you, Miss Granger, 5 points for keeping a cool head…which is more than can be said for Mr Weasley."

Harry, Neville and Daphne led a shaken Hermione out of the bathroom after Severus' words, though Harry did stop to glance back to his Head of House and, with a smile that certainly hadn't been there since he'd started Hogwarts, Harry just nodded curtly and mouthed two words to Severus;

"Thank you."

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

"Harry? What happened back there? With the wolf and…and the fire…and what did you do?"

"Calm down, Hermione," Harry replied, noticing a few confused looks from Neville and Daphne as they waited in the room where they held their private sessions. With a shrug to the two of them, Harry sighed before continuing, "I think…with everything that…that you've done for me, I think it's…it's time for me to tell a few home truths. But, before I do, I'm not asking an oath or anything, but I want your word that you won't tell anyone about this."

"Of course you have _my_ word, Harry," Daphne argued, a little hostile with her reply as she told him, "As your betrothed, it's not really a law or anything like that, but we're not supposed to have secrets. I don't know what happened in that room, but, when it did, I felt…a stirring inside me: I think it was tied to the magic that betrothed us when I accepted this."

"And you have my word too, Harry," Neville added, though not as hostile as Daphne, "Our Houses have been allies since our parents and you helped turn me into a somebody rather than a dead-last: I'll be the first to admit that I felt something…different about you from the day we met, but I also told you that you didn't have anything to do with my sorting and you didn't, but that doesn't mean you weren't involved. The Hat told me that you'd need me someday and, with what's happened, I guess that day's today. So, whatever you have to tell us, your secrets are safe with this Slytherin."

"Hermione?" asked Harry, looking to the non-Slytherin of the group…for now, at least, "Can…can I trust you too?"

"Of…of course you can," Hermione sighed, approaching Harry before she put her hand on his shoulder as she explained, "You saved my life, Harry: you gave me friends where I had none and, though I'm not a Slytherin, you've made me feel like part of the gang. What sort of friend would I be if I said no?"

"Thank you," Harry sighed, though his mind was already at work putting the same safety measures on his friends that he'd put on Severus. Once he was done, Harry waved his hand once, conjuring chairs for the group before they sat down together, Harry linking his fingers before he told them, "Okay, first and foremost, I should point out that Hermione's not being hysterical: there really was a wolf and a fire there…I should know; I caused them both."

"How?" asked Daphne, a little concerned at how difficult this could be for her and her relationship with Harry: if anything, Daphne was worried that it could be over before it had even begun.

"Power," Harry replied, lifting his head to meet his friends' eyes as he told them, "My Power: it's…not magic, or rather it is, but it's also more than magic: neither good nor evil, just…Power. In this instance, I used two different forms of the Power: Elementalism and Shape-Shifting, but I also used acts of Conjuration, Banishment and Illusionism to make things _seem_ like I'd used my wand on those things."

"I know what four of those things are," Daphne remarked, looking to Harry as she asked, "But…what's…Illusionism?"

"The art of manipulating the physical senses to see and believe what I want them to see and believe," Harry explained, shrugging as he told them, "You could say that it's part of my earlier guise about being the dark and brooding Slytherin that I was before…before you three helped put cracks in that shell. In the bathroom, however, I made it seem like next to nothing had happened and that I couldn't remember anything about it: that's how strong I've become: I could cast Illusions not only on the physical senses, but the magical ones as well…comes in handy when I'm lying."

"Because you make it seem like you're telling the truth?" asked Hermione, earning a nod from Harry, before Hermione laughed as she confessed, "Sounds like an interesting power to have, Harry."

"It is," Harry chuckled, sitting back in his chair and resting his hands on the arms of the chair as he faced his friends, "But it also comes in handy when I want to present a certain front…like the fact that I'd had a sudden rush of _saving-people's_ instinct, which was what the professors saw. Oh, and before you ask, there _is_ one who knows aside from you three: Professor Snape."

"That's why he's not so cold towards you as he was to your Father," Neville mused, earning a nod from Harry as he listened to Neville's reasoning and question, "So…where did it come from, Harry? This Power of yours?"

"Would you believe me if I said Salazar Slytherin?"

"You're joking!" Gasped Daphne, earning a shake of the head from Harry.

"No, Daph; I'm not joking," he explained, his words calm as he told them the same story and details he'd revealed to Severus: by the time he was done, Harry let out another yawn as he wondered to himself what it could be about telling his story that tired him out so much?

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Harry explained, "I don't want you to fear me, guys: I trust you because you've helped repair damage that I thought was going to haunt me forever. It's because of my past that I present the front, or the _mask_, if you like, of a proud and noble Slytherin that won't take shit from anyone. And, if anyone _did_ cross me, then I'd deal with them accordingly, such as using the lightning that I did on our first day."

"I always did wonder about that," Neville laughed, before he asked, "Is that how you did what you did to Parkinson as well? You know: after what she did to Daphne?"

"Yep," Harry replied, smirking as he explained, "Summoning and Mental Manipulation combined with the Demon's Aura, which is what I really call the killer's instinct that you lot felt on the train before we came to school. It's also because of the Power that I can change my appearance, which is why nobody compares me to having my Dad's looks with the exception of my Mum's eyes: I didn't want to be known for them and their legacies: I make my own destiny."

"But…what about beforehand?" asked Hermione suddenly, "How did you…change into…into that…that thing?"

"It's called a Great Wolf," Harry explained, his voice shifting into an instructive voice as he explained, "In olden times, it was also known as a Demon Hound or Hellhound because of its ties to fire and darkness; sometimes, they were hailed as guardians of the damned and creatures of mischief and power. For me, though, it was the one thing that I could use to protect my friends…well, protect Hermione: personally, I wouldn't have batted an eyelid if that troll had crushed Weasley."

"Speaking of," Daphne then added, addressing Hermione while Harry let out another yawn, "Don't worry, Hermione: we'll make sure that the prat can't hurt you again; Harry said about sending you to us in Slytherin and, as Lord Slytherin, he has the right to do that…just like he could for Malfoy."

"Yeah," Neville then laughed, recalling the feast as he asked, "Speaking of the git, what did happen to him, Harry? You said that you'd dealt with him: was that with the Power as well?"

"Yes," Harry laughed, snapping his fingers once as he added, "And now it's undone: Malfoy will have no memory of it except for the knowledge and instinctual belief that he shouldn't cross me again…here's hoping he'll listen."

"Not likely," chorused the other three as they shared an amused laugh at the antics and true side of their leader and friend.

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

Two weeks after Halloween, Harry was called by Daphne back to the dungeons on the weekend and, when he arrived, he was a little surprised to find Daphne accompanied by a proud-looking young man with stone-grey hair and deep blue eyes that was dressed in a formal-looking robe upon which was a crest: a white dove with a laurel leaf in its beak flying over a letter G.

"Harry," Daphne beamed as Harry closed the door to the room he'd been called to, "Thanks for coming so quickly: now, allow me to introduce my Father, Lord Adrian Stefano Greengrass; Daddy, this is Lord Hadrian James Potter, Head of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Heir Primus to the Blacks…and, by magic's blessing, he is also my betrothed."

"It's an honour to meet you, Lord Greengrass," Harry remarked, shaking Adrian's hand with a hardened grip, his eyes watching Daphne while he shared conversation with the Head of her family, "I don't think I'd be out of line in saying I've been waiting for this meeting for a while now."

"I know, Lord Potter," Adrian replied; he had a deep voice that made Harry think of someone with power and yet, within the deep tone, there was a hint of strength and respect that was clearly shown towards Harry, "I asked Daphne to wait before she invited me to the school for this and, after I heard how you saved a friend of hers _and_ have proven yourself to be a proud young man, I knew it was time we met. So, shall we get down to business?"

"Yes," Harry answered, moving to a table where he saw a parchment had already been drawn up; looking to Daphne, Harry smirked before he asked, "He doesn't waste time, does he?"

"Indeed I don't," Adrian replied, moving to one side of the parchment while Harry stood on the other, Daphne remaining by his side while Adrian stood alone. "Now, as I understand it, you've given my daughter an out for any legitimate reason, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"So…discomfort, a change of heart, a desire for some space…she could use any of these?"

"And more," Harry remarked, looking to Daphne as he added, "If there was _anything about me_ that frightened her or made her feel _uncomfortable_, I would gladly step aside and let her annul this: however, there is one concern that I feel I must bring up."

"Which is?" Adrian suddenly looked somewhere between concerned and suspicious of Harry's choice of words; however, Harry wasn't fazed.

Instead, he answered the man's question with the same noble tone he used for all formal meetings, "While I hold a vast fortune and am set to inherit others when the terms of inheritance are met, I would not feel right asking for money for someone as graceful and unique as your daughter, Lord Greengrass. I understand the old ways of dowries and agreements must be met and so, in exchange for allowing me to waive said dowry amount, I will instead give you one thing that most would _kill_ for where I'm concerned."

"And…what is that?"

"50% control of my seats on the Wizengamot," Harry replied, knowing full well that he was stepping into dangerous territory; with this allowance, he would be handing over some fairly powerful seats to the Greengrass Lord. With a deep sigh, Harry continued, "As Daphne told you, I am the current Lord of House Potter, House Gryffindor and House Slytherin, but I am also the Heir Primus of House Black and the future recognised Heir of House Peverell and House Evans, which would come around on the day that your daughter, or any that I chose to grant such a title, became Lady Potter."

Daphne and Adrian were shocked at Harry's revelation and his apparent generosity: Adrian knew that some real changes could be made with those seats, but obviously, Harry would only hand over the voting rights and voice for those Houses: he wasn't giving the control of those Houses to the Greengrass Lord.

Furthermore, if Adrian had a voice within the Wizengamot, he knew that he'd _have_ to back Harry otherwise he'd lose a potentially-noble son-in-law and a future that Daphne clearly enjoyed as well: this boy certainly knew how to play the game.

Harry, sensing Adrian's dilemmas and revelation about his true objective behind such an offer, let a sly smile cross his face before he continued with his explanation of the offer. "With the exception of House Black, as that is currently in the hands of the current Lord who is I-don't-know-where, I will hand over half my seats for House Evans, Peverell and Gryffindor, leaving me with House Potter and House Slytherin to use as my leeway in political moments. However, I do not do this for material gain or personal gain: I do this to prove that I am not so easily swayed by falsehoods and lies. As you may have recognised, to go against my House would and could force me to take back my relationship with your daughter, an option that I don't wish to explore since I enjoy her company, but if I must, I will: I am nobody's pawn, Lord Greengrass, I am, as sayings go, the Black King in this game of chess that has gone on since I survived that fated night."

"I see that," Adrian remarked, gulping as he saw a look of determination and cold strength in Harry's amber eyes, which also confused and shocked Adrian as he'd heard that Harry Potter had emerald eyes. Clearly, the boy had some sort of power behind him as well, but, as was his right in the world, the neutrally-aligned Lord Greengrass would allow Harry to reveal all in his own time…if and when he gained the boy's trust.

"So…" Harry continued, his hand slipping into Daphne's, which made her smile while Harry just coughed as he asked, "Do we have an agreement?"

"What about children?" asked Adrian, earning a laugh from Harry that seemed to widen Daphne's smile as she saw the less-cold side of her betrothed.

"We'll cross that bridge if and when we get that far," Harry laughed, reaching into his pocket and, seconds later, he withdrew a quill with a sharpened edge, his eyes filled with determination as he asked, "Will a Blood Quill suffice?"

"It usually does," Adrian replied, taking the quill and signing on the proverbial dotted line, Harry following suit before Adrian added, "Now, Lord Potter, with our business done, I was wondering how you would fancy spending Yule at our country estate? I'm sure my daughter would approve."

"Regrettably, Lord Greengrass," Harry sighed, shrugging ruefully as he saw his own signature appear on the back of his hand; it would heal momentarily, "I have…other plans for the holiday season that have taken my attention…but please, by all means, feel free to attend with me…as my guests."

Adrian was both shocked and humbled: here was a boy, no, a man, who had the means to be a great and powerful voice one day and yet, for now, he was in two minds about the reactions of the world around him.

That was because, for Harry, he just didn't care about the world around him:

He cared about him, himself and his own future…a future he now shared with Daphne and the circle;

A future he wasn't in so much of a rush to let go of…

**Chapter 10 and the circle now knows Harry's secret, but what could Harry have discovered in the Sanctuary to change him so much?**

**Also, can he and Daphne make things work or will twists of fate intervene?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry reveals what he found in the Sanctuary and the Season is upon them: with a party to attend and guests of his own to decide, how will Harry manage his first test of being Lord Potter? Also, a small chat with the Dursleys reveals just how much Harry has changed as the trio have a choice to make…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: The idea for the Demon Hound came from the anime Black Butler: it was a brilliant addition to the show and seemed perfect for a Demon of Hogwarts like Harry…**


	11. Tis the Season

The Demon of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **For a heads-up, I should point out that Harry is going to be showing different emotions depending on the company he keeps; he's also going to be powerful and have an attitude, language and understanding beyond his age. So, if you don't like any of these things, then for the love of Merlin, don't read this story. That's all I'm going to say about this one.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to Winged Seer Wolf for helping bring back my darker nature; my recommended read for this story is _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda; an amazing Dark Harry story. I would also like to recommend the story _Hadrian Potter: Darkness Rising_ by AvatarVecna; both of these are amazing stories in their own rights.

Harry/Daphne

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speech_'

**Review Answers:**

**ArchAngelGundam: By offering a more political side of it, Harry has the means to work from the shadows while giving something that would be all too easy to take back when and if the betrothal came to an end;**

**StormyFireDragon: Things are only going to get better, Storm: that I promise you;**

**Shadowdude333: Yes, if the betrothal was cancelled or annulled for some reason;**

**T4: Things are going to get better for all involved, though as you may have noticed, I'm going off my own styles by being anti-Draco;**

_That was because, for Harry, he just didn't care about the world around him:_

_He cared about him, himself and his own future…a future he now shared with Daphne and the circle;_

_A future he wasn't in so much of a rush to let go of…_

Chapter 11: Tis the Season

After the meeting with Lord Greengrass and the work that they'd done in the bathroom as well as his revelation about his Power, Harry seemed to be content in spending more time with his friends and allies. True to his word, Harry spoke to Severus and, to his surprise, he found the man using his right as a House Head to arrange a full transfer of Houses from Ravenclaw to Slytherin for Hermione. It was, apparently, one of the benefits of being a Head of a Hogwarts House and, when Severus explained that Hermione had found comforts and welcomes from Slytherin House more than she had done from the Ravenclaws, the rest, as they say, was history.

With the Circle together in Slytherin, Harry's authority and power soon grew with the Circle working with the Slytherins and starting to see Harry as the one true force in Slytherin House. After the saving of another student and managing to take on and take down a fully-grown mountain troll single-handedly as well as managing to acquire the rights to be known as Lord Slytherin, the Slytherin students all began to see Harry as the Lord that he was. Such an advantage came in handy when the Season approached and, within Slytherin, invitations were sent out from several high-ranking Houses and Families for Christmas Balls and parties.

Harry, however, had other plans for the holidays: like the others, he sent out his own invites, though his were to _selected _members of the House and others within Hogwarts. He passed one on to Susan Bones of Hufflepuff for her Aunt, who was also the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; he sent one to Parvati and Padma Patil's parents as he'd heard they were fairly well-known for Intercontinental Magical Affairs; he even sent one to Daphne's Father as well as the Davis parents and Neville's Grandmother. As a final decision, Harry offered Hermione an invitation, but, when she asked him why this was, he explained, "Let's just say that I've made a discovery that your parents may wish to know about."

Then came the invitation for Harry to send that he was most-worried about: Malfoy.

When Harry offered the invitation, using formal etiquette and proper pureblood mannerism as he spoke with authority and declaration, Malfoy had originally declined – by telling Harry to go stick his invitation where the sun didn't shine – but Harry, drawing on his Slytherin demeanour, countered Malfoy's words by telling him, "Fine: I guess I'll just have to disband your family's marriage as Heir Primus to the Black Family, of which your Mother is a matriarchal descendant of the House. Oh, and I guess without his _back-up_ monetary values, your Father, Lord Lucius Malfoy, will have to become as low and un-pureblood as…well…Weasley."

"You wouldn't…" Malfoy hissed, though the cold glare that he received from Harry told him otherwise.

"Try me…"

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

Returning to King's Cross on the last day of the term, Harry easily dismounted from the train and, turning to his betrothed and his Circle members, he told them, "I'll be pretty much out of contact until the day of the Ball, but if you want to visit me, then just call on Mixey and she'll bring you to my castle. Otherwise, see you at Yule."

"Harry?" Neville then asked, attracting the young Demon's attention as Harry went to leave, "What should I tell Gran about your New Year's Invite?"

"Tell her that I'll give her my answer at the Yule Party," Harry replied, before he actually hugged Daphne and added, "See you later, Daph' and tell your Dad I expect his final answer on my offer by the Party."

"Of course," Daphne replied, a little confused by Harry's contact; as Harry seemed to disappear through the barrier between worlds, Daphne's hand then went to her pocket where she was surprised to find a silver necklace with a single icicle-shaped pendant hanging from the bottom. There was also a small note wrapped around the present and, as Daphne looked up to where Harry had vanished, she unrolled the parchment, holding the present in her hand;

_As I understand it, a Lord like myself must award a 'promise gift' to his betrothed within six months of the signing of a contract: consider this my gift to you. With it, you'll never be in trouble as I can sense it's magic and it is created from my…gifts._

_If you ever need to speak to me without others – your parents – nearby, simply speak the name of my owl and press your finger against the tip of the icicle._

_Until next we meet, my Ice Princess;_

_Harry_

'How Slytherin of him,' thought Daphne as she fingered the gift, 'Using an apparent moment of contact to disguise giving me a gift: and at least now I know he values his offer to me…just what I'd expect from Lord Slytherin.'

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

When Harry Flamed from an abandoned waiting area in King's Cross straight back to Potter Castle, he actually laughed as he pictured the look on Daphne's face when she found her gift from him. He wasn't as confused about betrothals as he'd made himself out to be in his letter: not when Salazar had spent two-nights' worth of lessons teaching him about the duties of a betrothed, both in younger years and when that betrothal was taken to the _next stage_.

Though Salazar had said that he would wait until Harry was older before he gave him something called _the talk_ and explain about his other duties when the betrothal was turned into a marital status.

Passing through the gates of the Castle, Harry breathed in a scent of home that he hadn't really known for some time, his mannerism feeling a little different to when he'd left the Castle back on September First. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry lifted his voice before he called, "Mixey!"

There was a soft pop and the House Elf appeared, bowing low to him as she exclaimed, "Lord Harry, you have returned: my greetings to you on the approach of the Season."

"And Seasons Greetings to you too, Mixey," Harry replied, before he kneeled down as he asked, "Is there anyone here?"

"Lord Harry's pets are over in the guest house," Mixey explained, her fingers pointing to where the guest houses were located, "Lord Harry's pet-cousin is returned from his school, sir. Lord Harry's guest, Mr Lupin, is also here, sir: says he wishes to talk to Lord Harry now that he is home, sir."

"And where are Kyrian, Serena and Zharka?" asked Harry, a little troubled about Remus' presence as well as feeling a little…changed regarding Mixey's words about his relatives. Maybe it was the way that he'd changed thanks to the Circle, or maybe it was because his time away from the Castle had given him a chance to see a world where he wasn't reviled or hated, but respected and admired for his power and his place as a Lord.

"Kyrian is patrolling, my Lord," Mixey replied, before she pointed to the house, "Serena is waiting in Lord Harry's chamber for his return: she misses you, sir; Zharka is making rounds in the Castle: he has been watching the house well, sir."

"Thank you, Mixey," Harry sighed, looking to the Castle's outer keep as he added, "Now, while I've been at Hogwarts, I've made some…unique alliances with certain people." He cut himself off as he lifted his hand, his Power conjuring a parchment with the names of each of his _alliances_ on the list; handing the list to Mixey, Harry continued, "Here are the names and locations of those people; plus, a small shred of the knowledge I've gained from them is engraved into that letter. I've told them that if they'd like to visit here, all they have to do is summon you: will you be able to handle such a duty?"

"Mixey will do all Mixey can to help Lord Harry's friends, sir," the loyal House Elf replied, before she vanished with another pop, leaving Harry to turn on his heel and make his way over to the guest houses. Like the last time he'd been here, Harry _adopted_ an expression and mannerism of the Master that he'd been to the Dursleys beforehand: maybe it really _was_ that his time with the Circle had changed him, but Harry felt a sense of…remorse for what he'd done.

They'd learned their lessons: this much he knew, and so, with a resigned sigh, Harry opened the door, finding the three Dursleys all busy working on the house, Dudley actually sat at a nearby table working on what looked like holiday assignments from Loretto's. Clearing his throat, Harry actually avoided laughing when Petunia dropped the plate that she was washing while Vernon fell out of his chair and Dudley just gasped before he stood up, revealing a body that was now stripped of fat – and considering he'd only been gone four months, Harry thought it was an impressive feat – and now, instead of fat and overhanging jowls, Dudley was strong, healthy and had a smooth, healthy glow to his skin.

He must have shed at least three stone, but he looked more like two boys that Harry had seen at Hogwarts: Crabbe and Goyle, two that reminded Harry of the _old_ Dudley, though they at least had some muscle; now, from Harry's point of view, it looked like Dudley had become muscled as well.

"Master!" gasped Vernon, bowing low to Harry as he asked, "We…we didn't realise you would be returning today: how…how may we serve you?"

"I want to talk," Harry explained, his voice calm as he fixed Petunia's plate and also sat down on one of the chairs in the room, the Dursleys now joining him as he continued, "I'm glad to see that things have continued as normal in my absence: Vernon, what's the progress of the CEO deal from July?"

"I'm in the final two candidates for our European Administration Department," Vernon explained, his eyes watching Harry carefully as he noticed something different about his young Master. "The other is a veteran of Admin and Presidential duties within the company called Zarinie…Ballini…Kattrini?"

"Zabini?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"That's her," Vernon replied, earning a look of surprise from Harry: Blaise had told him about his Mother and her interest in certain Muggle companies for the sake of magical advancements. Being an Italian-born family, the Zabinis weren't in the same boat of prejudice and hatred for Muggles that the rest of the world was, especially those in Magical Britain.

"Then you should be in for an impressive showdown leading to the results," Harry reasoned, linking his fingers as he asked, "Dudley, how do you find Loretto's?"

"It's different to the school I attended beforehand, my Lord," Dudley replied, earning a smirk from Harry as he added, "The Head Principal assigned a Health and Fitness Instructor for me in private lessons and a scholarship-like membership with a gymnasium in Edinburgh itself. I kind of…well, I like hearing about the history of the place and, I know I probably shouldn't have, but…I've found a little…a group of friends. They're not stuck-up or anything and they're not afraid of me: they're just…nice."

"And the workload?" asked Harry, indicating the table where Dudley was working, "You seem to have gained quite a preference for work: care to tell me why, Dudley?"

"It's…it's an extra-credit assignment I have to do over the holiday," Dudley explained, his voice filled with guilt as he told Harry, "I…I failed my latest Geography examination and also let my team down in a Science Practical, so I have to do an assignment on Scottish Landmarks: I chose Ben Nevis and Loch Ness…including the mythology of the monster."

"Interesting," Harry reasoned, looking over to Petunia as he asked, "And how about you, Petunia? How have you enjoyed four Harry-free months and time away from your son?"

"I cannot lie to you," Petunia confessed, "It's…so…_dull!_ There's nothing around here for me to do save for working in the house, but I thank you for being so kind when I had that fever over the summer. I know I was wrong to challenge you about moving here, Master, but _please_, can you allow me to do something? To leave? To do _anything?_"

"That's why I'm here," Harry explained, leaning back in his chair once more as he told them, "As you may have noticed by now, my mannerism has somewhat…changed since my time at Hogwarts began. Now, I'm not saying that I can forgive you for all the pain you've put me through, but, in recent weeks, I've come to…to trust others around me. And so, for that, I'm going to give you a choice."

"What choice?" asked Dudley, watching as Harry glanced to each of them in turn.

"It's quite a simple one," Harry explained, "You can either remain here, not as my pets, but my guests and the relatives to me that you are: you can stay in the Inner Sanctum and use the rooms available to Muggles and away from magic. You can come and go as you please _and_, most importantly, you don't have to call me Master any longer, but neither will you address me as Boy, Freak or anything that you called me when I was younger."

"Or?" asked Vernon, his eyes wide with Harry's generosity and strength of will and family: his time at school must _really_ have changed him.

"You can go," Harry explained, lifting his hand and summoning what looked like a property guide to houses in the country, "And I will provide you with the means to rebuild your lives away from magic and away from me. Dudley will still have his full time at Loretto's paid for and Vernon will remain in his place as one of the high-ups of Grunnings; all that will change is that you'll never have to see me again. You can get back to your lives as you choose: England, Scotland, Wales or Ireland; it doesn't matter. All that it needs is my last favour towards you: so, which is it to be, Dursleys? Will you stay or will you go?"

There was silence in the room as Harry finished his explanation of the terms behind his offer, Dudley looking somewhat surprised as he realised that, either way, he was still winning from his time at Loretto's: he had enjoyed it and he liked his friends. But, in order to accomplish such decisions, it was a life with or without magic: that was the choice.

Petunia looked a little sceptical about the offer: after nearly a year of making their lives hell, the boy was now letting them go: why? What had those others like him done to bring him out of his shell?

"You don't need to know that," Harry whispered, his voice filled with a sense of restrained anger at being thought of like he had done in the old days.

As for Vernon, he was surprised: clearly, Harry must have known that he called him Master and submitted so quickly because he was actually frightened about what would happen the next time he felt that power. Now though, with a job and a successful future in hand, he was being offered a way out and all it would cost was a humble soul or a free ticket: like a get-out-of-jail-free card.

Finally, it was Dudley that asked it, "If…if we choose the latter option, can we…can we still keep in touch if we wanted?"

"No," Harry answered, his voice calm as he told Dudley, "By getting out of here, you're letting go of everything: my parents' memories and the fact that Petunia has a sister; you're leaving me behind and you're basically forgetting everything about the world of magic. All for a life of freedom and fearlessness: put it this way, Dudley: before The Event, you all wanted me out of your lives anyway and now, well, you have that chance. So, once again, I ask you: what do you say?"

"The second option," Petunia answered immediately, not to Harry's surprise as he shook his head: any excuse to forget the proverbial Black Sheep of her family was good for her.

"I don't really want to slip back into old habits," Vernon answered, his voice devoid of the submissiveness of his past self as he addressed Harry, "But neither do I want to be looking over my shoulder and seeing where the next strike would come from…so I too say the second option…Harry."

"Dudley?" asked Harry, looking to his cousin as he reminded him, "Either way, you still attend Loretto's and finally get the chance to act on your own and work to your advantages: and don't say that you don't have any advantages, because that piece of work on the table deserves top marks for this."

"Harry…" Dudley whispered, looking to his parents before he looked to Harry once more as he nodded, "Dad's right: I don't want to slip back into old habits, but, since you seem to be truthful about letting us go…then, sorry cousin, but I too choose the second option. However, I want to thank you for giving me the right and the means to have my own life and freedom while you were at…at Hogwarts: thank you, Harry Potter."

"I see," Harry replied, rising from his seat before he turned and, walking to the door, he turned back before he explained, "When you wake up, you'll have the means to have your own lives: as a last question, I ask you now: where would you like to live?"

"The seaside," Dudley answered quickly, much to the surprise of his parents as he explained, "Living on this island has made me appreciate the healthy sea air…so, please, Harry…can we be near the sea?"

"Sure," Harry smiled, letting out a deep sigh before he lifted his hand and, waving it across the room, he told them, "Goodbye…Dursleys."

His magic and his Power touched the Dursleys before they had a chance to respond, the Power putting the Dursleys to sleep while Harry wandered around the room, packing their belongings and, as a final touch, he pressed his hand to each of their heads, wiping their memories of him, of magic and of the parts he played in their lives over the past eleven years.

As far as the Dursleys were concerned, they were just a perfectly normal family…thank you very much.

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

After dealing with the Dursleys and giving them his last true gift to the family, Harry made his way up to the castle, stopping only once to turn back and, drawing on the full strength of the Power, he spirited the Dursleys away from the Castle, his pre-made plans dropping them off in a hotel in Morecambe where they'd wake and begin making plans to buy a house. With the money from Vernon's job and Harry's last _gift_ to them, which would be covered by apparently having sold their old home, the Dursleys would have the means to continue their life in peace and happiness, away from magic.

It was a gift, but, at the same time, it was a curse because Harry knew that they'd suffer from blank-spots and feelings of fear whenever they did fall back into their old ways: Vernon and Dudley with their bullying natures and Petunia with her screechy, needs-to-know-everyone's-business lifestyle and her desire to be number one.

Just what someone would expect from a Demon of Hogwarts…

Making his way inside, Harry moved through the Outer Sanctum and into the Inner Sanctum towards his chamber: as Mixey had told him, Harry found Serena there, the dark-elf half-breed looking relieved and pleased to see him. Greeting him with her a-typical bow of respect, she asked, "Welcome home, Harry: how do you enjoy life at Hogwarts?"

"How do you know I enjoy it?" asked Harry, a little surprised at the better mannerism of the young elf.

"There's a glow about you that wasn't there before," Serena explained, pointing to Harry's amber eyes as she added, "You seem to be healthier without losing the glow that you had beforehand: did something good happen?"

"You…could say that," Harry reasoned, approaching Serena before he asked her, "Why are you waiting here for me, Serena? You don't have to act in that manner, remember?"

"I remember," Serena explained, though she suddenly looked nervous as she added, "I…I was waiting here because, if it's okay, I…I have a request of you, Harry."

"What?" asked Harry, genuinely interested as he unpacked his belongings for the Season and, opening the window to his main chamber, he allowed Cronus to fly in through the window, the owl chirping with an air of happiness at Serena's presence.

"I…I have been trying to think of a way to thank you for your kindness to me," Serena explained and Harry didn't deny it: he'd always promised that he'd never hurt her and, when she needed comfort, he was there. Maybe that was where his change in demeanour had started and maybe that was how things at Hogwarts had unfolded. Whatever the reason, Harry disappeared into his bedroom before he returned as Serena continued, "I didn't want to force you into something that…that you wouldn't agree to, so I asked…Mr Lupin…Remus and…and he suggested something that he said could help…given how you are when I'm around."

"What did he suggest?" asked Harry, finishing his unpacking before he waved his hand, conjuring a small meal for his evening meal, a second meal appearing for Serena, who joined him graciously, both of them lifting their glasses in cheers before Serena told Harry what she'd learned.

"I…I was wondering if you would consider…consider adopting me as a ward of House Potter."

Harry, who had been drinking from his glass, sputtered and sent his drink flying over the table, coughing heavily before he asked, "I'm sorry, but did you just ask me to adopt you?"

"Not like a daughter sort of thing," Serena explained, watching as Harry cleaned his own mess and refilled his glass, "But like…well, like a sister or someone that's under the House's banner. Ever since…since you first defended my honour back when you found me in your bed, I…I guess I've thought of you as a brother and…when Remus suggested that I ask you about becoming your ward, I felt…that I could become more of a sister to you. I'm sorry if it upsets you, but…well…I just wanted to find a way to thank you for everything you've done for me: I've never felt so free…so wanted."

"I see," Harry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before he started on his dinner, "And, if I said yes, what would that mean for your place as a member of the Castle's staff elves? I'm not all-bad Serena; thanks to my time at Hogwarts, things have changed, but how would things change between you, Zharka and Kyrian?"

"I've already spoken to Zharka about this," Serena explained, her voice as soft as ever, "He encouraged me to speak my mind: I think he must have sensed the change in you before I did. As for Kyrian, I never really see him because of his duties as head of your Castle security, but when he heard about this, he said that…that I deserve a chance to…to be happy. As for…as for being a member of your staff, I'll still help you in lessons and work with you, Harry, but now, in a sense, we'd be…we'd be family: kin."

"I see," Harry sighed again, finishing his meal rather quickly before he took a long drink from his glass as he continued, "How would we do it? Is it a vow or…or a parchment or…what?"

"A blood bond," Serena explained, looking over the table to Harry as she told him, "We link hands and you declare me as a member or a ward of the House as Lord Potter or whatever Lordship you choose to use to protect me. You don't _have_ to do it, Harry, but…"

"I want to," Harry replied, looking up over his linked fingers as he addressed her, "Serena, ever since I started at Hogwarts, I found myself thinking about you and about how you've changed me: I thought I could let it go and keep myself isolated, but, since then, I've found friends, allies and even a betrothed who reminds me of you in how I vowed that no female would suffer like you did. So, Serena, if you would like to become my ward _or_ my sister, then just say so: as Head of House Potter, House Slytherin and House Gryffindor, I'd be glad to accept you as my kin."

"Really?" asked Serena, her answer coming to her when Harry lifted his hand and summoned a dagger to his hand; rising from her seat, Serena walked around to Harry and asked, "Are…are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry replied, his eyes on her as he told her, "However, you may be changed because of the Power within me; I don't know what will happen, but if you're sure about doing this, then I'm sure too."

"Thank you, Harry," Serena gasped, hugging Harry with tears of grateful emotion in her eyes as she held him: she also noticed that he seemed hesitant to do so, but soon, his arms held her and ran a hand through her light-red hair, his voice shushing her and telling her that it was all right.

"So," Harry then asked, "Sister or ward?"

"Sister…please," Serena replied, earning a laugh from Harry as he lifted his hand and easily cut a small incision along his palms; passing the dagger to Serena, Harry watched as she did the same before the two of them linked their hands.

Clearing his throat, Harry coughed once before he declared, "As Head of House Potter and through the bond of blood, I, Hadrian James Potter, Lord of House Potter, House Slytherin and House Gryffindor do hereby adopt the dark-elf half-breed known as Serena into the House of Potter: she is now Serena Morgan Potter, my sister and my friend: as Lord Potter, I welcome her; so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Serena gasped, before she felt a strange warmth run through her body, changing her normally-light-material robes into a set of jet-black and deep red clothes that were marked with the Potter Family Crest. When the magic left her, Serena let her hands pull away from Harry before she asked, "Is it done?"

"It is," Harry remarked, before he smirked as he added, "And, for the record, I've never had a sister or a brother…so this should be interesting."

Serena could only laugh before she left the room, Harry already making plans to provide Serena with her own chambers for her time within his, now _their_ Family Home.

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

When Zharka, Kyrian, Mixey and Remus all learned about Harry's act of kindness towards Serena, they were pleased for her and Zharka thanked his young Lord for his kindness towards the half-elf. The blood from Harry had changed Serena's appearance slightly: her red hair was more profound, which Remus compared to that of Harry's Mother, Lily Potter. Her eyes, which had been a bright shade of topaz, now had an emerald-green edge to their colouring and, in Harry's opinion, made her look stronger.

As Harry had suspected, his blood bonding with Serena had also affected her magic through the Power: she soon discovered that she had a greater affinity than others of her kind with earth and forest life. Her craft of Potions and Healing Knowledge also increased and, just like Harry could Flame from one location to the other, Serena found that she could appear and disappear in a whirlwind of leaves.

When the day of the Christmas Ball at the Castle came around, Harry found himself in a mix of worry and trepidation as he stood in front of his mirror, using his Shape-Shifting power to try on one outfit after another, finding the perfect example of attire for a Noble Lord like him. With his guests coming to the Castle, Harry knew that he had to make things interesting and enjoyable for guests and occupants alike.

The sound of his door opening cut Harry off from his exercise and, as he looked past his reflection, he let a smile cross his face as Serena walked in, dressed in a cobalt-blue gown decorated with silver lace, the Crest of the House formed on a clasp that held her dress together at the shoulders. Her red hair was tied back and brushed smoothly and she also had a small amount of make-up around her topaz eyes that seemed to make them sparkle. With the innocent cheek of any brother, Harry laughed before he asked, "Out to impress someone tonight, are we?"

"Is it too much?" asked Serena, but Harry cut off her attempts to straighten or alter her appearance by turning and taking her hands, shaking his head at her.

"You look amazing," he explained, his words showing true sincerity as he explained, "Just like what I'd expect from a young member of my House: but seriously, Serena: are you looking to impress someone?"

"Only you, little brother," Serena laughed, watching as Harry returned to the mirror and changed into a few more outfits; with a snigger, Serena told him, "Don't be so worried, Harry: they won't be judging your attire, just your knack for holding a party. Tonight is all about you and your guests and nothing else: I'll be right there and Zharka is chaperoning the place while Kyrian is keeping an eye out for trouble."

"Thanks Serena," Harry sighed, before he screwed his eyes shut and, changing once more, he asked, "How about this?"

"Perfect," Serena replied, causing Harry to open his eyes and, with a nod, he agreed with her.

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

Potter Castle's main ballroom was more like something out of a mystical kingdom: the room had been charmed by the elven members of the Household – including Serena – to mimic the Hogwarts Great Hall as snowflakes fell lightly on the floor, though they didn't lie. Instead, the flakes touched the floor and became a beautiful set of sparks and starlight that made the room shine. The walls were decorated with holly wreaths and decorations commemorating the Season while the top of the hall held a large buffet table with plenty of room along the sides and through the hall for dancing, eating and socialising. Music was played from somewhere in the halls by magic summoned from Harry and, as the young Lord walked into the hall, he was actually impressed: Zharka and his ilk must have really known how important this was to Harry.

"Beautiful," he whispered, before a soft pop announced Mixey's arrival.

"Lord Harry's guests are arriving, sir," the elf explained, though she too took a moment to stare in awe at the grandeur of the room, "Shall Mixey show them to the ballroom?"

"Yes," Harry replied, parting the double doors as he told Mixey, "Inform them that I'll meet and greet them here: thank you, Mixey."

When Mixey vanished, Harry then noticed Serena approaching, the young elven Potter standing next to her brother before she asked, "Ready for this?"

"One way to find out," Harry chuckled, watching as the main door to the Castle was opened, Mixey's directions showing his guests through to the ballroom.

The first guests, not surprisingly, were Daphne, Adrian as well as a young girl that Harry assumed was Daphne's sister and a rather enchanting-looking woman that he assumed was her Mother. Greeting them in a customary fashion – shaking Adrian's hand and kissing the back of Daphne's hand and that of her sister and Mother – Harry smiled politely as he explained, "Lord Greengrass, Daphne, Lady Greengrass, Scion Greengrass: welcome to Potter Castle: thank you for accepting my invitation."

"It is we who should thank you, Lord Potter," Lady Greengrass explained, her eyes then noticing Serena as she asked, "And who is this young elven lady?"

"My apologies," Harry replied, introducing Serena to the Greengrasses as he told them, "My esteemed guests, allow me to introduce my recently-blood-adopted sister, Serena Potter: Serena, this is my betrothed, Daphne Greengrass and her family. Please," he then added, indicating the hall, "Come in: make yourselves at home. My apologies for no seating arrangements, but I felt tonight would be better for all as more of a…soiree than an actual celebratory ball."

"A noble sentiment, Harry," Daphne laughed, before she added, "And, speaking of introductions, allow me to introduce my little sister, Astoria Greengrass and my Mother, Elena Greengrass."

"Pleasure," Harry nodded, though he had to laugh when Astoria curtsied to him, blushing with a sense of embarrassed awe as she did so.

"Nice robes, by the way," Daphne then added, taking notice of Harry's white dress robes that wrapped around his body like a tuxedo, a red shirt underneath the jacket of the dress robes, the Head of House Potter ring clear on his finger. Harry had even changed his dirty-blonde hair into jet-black and returned his eyes to emerald-green in homage to his parents.

As the Greengrasses entered, the rest of Harry's guests began to arrive: Neville, who introduced Harry to his Grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, who was both awed and honoured to be in the presence of an elven lady like Serena, though she also thanked Harry for helping Neville come out of his shell.

Hermione was the next to arrive and with her were two Muggles dressed in formalwear: Mr Daniel Granger, as Hermione introduced him, was dressed in a suit that would be better suited for a groom at a wedding while Mrs Emma Granger was dressed in a beautiful-looking red dress that trailed neatly along the floor. As for Hermione, she was dressed in a green dress that seemed to match Slytherin colours, her messy hair tied back and her eyes wide with awe at the sight of the room.

Finally, Blaise arrived as he was one of the other Slytherins that Harry had invited and with him was a young woman in a silvery gown that he introduced as Elizabeth Zabini, the elder woman inclining her head as Harry made a plan to speak to her regarding the battle with Grunnings.

Then the RSVP'd invitees appeared: Susan Bones accompanied by Madam Amelia Bones, who was her aunt and her guardian, the latter feeling honoured and privileged to be here in the Potter Family's ancient home. When Harry introduced Serena, Madam Amelia also made a comment about Harry being just like his Father, a comment that had Harry surprised, though he didn't show it.

Following the Bones' were a family that had been offered by Susan: Cedric Diggory, a third-year Hufflepuff and a friend of Susan's, along with his parents, Amos and Tabitha Diggory, both of whom were proud and grateful for Harry's invitation, Amos also a little awed at the sight of Serena: apparently, he'd never encountered a dark elf before.

The Patils followed the Diggorys and they were accompanied by the Davis Family: Tracey, Parvati and Padma seemed to walk in together while their parents, Alicia and Rowan Davis and Rani and Haresh Patil, all greeting Harry and, like the others, telling him what an honour it was to receive an invitation to a Potter Family Ball.

Finally, as Harry began to feel tired in his mind and his jaw muscles with his perfected smile, the trouble arrived: the Malfoys: Lord Lucius Malfoy, a proud-looking man with light-blonde hair and cold blue eyes, entered and offered a hand to Harry, the Malfoy Lord dressed in an emerald-green robe that looked custom-made, his cane in his right hand. As he shook Harry's hand, Lucius was introduced to Serena and, for a moment, Harry thought that he saw something akin to disgust cross the Malfoy Elder's face before Draco Malfoy appeared, dressed in formal-looking black robes; however, Draco didn't shake Harry's hand and turned his nose up at Serena.

Finally, Draco's Mother, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, appeared and, when he saw her, Harry actually understood the meaning behind her name: she had a proud, noble appearance that could be described as beautiful, her beauty only amplified by the white gown that she wore, her posture as tall and straight as most purebloods. Offering his hand to Lady Malfoy, Harry politely kissed the back of it before he introduced Serena and, unlike her male family members, Narcissa told Serena that she was honoured to meet one of what she called the Fair Folk.

Making a note to speak with her later about why Lucius and Draco could have turned their noses up at Serena, Harry moved to the head of the hall, up onto a raised platform and, amplifying his voice, he addressed the room, "My honoured friends, guests, allies and invitees: for those of you who don't know me, I am Lord Hadrian James Potter, Harry to my friends…"

There were a few chuckles at this before Harry continued. "On this night, we celebrate the Season and the late Winter Solstice; so tonight, we eat, drink and be merry with friends and companions: I only ask that, while you are here, keep any…discomforts outside these halls. House Potter has a long and profound history of being fair and equal to all and, as my guests, I ask the same of you. Tonight is not about influence or strength or who is better than whom: tonight, we are one and, for now, I ask that you all enjoy yourselves and, should you need anything, then please, ask Zharka, a High Elf that is head of my staff household. I shall try and converse with each of you before the night is done, but, for now, let the festivities begin."

A slow dance tune echoed from around the halls as Harry stepped down to scattered, but grateful applause from his guests, each of them congratulating him on a brave speech in front of such a numerous party.

Over the next thirty minutes, Harry did the 'respectable host' routine and meet and greet with his guests, sharing drinks with a few of the students and making light conversation with the adults. At one time, Daphne found him and asked him for a dance: as host, it would be improper of him to deny her and so, doing the best he could with the knowledge he'd acquired from lessons from Serena and Zharka, Harry guided her across the floor. Though, somehow, after the dance, he found himself also sharing a dance with Daphne's sister, Astoria, who seemed content to hold him as she moved with him…almost like a princess with her Prince Charming. When he was done, Harry repeated his kiss on the back of Astoria's hand from before and moved off towards the side of the hall; however, just as he reached Serena's side, Harry found himself being called by Mixey, who appeared in front of him.

"Lord Harry," Mixey gasped, "There is an unwelcome guest here: he will not leave."

"Show me to them," Harry replied, excusing himself from his sister's side as Mixey took him down to the entrance, the sound of the party still echoing in his ears. Moving down along a snowy pathway, Harry reached the gateway and, as Mixey revealed the uninvited guests, Harry felt a mix of disbelief and rage rise up inside him as he asked, "Begging your pardon, but what _exactly_ are you doing here?"

"We heard of your party, Harry, my boy," Albus Dumbledore replied, his entrance to the castle blocked by Harry's Family Magic, "And, as Headmaster of Hogwarts, I felt it was my right to attend such a soiree to ensure your safety: now, would you be a sport and allow me to enter your home?"

"I don't welcome you," Harry remarked, keeping his distance from Dumbledore as he added, "All invitations were sent out here and the only way to find the Castle is if you're invited onto the island by the Lord, which is yours truly, Dumbledore: me. So, while I would like to know just how you found such a protected place with ease, I'm afraid that I have to ask you to leave: you _and_ your guests."

From behind Dumbledore, the Weasley matriarch that Harry had noticed on the first day of Hogwarts' term appeared, accompanied by her family, though Ron Weasley had a look of fury as he saw the castle illuminated behind Harry.

"I didn't invite any Weasleys," Harry explained, "Now leave: your presence here is disturbing my duty as host."

"So you'd rather hang around with Death Eaters and unworthies than real people?" asked Ron, earning a cold glare from Harry as he shook his head.

"Those _unworthies_ are guests of House Potter," Harry replied, "Now _leave:_ don't make me ask tw…"

He was cut off by a loud pop and Mixey appearing at his side, her eyes wide with terror as she squealed, "Lord Harry; Lord Harry!"

"What is it, Mixey?" asked Harry, kneeling down to calm the elf.

"Is Miss Serena," Mixey answered, unaware of the rage that had suddenly risen in Harry with the words, "She's in trouble, sir!"

Not even at Hogwarts had Harry moved as fast as he did upon hearing those words, leaving the unwelcome guests beyond the gateway, their eyes watching as Harry left them alone…again.

**Chapter 11 and Harry seems to have chosen his side, but what could have happened to Serena and what will Harry do to protect her?**

**Also, can Dumbledore find a way inside Harry's circle or will the Demon outwit him at every turn?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry rescues Serena and deals with the guilty party, but it seems that even Harry has his limits: also, upon returning to Hogwarts, Harry finds a gift from an **_**anonymous**_** source, but even Harry can't be fooled; and, to top it all off, Harry learns about the forbidden corridor and talks with Hermione about his revelation;**

**Please Read and Review**


	12. You Are Just One Man!

The Demon of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **For a heads-up, I should point out that Harry is going to be showing different emotions depending on the company he keeps; he's also going to be powerful and have an attitude, language and understanding beyond his age. So, if you don't like any of these things, then for the love of Merlin, don't read this story. That's all I'm going to say about this one.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to Winged Seer Wolf for helping bring back my darker nature; my recommended read for this story is _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda; an amazing Dark Harry story. I would also like to recommend the story _Hadrian Potter: Darkness Rising_ by AvatarVecna; both of these are amazing stories in their own rights.

Harry/Daphne

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speech_'

**Review Answers:**

**Area808code: There will be repercussions, but there'll also be a shocking truth come to light;**

**Goldrune09: That's not the only nerve that Dumbledore will have as the next chapters will prove;**

**T4: Yeah well I decided to give them an out as Harry is becoming less dark and Greyer: as for Serena, she's going to be taken care of in ways that will surprise the reader;**

**WhiteElfElder: There's a clue as to what I mean in the title of this chapter;**

**StormyFireDragon: Yeah, thanks for pointing that out, Storm: sometimes I type so quickly that I miss the obvious things;**

**Dogsby: The things that Lucius will lose will come to light in between first and second year, but you're not far off there;**

**Separ: Is the sky blue?**

**ALSO: A big thanks to everyone that has read, reviewed, faved, alerted and contributed to the story: we're now at 300 reviews and climbing: thanks everyone.**

_He was cut off by a loud pop and Mixey appearing at his side, her eyes wide with terror as she squealed, "Lord Harry; Lord Harry!"_

"_What is it, Mixey?" asked Harry, kneeling down to calm the elf._

"_Is Miss Serena," Mixey answered, unaware of the rage that had suddenly risen in Harry with the words, "She's in trouble, sir!"_

_Not even at Hogwarts had Harry moved as fast as he did upon hearing those words, leaving the unwelcome guests beyond the gateway, their eyes watching as Harry left them alone…again._

Chapter 12: "You Are Just One Man!"

Draco Malfoy thought that he had officially entered the pureblood equivalent of Hell:

First, _Potter_ had treated him like something that Draco wouldn't even use to wipe his boots with and then he'd exiled Draco from Slytherin House and, somehow, he'd become Heir Primus of House Black: _that_ was the ultimate insult to the Malfoy Heir's honour as far as he was concerned. House Black, his Mother's House, was meant to be his House when the treacherous current Lord _finally_ kicked the bucket and yet it was in the hands of this half-blood pretender and loser.

However, when he'd written a letter to his Father to get _Lord_ Slytherin's rule overridden, it had been his Mother that had responded in kind:

_Your Father cannot help you here, Draconis: the will of a Founder's Heir is FINAL! Do NOT cause trouble for him or you will find yourself out of Hogwarts and sent somewhere else…like Durmstrang._

As the term had progressed, Draco had done the best that he could to oblige his Mother's request: anything was better than Durmstrang, which was a place where his Father's name would mean very little _and_, unlike Hogwarts, Durmstrang students knew of, practised and specialised in the Dark Arts. So what could Draco do to them when they had skills and abilities that he could only dream of?

Then, on Halloween Night, Draco had encountered a strange happening and an unusual fear-inducing nightmare where he was as small and insignificant as blood-traitors and Mudbloods and yet it was those people that stood above him, laughing at him. _That_ wouldn't do and so, when Harry had handed out invites to his Yule Ball, Draco had begrudgingly accepted, knowing that the threat made by the Lord of Slytherin House and slowly-rising Slytherin King was genuine.

However, upon arriving at the Ball, Draco had been disgusted and soiled to find Mudbloods, blood-traitors, unworthies _and_, to top it all off, Muggles _and_ two half-breeds sharing the same environment as him and his parents. Worse still: Potter called one of these creatures his sister; did the git have _no_ respect?

So it was understandable, to Draco's twisted mind, as to why he was in the pureblood's Hell: but it wouldn't stand; he'd teach Potter a lesson.

Laying down his glass, which _hadn't_ been filled with rich decanters of wine, but _juice_ – Potter had said that he would oblige the adults, but the younger ones would _not_ drink at his soiree – Draco crossed the room before he approached the disgusting red-haired half-breed and asked, "Pardon me, Miss Potter: would you indulge me a moment of your company?"

The half-breed actually had the nerve to glare at him like he was filth, before she nodded to a corner of the ballroom as she told him, "My brother distrusts you, Scion Malfoy, so I will not leave this room."

Then, with a sneer that Draco usually saved for those beneath him, the half-breed, _Serena_ if Draco remembered correctly – like freaks and unworthies like _her_ deserved names – stepped past Draco and moved to a quiet corner of the room.

Her attitude and her belief that she was better than _him_ was the final straw for Draco: he followed her and, as soon as he met her, the Malfoy Heir smacked her clean across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor, before he jumped on her and ripped at her gown, his voice laced with fury as he asked, "Do you actually think that a half-breed _thing_ like you is better than me? Does your thick-skulled _brother_ think he can best me? You should not be breathing my air, you _filthy_ freak, you should be kissing my boots."

"And you…" an icy voice interrupted, Draco then realising that the music and ambience of the room had fallen silent, each of the members of the room now looking at him while the owner of the voice added, "Should be running, Draco Malfoy: now take your hands off my sister!"

"Why are you defending her, Potter?" demanded Draco, looking into the bright-green eyes of the Lord of the Manor, "She's filth: she's nothing and so are _you_; fraternising with their kind. You're _nothing_; I am better than all of you and…"

"And you are assaulting a member of _my_ family in front of nearly a half-a-hundred witnesses _and_ the Head of the DMLE," Harry reminded him, though his hands were clenched tightly into fists as he snarled, "Get _off_ Serena _now_…before I really lose my temper!"

The lights in the room suddenly darkened while an ominous cold wind blew through the room, frightening a few of the guests while Harry himself seemed to be trying _very_ hard to keep his emotions in check.

On an instinctive whim, Draco glanced to his Father, but it was his Mother that interjected as she exclaimed, "Lord Potter: while I thank you for your hospitality and your generous offer to come to this majestic castle, I must ask that you allow my husband, my _son_ and I to take our leave."

"And…the assault?" asked Harry, noticing a smirk appearing on the face of Lucius Malfoy while Narcissa spoke up.

"I promise you that Draco _will_ be punished for this," she explained, before striding forwards and, grabbing Draco, she pulled him off Serena, her eyes on the dark elf as she added, "I apologise if he harmed you in any serious ways, Miss Potter…Lord Potter, by your leave!"

"Get out," Harry growled, somehow able to sense that Narcissa meant well with her words, though he could also feel an air of warning from her, like she was trying to make him aware of a point that, in his fury, he was blind to at the moment. "You, Lady Narcissa, as a member of House Black, are welcome back here as and when invited, but your spawn and your…_husband_ are _not_: now, please leave."

Narcissa had to drag Draco out of there while Harry turned and, glaring at Lucius, he gave him his coldest stare as he hissed in a hushed voice, "I took down your Master with hardly an effort, Malfoy: taking _you_ down, I shall enjoy…one day."

"One day…indeed," Lucius sneered, tipping an invisible hat to Harry for appearances sake before he turned and left, leaving Harry to move across the floor and, kneeling by Serena, he fixed her dress before he ran a hand over the bruise that had formed from Malfoy's cowardly assault.

"Madam Amelia!" Harry snarled, looking to said woman with rage and determination in his eyes, "I want Malfoy charged and penalised with assaulting my family…"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Lord Potter," Amelia replied, though her voice held a note of sorrow in her tone; as the party resumed, Harry rose from Serena's side, the dark elf now sticking close to him as he glared at Amelia.

"And why not?" he asked, indicating the room, "All these witnesses: _my_ Family's Magic…why won't it be possible?"

"Malfoy is a master of the spinster's art," Amelia explained, moving closer to Harry and Serena to keep their conversation quiet; at the same time, Zharka, Daphne, Neville, Hermione and Remus all joined the trio, the Greengrass Heiress then realising just where Harry's softer side had started to show itself.

Amelia was still speaking to Harry as she explained, "If we brought him up on charges of assaulting Miss Serena, he would ask why they were wasting time with an elf half-breed and then insist that she asked his son to assault her. He would have most-likely made some sort of _contribution_ towards that end and, in the Wizengamot, Malfoy has many allies…but you, Lord Potter…you are just one man."

"One man with a half-dozen Houses at my beck and call," Harry insisted, counting them off on his fingers, "Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Black, Peverell _and_, though it's only a Regent House, Evans; Malfoy _cannot_ win this one, Madam Amelia."

"Even a _Master_ of the arts like you has his limits, Harry," Daphne sighed, moving to comfort her betrothed while Zharka was tending to Serena; holding Harry in her embrace, Daphne continued, "You know that I'm right, but don't worry, because we won't let it happen again. Not everyone is as prejudiced as the Malfoys."

"Why?" asked Harry, looking past Daphne to Amelia once more, "What made him do it?"

"There are some families," Amelia explained, shrugging ruefully as she added, "Like Malfoy and some of his cronies who believe that they're better than everyone else because they have what's known as _pure-blood_: anyone that isn't _pure-blood_ isn't worth their time. So, if I had to guess, I'd say that someone like you, Lord Potter, a son of a Muggleborn and a Pureblood Wizard who has more authority than the Malfoys, is a threat to their kind. Then, when you add in Miss Serena's half-breed status while classing her as a member of an ancient Pureblood House: it's just pouring oil on the fire."

"That's why they call people like me a Mudblood," Hermione added, her eyes on Remus as she asked, "What's the difference between a half-breed and a half-blood anyway?"

"A half-breed is someone with creature blood in their veins," Remus explained, catching Harry's eyes as he said this, "So, in Serena's case, she's half-dark-elf and, like in certain parts of the world, there are half-vampires, half-giants and others like them; to a pureblood, half-breeds have very little say in the world and the same can be said for those of half-bred ancestry: like centaurs and werewolves and even Veela. It's been that way for so long that the magical government allow themselves to be drawn in by pureblood discrimination and propaganda."

"Both of which are ripe in the Wizengamot," Amelia explained, returning the attention of the conversation to Harry, "And people like Malfoy live for the times when that comes in handy: they spin the truth, no matter the situation, and make it their own version of events. So, as sorry as I am to confess this to you, Lord Potter, there really _is_ very little that you can do: as I said, you are just one man."

Harry sighed deeply before he removed himself from Daphne's embrace and, turning to Zharka, he asked, "Zharka, would you be so kind as to announce this evening's festivities are almost over? I'll take Serena to our room and…fix her up there."

"You sleep in the same room?" asked Hermione, looking to Serena, who was clearly older than Harry.

"Ever since I first met her," Harry explained, walking to Hermione before he added, "As you well know, there are certain…reasons for everything I've done, Hermione: by the way, thank your parents for their attendance tonight. And, if you'd be so kind, would you mind offering them another invite for…say…Boxing Day? I have something that I need to discuss with you if you can spare a moment?"

"Oh…" Hermione nodded, watching as Harry led Serena away from the ballroom, her eyes still filled with wonder and shock as to the way that the stoic Slytherin King acted with the half-breed.

She was also surprised to notice that Daphne hadn't said anything about Harry's closeness to Serena or his affectionate behaviour with her…

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

Out of the way of the others and safely back in his private chambers, Harry tapped into the Power and healed Serena's bruise before he fixed her dress and, conjuring a tissue, he wiped at her tear-streaked eyes, the voice of the dark-elf addressing him as she sniffled, "I…I'm sorry…Harry; I…I failed you…as a sister."

"Now what possible reason would there be for you to think that?" asked Harry, actually helping Serena out of her repaired dress and helped her into bed: she was older than him, but she needed his comfort now.

"Be…because I'm…I'm a half-breed…" Serena sniffed, though her sadness was slowly passing away with Harry's gentle touches on her hair and face, "There…there's nothing…you can do…to make this right. I also…I _let_ him fool me…he didn't…didn't like me; I let…down…"

"Look at me."

Serena obliged, her eyes wide when she saw actual pity in the green-eyed glare of her little brother as he sat on her bed, remaining at her side while he spoke, "You haven't let me down, Serena and you _never_ will: it's because of you that I learned to forgive those from my past and come out of the darkness that I thought I'd need to survive at Hogwarts. It's because of you that I managed to have fun with my friends _and_ make the offer of betrothal to Daphne: _you_ did all those things and that was long before you were a Potter. So don't you cry for thinking you've failed me, because you've made me a better person."

"But…Malfoy…"

"Leave him to me," Harry smirked, his eyes now shining with a new sense of brightness and planning as he explained, "Slytherins, especially their Lord, _are_ infamous for moving on plans of attack and not getting caught; rest assured, Draco Malfoy won't get away with this."

"But…didn't Amelia say that…you're just one man?" asked Serena, earning a nod from Harry as he ran a delicate hand through her hair.

"Yes," he answered, before he winked as he added, "But this _one man_ has another legacy that doesn't involve politics…and, if my memory serves me correctly, there are two people at Hogwarts that can help me awaken that legacy."

"What legacy?"

Placing a gentle kiss on Serena's brow, Harry rose from the bed and, moving across the room, he disrobed and climbed into his own bed, using his shape-shifting power to return to the dirty-blonde-haired, amber-eyed pre-teen that he had enjoyed resembling at Hogwarts before he answered Serena as he called it a night.

"The Marauders."

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

On Boxing Day, Harry was sat out on the same balcony area where he'd spoken with Remus, a hot mug of hot chocolate resting on the table next to him, Serena sat on the rail on the edge of the balcony, slowly blowing through a silver-crafted flute – a Christmas present from Zharka – as she tried to learn to play it. The soft tunes, even when Serena went wrong with her notes, proved to be soothing and almost as serene as her namesake to Harry: they were perfect for what he'd need to do today.

As he took a drink from his mug, Harry sputtered slightly as Mixey appeared accompanied by Dan, Emma and Hermione Granger, all three of them looking a little tired, but otherwise happy. Hermione, Harry also noticed, was wearing a new outdoors travelling cloak in Slytherin colours. When he noticed this, he laughed as he asked, "You like the gift then?"

"I do," Hermione replied, before she reached into her pocket and withdrew a small parcel that she set down on the table with Harry, "They're for you and Serena: after Christmas Eve's events…"

A sharp note was suddenly blown on Serena's flute, drawing Harry's attention to her as her hands trembled; with a resigned sigh, the Demon of Hogwarts told her, "It's okay, Serena: Hermione was just being polite…weren't you, Hermione?"

"Y…Yes," Hermione replied, watching as Harry resized the presents and, with careful aim, he threw Serena's gift to her – though he was also amused at Hermione's quickness to gift a person she'd only just met – before he looked back to Hermione as she added, "Sorry, Serena."

"That's okay," Serena replied, opening her gift and, when she did, her eyes widened as she found a single gold band with a dolphin pendant set onto the base, "Oh…Hermione: it's…it's beautiful."

"I'm not really a fan of dolphins," Hermione explained, smirking as she told them, "My Aunt gave it to me when I was little: I think she did it to spite me cause of how I'm different to her prissy daughter. Anyway, I thought that you'd like it."

"Thank you," Harry sighed, watching as Serena fixed the pendant around her neck; Harry, meanwhile, indicated the Grangers as he asked, "Now, to business: won't you please sit down?"

As the trio obliged, Harry waved his hand, conjuring three more mugs of hot chocolate, though he had to change Dan's to a good strong coffee when the man explained that he didn't like hot chocolate, before he addressed them, "Now, first off I want you to know that I didn't call you here to insult your family or anything, but like I told Hermione, I've been doing some research and found a rather interesting piece of information."

"What's that?" asked Dan, taking a drink from his coffee and actually liking the flavour: Hermione had said that her friend had some power behind him; now he knew just how much.

"First I need to ask something," Harry replied, linking his fingers around his own mug before he asked, "The Granger name: is that matriarchal or patriarchal?"

"My family," Dan answered, looking to Emma as he explained, "Emma's family was from America and, when I met her on the first holiday over there, I was hooked."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he explained, "Anyway, Mr Granger, it may interest you to know that your family actually holds some magical lineage."

"It does?" asked Hermione, watching as Harry snapped his fingers, summoning a rolled parchment, which he handed to Hermione without so much as an answer.

Instead, he continued, "The details are on there, but the Cliff Notes version is that Hermione is the first witch in nearly seven generations to hold magic since the days of Hector Dagworth-Granger: a master Potions Crafter and the founder of a society of Potions Masters that still exists today. Now, while I know that this will surprise you, I have managed to ask some…rather confidential sources about this information and they explained that, in his later years, Hector's line was cursed so that no _male_ descendants could inherit the gift as is the norm for any magical line. Instead, the Dagworth-Granger's bloodline could only truly be inherited by a female successor…like Hermione."

"Wow," Hermione gasped, unfurling the parchment and looking it over: it was a family tree diagram of the family and there, at the bottom of it, was her name. Tracing it back through the seven generations that Harry had mentioned, Hermione's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Each of his direct descendants: they were all male."

"Yep," Harry agreed, putting emphasis on the 'p' as he told them, "Hermione is the first to bear the bloodline through the age of the line: she, quite literally, is the seventh child of Hector Dagworth-Granger and the sole heiress of the legacy he left behind. A legacy that, if you went to Gringotts, they'd be all too willing to unlock for you."

"So…does that mean that I have magical blood as well, Lord Potter?" asked Dan, earning a shake of the head from Harry.

"No, Mr Granger," he explained, "You have the means to _carry _the magical gene, but you can't cast spells or, unfortunately, brew Potions: you _can_, however, visit Diagon Alley and pass through onto Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters _and_ visit Hogwarts due to the weak trace in your DNA. As for you, Mrs Granger, you're still 100% Muggle, which makes Hermione a half-blood, just like me, and not a Muggleborn."

"That's why it's always made sense to her, then," Emma remarked, earning a nod from Harry as she then asked, "What about her status? After…" she glanced to Serena before she continued, "After the other day, what will it…"

"Hermione's family will most likely have a seat on the Wizengamot for the Dagworth-Granger bloodline," Harry explained, "And she does have a right to it: no Wizengamot member, not even the Minister or the Chief Warlock himself can overrule that. Now, in case you're wondering for the reason that I told you about this, I can safely assure you that I'm not looking for any sort of repayment: I just find it unsettling that a bright and prodigal child like Hermione is blind to her legacy."

Hermione then realised something, "This is why you couldn't hate me despite your treatment at Muggle hands, isn't it, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry replied, laughing as he explained, "I felt a little uneasy about it all, but now that I know the truth, I know that everything's okay: as I told Hermione, I don't have a problem with all Muggles, just the ones that think that _we're_ the freaks."

"We'd be kind of hypocritical for thinking that when our own daughter is a witch and I'm a descendant of a wizard," Dan laughed, but Harry shook his head as he looked to the man.

"You'd be surprised how relatives can act when their magical offspring is revealed to them."

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

The rest of the holiday passed by without much further trouble: Harry, after the generous welcoming that he received from them at his own party, finally accepted the invitation to the New Year Ball at Longbottom Manor, which was located in the hills of Snowdonia, Wales. In that evening, with permission from Hermione, Harry revealed the truth about Hermione's lineage to the other members of his court and, at the same time, also thanked Neville for his continued support throughout the trials and tests that pre-teen life was throwing at him.

Like at his own party, Harry shared dances with Daphne, Astoria and even Hermione, though most of the time was spent with his betrothed and, to his surprise, when the countdown to midnight was announced, Daphne took Harry out to the front of the manor and, just as fireworks filled the skies, she kissed him!

Harry, who had never been kissed before, was actually surprised by the action, but, when Daphne let go of him, she smiled at him before she explained, "That's for your nobility towards that new sister of yours…and because you're my betrothed: while we may only be eleven, I think I'm okay to kiss you."

Harry was too stunned to say or do anything in response: instead, he just watched as Daphne returned to the party, leaving Harry to scoff, before he laughed and, looking to the array of colours that filled the sky, he whispered to the New Year's Night;

"I do _not_ understand that girl…and I get the feeling that I never will."

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

Finally, it was time for the gang to return to Hogwarts and, on the train ride back to Hogsmeade Station, very little was said about the events of New Year's, though Blaise, Hermione, Neville and Tracey – who had joined them on the train when they'd arrived – all commented on how Daphne was holding Harry's hand and the Demon of Slytherin was saying nothing in response.

When they reached Hogwarts and found themselves returning to Slytherin House, Harry was then alarmed to find one key change in the way things were as _Malfoy_ had somehow returned to Slytherin and was whispering and laughing in one corner with his Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. As Harry passed the blonde git, he glared at him, to which Draco shrugged ruefully and smirked with confidence as he looked at Harry; thankfully, Neville and Blaise must have sensed trouble as they pulled Harry away and into their dorm.

"How did _he_ get back here?" asked Harry, earning a shrug from Neville while Blaise wandered to his bed, a look of certainty in his eyes.

"After what happened over the holidays," Blaise replied, looking over to a now-furious Harry as he seemed to disappear into the bathing room of their dorm, "He must have had his Father pull some strings: Lucius Malfoy _is_ on the Board after all."

"So Malfoy wins again and my hands are tied," Harry scowled, leaving the bathroom with damp hair and a still-furious look in his amber eyes, "This isn't right…it's just…just…"

"How is Serena doing?" asked Neville, quickly changing the subject while Harry changed into his night-clothes.

"She's much better thanks to our friends and their support," Harry replied, smiling as he added, "Oh, and Neville, thank your Gran for the diamond-burnished dagger that she sent to Serena as a present: she never lets go of it."

"Every young woman needs a trump card for protection," Neville remarked, though Harry had a feeling that he was quoting someone else's words there.

With a sigh, he pulled back the curtains around his bed and, as he did so, something fell _out_ of the bedcovers: it was a silvery, fluid-like something that felt like water as Harry picked it up. As he ran his fingers across its surface, a note fell out of the folds and landed on the pillow of his bed; going for the note, Harry then felt a strange _need_ to use this mysterious gift push at his mind…but he wasn't so naïve.

Thinking quickly, Harry gathered the Power in his fingers and, as he ran his fingers over the surface, he combined the Power with his magic and dispelled the _need_ that he'd felt along with what felt like a charm that would keep track of his location _and_ also allow him to be heard even though this…cloak was meant to protect him.

"Harry!" Gasped Neville suddenly, seeing the cloak in his hands, "Where did you get an Invisibility Cloak?"

"I just…found it here," Harry replied, going for the note once more; this time, he picked it up and noticed a scrawled handwriting that he didn't recognise, but could read with ease.

_Your Father left this in my possession before he died; it is time that it was returned to you: use it well_

"It belonged to my Dad," Harry muttered, folding the cloak and setting it down in his trunk, before he rose and laughed as he asked, "Then why is it _not_ in my Family Vault?"

"Gringotts would know," Neville suggested, watching as Harry made his way into bed, dowsing the lights with a flick of his wand, which earned a question from Neville as he asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to find out some answers," Harry explained, closing the curtains around his bed, which was a sign that the conversation was over.

However, Blaise passed Harry's bed and, eyeing the trunk, he asked, "What can he do, Neville? How does he always seem so calm? He's just one man!"

"Yes he is," Neville agreed, though he knew more than Blaise, which was why he added, "But that's not a bad thing, Blaise…unless you're his enemies."

**Chapter 12 and it seems that, despite the words of another, Harry is **_**still**_** just one man: but can he overcome that weak point?**

**Also, just how did Draco find his way back into Slytherin and how can Harry win a battle that requires more finesse than force?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry learns about the forbidden corridor and the Stone, both of which only heighten his suspicions about the events of the year; plus, after rescuing the Stone, Harry discovers another with The Power and learns a truth about his Dad's Cloak that intrigues him; and, to top it all off, in going after the Stone, Harry comes face-to-face…with Voldemort!**

**Please Read and Review**


	13. In the Dark of the Night

The Demon of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **For a heads-up, I should point out that Harry is going to be showing different emotions depending on the company he keeps; he's also going to be powerful and have an attitude, language and understanding beyond his age. So, if you don't like any of these things, then for the love of Merlin, don't read this story. That's all I'm going to say about this one.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to Winged Seer Wolf for helping bring back my darker nature; my recommended read for this story is _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda; an amazing Dark Harry story. I would also like to recommend the story _Hadrian Potter: Darkness Rising_ by AvatarVecna; both of these are amazing stories in their own rights.

Harry/Daphne

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speech_'

**Review Answers:**

**Mizzrazz72: That may yet happen, though there has to be that one true reason for it, which will come in CoS;**

**WhiteElfElder: It's safe to say that Harry will start to show his more…politically-focused side in due time; as for the hint about the family heirlooms, things will come to light soon;**

**Hideout Writer: You're forgiven, but while Harry's **_**not**_** a natural Slytherin, his ambition makes him that way as does his ties to Salazar himself;**

**Shadowdude333: You must have missed the hint a few chapters back and the hint in what I describe for this chapter;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: With everything he's had to go through in the year – learning to open up, being betrothed and becoming the Slytherin King – I think he can be forgiven for ignoring certain signs, old friend;**

**SlythrINHermione: Don't sound so worried: Sirius will be making his appearance fairly soon: as for the whole 'heir primus of the Blacks' part of it, I plan on explaining that one;**

**Ace of Hate: I don't know: for now, I'm just going with my inspirations;**

**Dogsby: Sounds like a funny idea, but also something that could be used later;**

**StormyFireDragon: Things are starting to get interesting, Storm: that much I can promise you;**

**T4: The part that Serena will have to play in due time is thanks to that suggestion, old friend;**

_However, Blaise passed Harry's bed and, eyeing the trunk, he asked, "What can he do, Neville? How does he always seem so calm? He's just one man!"_

"_Yes he is," Neville agreed, though he knew more than Blaise, which was why he added, "But that's not a bad thing, Blaise…unless you're his enemies."_

Chapter 13: In the Dark of the Night

The new term rolled around and, with it, Harry began to find himself distracted by the up-and-coming end-of-year exams that would rank each student in Hogwarts. Within the Snake Pit, the competition only heated up as Harry, Neville, Blaise, Daphne, Tracey and Hermione all worked together on their revisions, but also made sure not to share their own secrets with the others. As far as males went, Harry had heard from Severus that _he_ was Rank Number One in the first-years while the females were – after the changes made to the House – a close set between the three girls.

This revelation brought a humorous comment from Daphne as she told Harry, "I guess if we're the Silver Quartet with you and Neville, then you can consider Tracey, Hermione and I the Brainy Trio."

Aside from the humour from his betrothed, Harry took most of his nights revising with the spirit of Salazar Slytherin in the Sanctuary and, on the nights that he wasn't revising, he was tapping into his Flaming power and using it to direct his way around Hogwarts. To this end, Harry also began to create a sort of map inside his head that, thanks to the advanced lessons he received from Salazar, allowed him to memorise the layout of Hogwarts without even trying.

It was on one such night, in the middle of March, which Harry found himself appearing on the third floor, outside a corridor that, back in the Welcoming Feast, the Headmaster had said was forbidden. Maybe, Harry wondered to himself, maybe Harry it was time to find out why that was.

Opening the door with a quick Alohomora Charm, Harry locked the door again behind him as he stepped into a fairly-large chamber, a strange feeling of foreboding filling Harry's chest as he had a sudden feeling that he wasn't alone. Conjuring a fireball, Harry found his suspicions confirmed when, as he looked around the room, he found himself face-to-face-to-face-to-face with a large, ferocious-looking, red-eyed Cerberus. For a long moment, neither Harry nor the Cerberus made a move, but then, as the moment passed, a low, threatening and _hungry_ growl ripped from the three heads.

"Oh, I don't think so," Harry whispered, releasing some of his Demon's Aura on the Cerberus: to his surprise, his attempt at intimidation actually worked on this titan-sized monster as the dog's expressions changed from ferocious to cowering and submissive, the large beast setting itself down low as it cowered before the dark force in front of it. Approaching one of the Cerberus' heads, Harry smiled softly as he stroked the canine behind its ears, earning a content whine from the beast as he asked, "There: I don't want to hurt such a beautiful creature like you: but why are you here, eh? What are you protecting?"

Releasing his fireball from his hand, Harry noticed that the chamber was strangely closed-in, save for a single wooden slate in the base of the chamber underneath one of the Cerberus' giant paws. With a tut of amusement, Harry laughed to himself as he mused, "Off limits to those who do not wish to die a most-painful death: yeah, like a carnivorous Cerberus isn't dangerous enough…but what's such a beautiful beast like you doing in a place like this?"

The Cerberus whined with contentment as Harry continued stroking its ears; letting go of the beast, the Demon of Slytherin lifted his hand, opening the slate in the floor before he turned to the Cerberus and, almost as though he could speak to it, he explained, "I know somewhere that you can be free to roam and play all you want: would you like that, boy?"

The three heads of the Cerberus gave their response with three large tongue baths on Harry's robes, earning a groan from the Silver King as he laughed, "I'll take that as a yes: just wait here and don't let anyone follow me, understand?"

The Cerberus barked loudly and Harry, content with the answer, descended into the world beneath the trapdoor: as soon as he set down, however, Harry had to leap out of the way as he felt something soft and _very_ slimy moving underneath him. Once again, the Demon of Slytherin lit up the chamber, his smile returning as he found a living plant set underneath his feet, its vine-tendrils trying to wrap around him as soon as he'd touched its surface.

"Living plant," he mused, using Telekinesis to hover himself a few inches off the plant's surface, which also allowed him to look upon the size of the organism, "And a big one at that: set as a challenge for whatever's down here…I've got it: Devil's Snare; easily overcome."

Lifting both his hands, Harry threw two streams of black flames down onto the Devil's Snare, a strange and ethereal howl ripping through the room as the plant withered and died, revealing a way down to the actual floor of the chamber and a door to the next room.

"That was coincidentally easy," Harry thought aloud, passing into the next chamber where he found a locked door and a strange group of winged shapes flying around above him. In one corner of the room, Harry also noticed a set of brooms that were lying against the wall, as though the riddle here was an obvious one…which, to Harry, it was, "These winged things must be keys…and one of them must fit in that door: such a shame that basic magic doesn't hold a candle to the Power."

Turning to the door, Harry gathered as much energy as he could muster and, with no real effort, he released the telekinetic energy upon the door, turning it into a thousand and one pieces. At the same time, the swarm of winged keys suddenly swooped down like an overgrown nest of bats, their pointy heads aiming for Harry himself.

Once again, Harry addressed the sentient things as he told them, "Oh, I don't think so: the disadvantages of flying? You're vulnerable…to _lightning strikes!_"

At his words, the Silver King released several bolts of lightning from his hands that paralysed the keys, sending them down to the floor where they lay quivering and trembling, unable to fly again. Once again, Harry felt an air of suspicion as to just how easy the task at hand had being: almost as though somebody had _wanted_ him to be here and to face these trials.

Whatever came next, Harry knew that he needed to be ready for it: Devil's Snare had obviously been set up by Professor Sprout; the keys, enchanted to fly: that was Flitwick, which meant that ahead of him lay the other teachers: Snape, McGonagall, Quirrell, possibly the groundskeeper, Hagrid – though he may have been the one to put the Cerberus up there – and, quite possibly, the other teachers: Sinestra, Vector, Binns, Trelawney, Babbling and Hooch.

The next room gave Harry the identity of the next teacher: McGonagall.

In front of him was what looked like a giant chessboard with several black pieces strewn around Harry's side of the field while the white pieces were whole and unyielding.

With an amused chuckle, Harry laughed as he whispered, "Clever, Professor, but again, even your magic doesn't compare to what I can do: Abra…"

With that last word, Harry Flamed straight across the room, ending up on the other side of the white pieces, none of whom he noticed seemed concerned with him getting past them,

"…Cadabra," He finished, giving a mock bow to the white pieces as he laughed, "Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen, I'll be here all week."

Passing through to the next stage of these unusually-easy trials, Harry then caught a whiff of a horrible scent that was oh so _very_ familiar to him: like wet socks and a toilet that no-one seemed to clean coupled with the smell of a cesspit that had never been emptied.

"Quirrell," he gasped, moving into another open chamber similar to the one that had been guarded by the Cerberus: he was right to suspect the Professor's handiwork as there, standing protectively in front of the door to the next room, was a large thick-skinned troll that had two _spiked_ clubs in its hands, its eyes watching the area around it warily. "Two weapons against the arsenal that I possess…oh how I feel sorry for you, you wonderful, but smelly, creature."

With a resigned sigh, Harry lifted his hands and, bringing them together, he pushed out once, sending a tremendous wave of fire energy out of his palms, the waves covering the walls and surrounding the troll in a ring of black fire, the eyes of the creature widening with terror as it dropped its clubs and ran to the only non-fiery corner of the room. Shaking his head with a pitying expression in his amber eyes, Harry stepped through the flames with ease and opened the door, pausing only once to glance at the troll.

"Sometimes it's just that easy," he whispered as he closed the door to the troll's room behind him, the flames then dissipating into nothing more than smoke: almost as though they'd never been _real_ flames in the first place.

The final chamber – as Harry was about to learn – was the one that he'd been expecting most of all: Severus' challenge, a Potions challenge. And, just as he would expect of his head-of-house, Harry saw that Severus had set up a line of potions bottles and, on a table in front of the line-up, there was a parchment with a _very_ unusual message written on it.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

'Trust a Slytherin to show his cunning side with protections,' Harry thought to himself as he looked the bottles over, a part of him concerned with how he could recognise the bottles and their contents. For the first time since descending into the passageway, Harry wished that Daphne or Hermione were here: such a riddle wouldn't hold a candle to their resolve.

And, to make matters worse, Harry couldn't retrace his steps as, when he'd stepped into the room, the way back had been barred with black flames while the way ahead was blocked by violet flames. Magical flames too, no doubt, which meant that the only protections that Harry had would be the potion…or the Power, but which Power would he use?

'I need something resistant to _real_ flames no matter what it does, magical or otherwise,' Harry thought to himself, looking to the violet flames that barred his way ahead, 'Maybe if I shape-shifted, but into what? A salamander? A phoenix? A _dragon?_'

"No," Harry then whispered, recalling how a certain form of his could help him _without_ the potions, "An old friend…here goes."

Closing his eyes, Harry drew on the Power and began to transform, his flesh being replaced by fur while his body grew tall and his jaws became those of a giant canine creature. Within moments, Harry had changed into the Demon Hound form that he'd protected Hermione with back on Halloween Night, the eyes of the Demon Hound focused on the flames ahead. With a predatory growl, the Demon Hound-Harry lifted its head and, opening its jaws, seemed to draw in a great breath: at the same time, the violet flames and the black flames both flickered before they became drawn in by the vacuum-like breath of the creature.

Harry continued devouring the flames until both doors were clear, his body becoming human within seconds of completing his task, though he had to pause as he hiccupped and laughed, "That's a-spicy meatball for sure: now…where do you go from here?"

Clearing his throat, the Demon of Slytherin passed through the door to the final chamber along the line, his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of a single flight of stairs leading down into a chamber that held nothing more than a large ornate mirror decorated with a golden frame, the top of the mirror holding a strange inscription: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

'A mirror?' Harry wondered to himself, approaching the mirror and, as he did so, he caught sight of his own reflection staring back at him. Ignoring the obvious mirrored self, Harry looked up at the inscription and, with a smirk, he whispered, "A mirror: it's backwards…I show not your face, but your heart's desire…interesting."

Lowering his eyes, Harry still smirked as he asked, "Come on then: show me…what _is_ my heart's desire?"

The mirror actually seemed to oblige him as the image in front of him rippled for a moment, before the reflection-Harry seemed to age and stand next to an older, but still-recognisable blonde-haired girl as well as a red-haired elven warrior, both of whom were holding onto two young children. The older Harry was also more…well, if Harry had to use a Muggle term to describe this, it would be: badass.

His older self was dressed in a long black duster with a well-fitting suit of clothes underneath it, his body rippling with the full force of the Power while, next to him, the older-Daphne and older-Serena also shone with the Power, the eyes of the two children in their arms – one a young boy that reminded Harry of himself while the other was a girl with light-brown hair and violet eyes – both of them were radiating the energy of the Power, showing that the legacy did not, would not die.

"Family," Harry whispered, reaching out to touch the mirror, before he pulled his hand back and laughed, "Well _that's_ an obvious ploy: _everyone_ dreams of family and continuing their legacy; guess you're not so powerful after all."

At that moment, the little boy, who was now in Harry's arms and not the older-Serena's, reached into the older-Harry's pocket and seemed to withdraw a blood-red stone, before, to the real-Harry's amazement, the older-Harry took the stone from his child and, giving him a soft fatherly kiss on his brow, he slid it back into his pocket.

At the same time, Harry – the real-Harry – felt something heavy drop into _his_ pocket: reaching his hand in, Harry withdrew the same blood-red stone, which shone with an incredible edge to its shape and form. With an amused laugh, the Demon of Slytherin whispered, "Okay…I stand corrected; now…to find out who else is after such a beautiful thing."

Tapping into the Power, Harry put his plan into action, unaware of the smile of success and victory that crossed the face of his desired, older self;

Like he'd _expected_ the Demon of Hogwarts to do exactly what he was doing…

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

With the end-of-year exams and socialising with his friends, Harry let the stone drift away in his mind for now: it was currently safe and secure in a private area within Potter Manor – after a quick weekend Flaming from Harry back home to ensure that came to pass – and, with his plan in effect, all Harry could do now was wait. Throughout the exams, Harry actually found his mind drifting to the Stone: what would anybody want with such a rare and beautiful gem and, on top of that, why would the Headmaster allow it to be put inside Hogwarts if someone had been after it?

After their final exam – History of Magic – Harry gathered the Quartet in a private area of the library and explained the full situation: as he'd expected, Hermione wanted to see the Stone while Daphne was worried that he'd gone through such dangerous trials alone. Neville, on the other hand, laughed at the explanations and asked Daphne, "What else would you expect from Harry Potter, Daphne? Demon or not, he still does things his way."

"Thanks, Neville," Harry replied with a slight laugh to his voice, though he wasn't as concerned with the reactions as he was about the main dilemma, "So…does anyone have a clue as to what that Stone could be?"

"Can…can you describe it again, Harry?" asked Daphne, earning a curious look from Harry, to which she shrugged ruefully, "I…I think I've heard of it before…but, I need to be sure."

"Blood red in colour," Harry explained, remembering the stone and its design as a whole, "About the same weight as a hard-boiled egg…but also a bit bigger and semi-transparent: I mean light shone through it, but it wasn't completely see-through."

"Was it magical?"

"Very," Harry replied, looking to his three circle members as he explained, "When…when I touched it, it seemed to reach out to the Power and, for a moment, I could swear that it felt…tempting: like it had _true_ power behind it."

"Can you…can you summon it here?" asked Daphne, earning a wary look from Harry, before he glanced around and, lifting his hand, he summoned the box that he'd stored the Stone in; opening the box, he revealed the stone and, as soon as he did so, he heard a gasp from Daphne.

"What is it?" asked Neville, looking to the stone with awed eyes.

"It's…it's a Philosopher's Stone," Daphne explained, earning a gasp from Hermione while Harry stored the box and, with little effort, he banished it back to Potter Manor. Once Daphne was calm, Harry ensured that they couldn't be overheard before he indicated for her to continue, "It's a rare and legendary magical item that, with the right properties and ingredients, can turn base metals like lead into solid gold: it's also said to be part of an archaic ritual to create the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal."

"Sounds powerful to me," Neville mused, though Harry was still silent, his eyes now closed as he listened to his betrothed's words. With a glance to Harry, Neville then asked, "And this thing was inside Hogwarts? That's like dangling a red rag in front of a bull."

"A red rag that's the size of Times Square," Hermione mused, earning a look from Harry as he'd opened his eyes when Neville had spoken again, "It's a large plaza-like area in the middle of New York: but it's the same meaning."

"You're right," Harry muttered, looking to the others before he asked, "So if this rag is put in front of a bull…here's the question: who is the bull?"

"Who would risk everything to gain immortality?" asked Daphne, earning a cold glare from Harry that actually frightened her, though Hermione was the one _really_ frightened as the Knut dropped for her.

"You…you don't mean…" she gasped, but Harry finished it with a growl to his voice that they hadn't heard for months.

"Voldemort!"

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

This was impossible:

The beast had not been guarding the corridor and the plant was destroyed, but that only made it easier for him to progress: the keys were flying, but they seemed weakened, almost as though they'd been forced through some sort of painful magical ordeal. Plus, the door was blasted off and the chess pieces were unaffected: perhaps the previous comer to this corridor had failed.

No, he could feel it: a strong magic in the air; they had continued, but how…that was the question.

No matter:

Soon the Stone would be his…and the world would kneel before him once more;

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

"Hominis Nocturna…"

Passing back into the Common Room, the Silver Quartet were pretty quiet as they followed Harry up to the dorm, the allowances of the boys' dormitories letting the girls in without question. However, surprisingly, the boys couldn't enter the girls dormitory despite the 'old ways' and the now-extinct 'selection ceremony' that Harry himself had taken out.

Gathered in their dorm, Neville cast an anti-eavesdropping charm on the room before Harry silenced the room itself, making sure that no bugs or charms on the dorm could pick up what they were saying. Once he was done with that, Harry sighed deeply before he looked to Hermione as she asked him, "What…what are you going to do, Harry?"

"I'm going to end this," Harry told her, his voice edged by a fury that they hadn't heard in a long time, "It all makes sense: the break-in that Gringotts reported, the troll at Halloween and the strange, uneasy feeling that people have been getting around a certain Defence Professor. Then there's his stuttering: I've heard stuttering; hell, I've _been the reason_ for stuttering and Quirrell doesn't stammer or stutter like someone with a problem: he's frightened, yes, but not of a vampire returning or whatever BS he comes up with. He's frightened of Voldemort…because he's out there; it wouldn't surprise me if..."

He trailed off suddenly as a shiver passed through his body, a cold grin crossing his face while, across from him, Daphne asked, "If what, Harry?"

"If he's doing what I sense he's doing right now," Harry replied, before he Flamed out of the room to the surprise of the three Slytherins.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Hermione, but Neville only answered by unlocking the door and turning to the girls.

"Think about it, Hermione," he advised her, opening the door before he continued, "Go to Professor Snape and tell him that Harry's in trouble: even with all his strength, Harry will need help."

Hermione nodded and left the dormitory, while Neville glanced once to Daphne, who looked as confused as he felt, but soon replaced it with determination as she nodded to his unspoken question.

"Let's go."

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

"I…I see what I desire; I see myself holding the Stone…and presenting it to my Master…but how do I get it?"

"Try dressing up in a frilly pink outfit and dancing to the Nutcracker; that usually works."

Quirinus Quirrell rounded with shock and fury as to the sound of an interloper in his Master's plans, his eyes widening with shock when he saw Harry Potter leaning casually against one of the pillars of the chamber, his eyes watching the Professor with a hint of amusement. As though he wanted to pour oil on an already burning pyre, Harry then lifted his hand and waved mockingly, a smirk crossing his face as he asked, "Good evening, Professor Quirrell: nice night, isn't it?"

"M-M-Mr P-P-P-Potter…" Quirrell stammered, earning an amused chuckle and a shake of the head from Harry as the young Demon straightened up.

"So you're not only frightened, but you're faking it as well?" Harry asked, sighing deeply before he applauded slowly, as though being both sarcastic and disappointed with the effort. "I have to award you points for effort, Quirrell, but you can give it up: I figured it all out already. So," he took a deep breath before he strode out into the chamber, closing the entrance to the room before turning back to Quirrell, his eyes shining as he asked, "Where is he then? Old tall, dark and dead-man-walking? Cause that's what you're _really_ here for, isn't it? Old Voldemort himself!"

"Bravo, Potter," Quirrell sneered, his voice now devoid of his stammer as he shook his own head, his eyes now shining with blood-red intentions as he added, "But you're wrong on one point: the Dark Lord is not only close by here, he is with me everywhere I go. As you should know by now, the world is not just black and white as he showed me: there is no good or evil; there is only power and those too weak to seek it."

"Good catchphrase," Harry mused, applauding with another mocking air as he added, "You should patent that: you'd make a _killing_ on the magical world. So, if he's _always with you_," he put his fingers up in air quotes as he said this, "Then why doesn't he show himself? Hm; where is he? Your Lord and Master? The mysterious Mr Voldemort? Where is he?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Potter?" asked Quirrell, his voice suddenly sibilant and icy as he sneered at Harry, his eyes now shining brighter with that red glow of his. "With all your…Power, you cannot see what lies in front of you?"

"What are you…" Harry began, before he looked right into the eyes of Quirrell and, with another chuckle, he sighed and gestured to the Defence Professor, "Oh…I see: you're not _with_ Lord Voldemort…you _are_ Lord Voldemort!"

"Yes, Potter," Voldemort hissed, his words coming out with a cold hiss that made the room seem colder than it was, "And you, like me, are one blessed with the Power of Salazar Slytherin's bloodline: I _am_ impressed."

"And you know my little secret?" asked Harry, an air of impressed exclamation in his voice as he added, "Oh, well done, Voldemort: but of course…" he gave an icy grin that beat even Voldemort as he added, "That's _not_ your real name, is it…Tom…Marvolo…Riddle?"

"It seems we both know more of the other than we let on, bravo again, Potter," Voldemort laughed, now applauding himself as he held up one of his hands, "But yes, you're not wrong when you say I _am_ the Dark Lord Voldemort: Shape-Shifting and Illusionism both have their uses, don't they, Potter? Like you used them against the troll on Halloween and how you've been using them to fool everyone into believing that Harry Potter is just someone with more power, more knowledge and just _more_ in general: how very Slytherin of you, Potter. Salazar himself would be pleased."

"Well, thank you, Tommy," Harry sneered, earning a twitch from Voldemort as the Demon of Slytherin added, "But you see, I don't much care why you're here…cause, it's already too late: I mean, for a Dark Lord, you seem to be the one that misses the bleeding obvious."

"What?" asked Voldemort, his answer coming to him when Harry gestured with his hand, conjuring a cloud that displayed the rooms before the chamber, his voice carrying through to the Dark Lord as each one flashed in front of his eyes.

"The Cerberus gone from the entrance?" asked Harry, as though stating the bleeding obvious with a question, "The Devil's Snare not even good enough for kindling? The keys damaged and paralysed in their flight paths? A still-complete chess set despite the fact that someone else obviously passed through here? A troll that was terrified of its own shadow…and kudos to you using a second troll for Halloween: I'd have to guess that you wanted to use that as a distraction to get down here, am I right?"

Voldemort didn't answer, but Harry wasn't done as he showed the last room, "A potions riddle that talks about going on and going back despite the fact that there are no barriers between us and them…got the answer yet, Riddle? Solved the riddle, have we? Puns fully intended."

"You," Voldemort hissed, earning a nod from Harry along with a shark-toothed smile that would frighten mortal men into submission. "You got here before me? You knew I was coming?"

"Well…" answered Harry, giving a rueful shrug as he explained, "I _didn't_ realise it was you until I thought about what sick and twisted individual would want an immortal life with the Philosopher's Stone, but aside from that, yeah…I did expect somebody to come down here. So I set up a nifty little alert charm coupled with…well, take a guess, Tommy Boy."

"A fake Stone," Voldemort chuckled, looking to the mirror behind him while Harry still nodded, "Very good work, Potter: Dumbledore himself couldn't have done a better job."

"Of course he couldn't," Harry laughed, "He'd just expect a first-year student to be able to figure out the clues and come here just in time to play the big hero…but you see, there's no need to play the hero this time. Because there's nothing to protect: only an enemy to destroy…and trust me, Riddle: I intend to do just that!"

"But we need not be enemies, Harry," Voldemort remarked, turning his eyes on Harry with a smile of pride and cold intentions, "We both bear the powers of Slytherin himself _and_, while you seem to have knuckled down the basics, there are still many more powers and abilities that you could learn. Tell me where the real Stone is, Harry, and I will teach you everything: make you a Master of the Power within months instead of years."

"Tempting offer," Harry mused, before he lifted his hand and, snapping his fingers, he summoned one of his energy orbs, which illuminated the almost-bloodthirsty glow to his amber eyes as he added, "But if it's all the same to you, Tommy: I'd just as soon send you to hell for what you did."

With that, he threw his energy orb forwards, the lightning dissipating against the mirror's surface while Voldemort rolled out of the way with incredible agility, his own hands now open-palmed, his fingers splayed at his sides as he sneered, "You're a fool, Harry Potter: I have been learning of the Power and the Arts for years: let me show you what a _true_ Master can do."

With that, he slashed his hands across one another, the energy from his palms being released in black energy that wrapped around Harry's body, sending him down where he was apparently fused to the floor, the black energy being revealed as chains that were moulded to the earth. Struggling against the Power, Harry just laughed as he exclaimed, "I always wondered what would happen when I met someone with the Power: game on, Tom."

With his last words, Harry Flamed out of the chains and stood tall, summoning a Fire Whip, which he used to slash at Voldemort, who still dodged the attack, now countering the whips with a strange scythe-like weapon that was made from pure darkness. With agility and strength behind them, the two clashed and parried one another's blows until Voldemort, getting a lucky strike in, slashed his scythe once more, the shadows then changing the handle of the scythe into the chain-like design of a whip-like weapon that lashed itself around the whip, disintegrating it into nothingness while the chains wrapped around Harry's arms.

"Nice weapon," Harry mused, looking to the weapon while he asked, "What do you call it?"

"The Orientals call it a Kusarigama," Voldemort explained, "Or chain-scythe: I warned you, Potter: against the darkness, you don't stand a chance."

"Don't I?" asked Harry, his form, to Tom's surprise, then blurring out of focus before it vanished, a second Harry then appearing behind Tom where he planted a ball of black flames into the spine of the Dark Lord. Now it was Voldemort's turn to be surprised as Harry pinned him down, his size and weight somehow amplified by something that even Voldemort couldn't counter.

It was like Harry Potter was somehow the living embodiment of Salazar Slytherin himself…

"I may be different from you in terms of skill," Harry growled, the weight now crushing Voldemort as Harry pinned him down, "But, unlike you, I have something to fight for: a promise, you might say. As for your offer, I say that you can take it and send it to hell…and you go with it!"

His eyes seemed to glow with his determination as the force pushing Voldemort down now drove him into the base of the chamber, the area around them exploding with a tremendous wave of Power that caused a rift to appear in the ground, the realm beneath burning with hellfire. Harry stood on the edge of the ravine while Voldemort was now hanging off the edge, his eyes on the boy above him as he asked, "How…how do you beat _me_? I am the Dark Lord: I am Salazar Slytherin's Heir: I am…"

"You are a murderer and a destroyer of lives," Harry growled, throwing a fireball down into the rift where it burned at Voldemort's clothes, a scream leaving the Dark Lord as Harry added, "And I always swore that I would destroy you given the chance: kind of cheesy that this is how it's done, but that's life: expect the unexpected."

With that, Harry conjured a ball of flames and lightning combined together that seemed to spin and gyrate around the two elements, the orb larger than any that he'd summoned before as he hissed, "Say goodbye, Riddle: and this time…_MEAN IT!_"

Voldemort tried to make a final gasp with the Power, but, as he did, the giant-sized orb from Harry was launched at him, sending him down into the chasm where the fires beneath the earth swallowed him up, a loud, menacing and bone-chilling scream rising up from within the ravine where it knocked Harry back with its force.

As Harry slumped down onto the ground, the magic of the two combatants seemed to combine once more, sealing the ravine with a loud slam and leaving Harry alone in the chamber.

Or not so alone…as the sound of hurried footsteps and a strong embrace told Harry, the Demon of Hogwarts recognising that scent: fresh pine and mint with a hint of morning spring. "Daphne…"

"Are you okay?" asked his betrothed, earning a nod from Harry before she asked him, "Is…is he…"

"I'd like…to say yes…" Harry gasped, looking back to the spot where the ravine had sealed itself while Daphne led him back out of the chamber, "But…there's something…I've been told that…tells me…no. He…he's just…like me, after all."

"You mean?" asked Daphne, earning another nod from Harry.

"He has the Power as I do…and he's better at it too," Harry gasped, looking to her as he explained, "But…I promised I'd…take care of you and…that gave me…Power like…nothing on this Earth. I know…it may not mean much…but…I love you…Daphne."

She just smiled in response, before wiping her eyes and placing a gentle kiss on his lips as she whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

Then, with nothing more said between them, Harry and Daphne made their way out of the forbidden corridor where they found Severus, Neville, Hermione and – to Harry's surprise – Blaise and Tracey all waiting for them, the Demon of Slytherin allowing one last look to the corridor as he was taken away from it.

Harry knew that this wouldn't be the last time he clashed swords with Tom Riddle…but next time, he'd be ready.

**Chapter 13 and I apologise if it seems a bit cheesy for Harry to tap into some serious power at the end here – end of the first adventure, that is – but with Daphne now being his reason for fighting and coming back, what kind of new powers can he tap into?**

**Also, when will Voldemort return and who will win the battle between two bearers of the Power?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Summer comes around and Dumbledore shows his face once again, but Harry has support this time around; also, Remus has a talk with Harry about another 'option' for him to consider as support and the Circle spend some time at Potter Manor where Serena has a request for Harry…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I know that it may seem a bit coincidental to give Harry powers that he didn't have with the Dursleys, but I ask my readers to remember that, while he's been at Hogwarts, he's been continuing his lessons with Salazar when he meditates; one session = one new power or amplified control over a current power;**


	14. A Suspicious Past

The Demon of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **For a heads-up, I should point out that Harry is going to be showing different emotions depending on the company he keeps; he's also going to be powerful and have an attitude, language and understanding beyond his age. So, if you don't like any of these things, then for the love of Merlin, don't read this story. That's all I'm going to say about this one.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to Winged Seer Wolf for helping bring back my darker nature; my recommended read for this story is _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda; an amazing Dark Harry story. I would also like to recommend the story _Hadrian Potter: Darkness Rising_ by AvatarVecna; both of these are amazing stories in their own rights.

Harry/Daphne

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speech_'

**Review Answers:**

**StormyFireDragon: Yeah, I was looking for a pretty action-packed encounter, Storm: I'm glad people liked it;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: It's just imagery and imagination combined together: the right thought at the right moment with the right words and anyone can do it;**

**T4: Thanks for your kind words and, as complex as that explanation was, it actually made sense;**

**WhiteElfElder: Yes, but as I revealed, he still possesses the Power;**

_Harry knew that this wouldn't be the last time he clashed swords with Tom Riddle…but next time, he'd be ready._

Chapter 14: A Suspicious Past

Harry was left to recover in the Hospital Wing for the better part of three days following his adventure into the forbidden corridor; with the Stone safely stored away and the current incarnation of Voldemort destroyed, the Demon of Slytherin felt like he could actually enjoy his year…or at least what was left of it. However, at the end of his second day within the Hospital Wing, Harry was visited by the one person that he'd tried to avoid all year: Albus Dumbledore.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts found his way into the Hospital Wing with ease and, as he approached Harry's bed, he seemed to put on an air of someone that you could trust with your life as he smiled at the boy in the bed and asked, "Harry, my boy, how do you feel?"

"Forgive my crude manners, Headmaster," Harry replied, more than aware of the attempted Legilimency against his Power-advanced barriers, "But I would prefer for someone I don't know and don't really call a friend to address me as either Mr Potter or Lord Potter. As for how I feel, I've been better, but Madam Pomfrey is quite the miracle worker."

"Indeed she is…Lord Potter," Dumbledore agreed, the sarcasm actually well-hidden with how he addressed Harry as he asked, "Would you care to answer a few questions for me while you're recovering?"

"That depends," Harry answered, shifting in the bed before he asked, "Are you here to ask me about what happened in your so-called _forbidden_ corridor or are you here to ask me about my living conditions? Because one of those questions, I'll gladly answer since you're my _Headmaster_ while the other is a question that you don't have the right to question me about."

"Then would you kindly explain how it is that you've been away from Privet Drive for so long, Harry?"

"And _there's_ the question that you don't have the right to ask me," Harry smirked, keeping his defences in place as he added, "You may think you're my guardian, Headmaster Dumbledore, but since I invoked the Last Son's Rite and became Lord Potter, I have no need for a guardian. As for as far as things go magically-speaking, I'd say that right goes to my betrothed's Father, Lord Adrian Greengrass."

"I didn't authorise that," Dumbledore exclaimed, showing his hand without meaning to as he insisted, "I was recognised by your parents as your guardian and, as such, you must consult me on matters of betrothal, Harry. Furthermore, the Greengrass Family are known supporters of Dark Wizards and…"

"And _I_ am the highest-ranking _Slytherin_ in my year," Harry retorted, doing his best to keep his emotions in check as he added, "Not Gryffindor, Dumbledore, which is where your oh-so-lovely plans would _want_ me to be. Face facts, old man: you've lost control before you had the chance to get it back; now, ask the right questions…otherwise, please leave: I need my rest."

Dumbledore was stunned gone scared: how did Harry know of the plans and ideals of the old man when he was sure that the boy had no real contact with any from his parents' past? Why was he a Slytherin and not a willing martyr wondering just how it was that Lord Voldemort couldn't touch him?

Trying to regain some footing, Dumbledore cleared his throat before he explained, "Harry, for whatever reason you have left your relatives, I ask that you go back to them: without your Mother's sacrifice empowering the wards, you will…"

"I believe I asked you nicely to address me as Lord Potter," Harry countered, keeping the smile of victory off his face as he added, "And, as _Lord Potter,_ I believe I don't _have_ to stay anywhere I don't want to: that is the benefit of the Last Son's Rite that was witnessed by my goblin liaison and proxy. Also, since you seem so keen on having _me_ answer questions, then permit me to return the favour and answer me this, Headmaster: who had you set up two _extra_ copies of my vault key with and whatever happened to the monetary withdrawals that were removed?"

Before he could stop himself – as Harry had laced his words with the Power – Dumbledore simply replied with, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I _do_ know," Harry insisted, a Slytherin-worthy smile crossing his face as he asked, "I'm just wondering if _you_ do, sir? After all, my original key was apparently kept by you and offered to Professor Snape when he met me. Oh, and as for him, I wouldn't go off on trying to discourage my arguments with him…because there aren't any. I buried my Father's hatchet with him and now, rather than hate, scorn and detest me as you would so wish, Professor Snape treats me like one of his snakes."

Dumbledore felt the strands of his plans falling away from him before he had any hope of building them up: clearing his throat, the Headmaster went back to classic bullshitting as he told Harry, "I merely helped provide your…your relatives with reasonable stipends towards your upbringing and, at your parents' request, I set up a separate account to help you when you came of age."

'Lying little bastard,' Harry thought, having already known that Dumbledore's _separate account_ was one set up for the glorifying means that went with his so-called anti-Voldemort regime known as the Order of the Phoenix. Plus, Harry wouldn't be surprised to discover that Dumbledore himself was fingering that account for his own personal use.

Going with a last deciding question, Harry then asked, "Sir, one thing eludes me in everything I've learned lately: how did you manage to acquire a Potter family heirloom from a vault that is under _strict_ goblin protection?"

"I…I don't know what…"

"I showed the Cloak to Professor Snape," Harry explained, once again fighting the laughs that echoed from inside him as he explained, "He identified it as my Dad's _and_ also told me that the writing on the note was yours. And don't bother going to get some answers out of him: I've put him and my friends under my House Protections, which means you go after them, you deal with _me_."

This was wrong: Albus needed a way to get Harry back on his side and, preferably, out of Slytherin and away from these dark influences: for the Greater Good of the golden age that Dumbledore envisioned, it _had_ to be done.

For now, Dumbledore heaved a deep breath before he spoke, "Harry…_Lord Potter_…I apologise if my cautionary actions have caused any offence with you; I _knew_ your parents and simply wished to honour their memory. I see now that I have made some…unforeseen mistakes with that decision and…as their friend and yours, I _acknowledge_ that you are now Lord Potter and hope that you know that you can come to me if you have any problems; any at all."

"I'll keep that in mind, Headmaster," Harry replied, though his fingers were crossed under his covers as he added, "For now, sir; I'm still a little tired: would…would you mind?"

"Get well soon, Lord Potter," Dumbledore remarked, inclining his head and, turning on his heel, he left the Hospital Wing, but he didn't leave the hope behind for Harry's place as ruler and harbinger of the Golden Age.

No, he needed to get the boy away from Greengrass and away from Slytherin influences;

Perhaps it was time to have another _meeting_ with Molly…

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

"You were a bit risky in revealing the truth to him, Harry."

"I know, Daphne," Harry sighed as they travelled on the train back to King's Cross, the other members of the circle seated with them, "But I also led him into the false sense of security that he's obviously been feeling since day one. Otherwise, why would he choose now, when I'm at my weakest and _after_ I've played the big hero, to speak with me? And, on top of all that, he didn't even mention the fact that the Stone was missing or that there was no real signs of struggle between me and Voldemort: he's too focused on whatever plan he has for me and that, my dear, will be his downfall."

"At least he's leaving you alone over the summer," Hermione mused, earning a nod from Harry, "Now you can have some fun, can't you, Harry? Like we did at Christmas?"

"I'll be continuing with my studies for most of it," Harry answered, looking to Blaise and Tracey as he explained, "Serena wants to arrange something special for my birthday, so keep an eye out for any invitations in your direction. Other than that…" he moved his hand so that it touched Daphne's before he told her, "I'd be glad to spend some more time with you, Adrian, Elena and little Tori: she seems to like me, doesn't she?"

"What gave it away?" laughed Daphne, "The not-leaving-you-alone at the party or how she seemed to be insistent that you keep me happy or you'll have her to deal with."

"When does she come up to the school?" asked Neville, though he had to laugh at the mock-frightened look from Harry as Daphne reminded him of Astoria's warning.

"Next year," Daphne explained, earning a confused look from Harry, which prompted Daphne to explain, "She may look young, Harry, but she's actually turned eleven years old at the end of May, so she's finally eligible to come up to Hogwarts. She's looking forwards to it as she can spend time with her honorary brother and the rest of us."

"She's certainly going to be a welcoming addition to the group," Blaise commented, earning a few nods.

"Especially if she's anything like Daphne," added Tracey, though Harry shook his head at that, an amused smile on his face that caused Tracey to ask, "What is it?"

"To best describe Astoria," Harry explained, "You'd have to take the grace and joy of any kid her age and throw in the hidden ferocity of someone like…well, I guess Hermione would be the best choice. Then you add bravery and a smile that can melt any man's heart combined with a streak in her that just can't stay still and you have her."

"Like a solid rock holding a diamond core," Daphne commented, earning a nod from Harry as she explained the reference, "Strong-willed and hard hitting, but with a core that shines and is both lovely and warm."

"Like I said," Tracey reasoned, looking to Harry as she laughed, "Just like Daphne: after all, she's the Silver Prince's Ice Princess and yet she's warm and likeable."

"Touché," chorused Harry and Daphne as the train rolled on towards King's Cross…

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

When they reached King's Cross, the Circle disbanded and Hermione said her goodbyes to her friends with a promise to write; as Harry went to say his own hellos and offer invites to Adrian and Elena and Astoria, a loud voice cut through the happiness as a female called in his direction, "Harry, dear: there you are."

Turning to the voice, Harry kept one hand in Daphne's while the other was holding onto his trunk, which cancelled out the desire to draw on the Power as he saw Ronald Weasley approaching with his twin brothers and the Prefect of Gryffindor, _Percy_, if Harry remembered right. However, the source of the voice had been a large woman with an overbearing air to her as her family seemed reluctant to stand in her way. She had wild red hair and was currently smiling proudly as she approached Harry.

"May I help you, madam?" asked Harry in his best formal voice, his eyes on Ron as the boy seemed to be eyeing Daphne while turning a Slytherin-worthy shade of green at the new clothes worn by Harry and Daphne.

"Now, Harry dear," the woman replied, "There's no need for such formalities: simply call me Mrs Weasley…or Molly, if you like: Professor Dumbledore asked us to watch out for you coming back and to…"

"I hate to interrupt your explanation, Lady Weasley," Harry cut in, still using his formal tone as he explained, "But whatever the Headmaster has told you to do for me is, simply put, ignorant and unwise. I told him that I have no desires in allowing him to manipulate my life outside Hogwarts walls and, no offence, but I can't see your son, Ronald, enjoying time with a Slytherin…let alone it's _Silver Prince_ and Lord of said House."

"For once you make sense, Potter," sneered Ronald, but Harry ignored him as Molly opened her mouth again.

"I understand your situation, Harry dear; but the Headmaster has asked us to extend an invitation to our home should you need somewhere to stay," she seemed to be trying to avoid a conflict because of Harry's Slytherin tendencies. "You could get to know my sons a little better and even meet my daughter…you know she's quite taken with you."

"Well as charming as that is, Lady Weasley," Harry insisted, tightening his hold on Daphne's hand as he explained, "I already have a well-endowed home and protections enough. Plus, while we're on the subject, would you be so kind as to explain to me how it is you managed to get onto my premises when my home can only be found by those I invite onto the grounds?"

Molly was silent, but a quick telepathic probe from Harry – which was stronger than Legilimency as it drew on willpower instead of magical abilities and the core of its user – told him all he needed to know. Susan Bones had been chatting with the Patils about the party and, through one of the twins' Gryffindor loud-mouths, word had spread and Weasley had managed to get his hand on the invitation. With just the touch of the paper, Harry knew that the magic would recognise him: he would have to change that.

Clearing his throat, Harry continued, "Anyway, I admire your cunning mind in thinking I'd be interested in meeting a fan of my infamous legend, but, as your sons should know, I am already taken…by the lovely Miss Greengrass here."

"The git and his Death Eater whore," Ron hissed, earning a warning glare from Harry as he sniffed once and countered.

"Watch your words, Weasley," he hissed icily, "You and I are overdue having words after you endangered my best friend and nearly caused her serious injury against the troll while you shit yourself and fainted."

"_I_ _did not,_" Ron scowled, but Harry knew that the damage had been done: he also heard a snigger from the Twins as they heard about their brother's reaction.

"It makes no difference," Harry laughed, "Because by saving Hermione, I also, inadvertently, saved _you_: isn't that grounds for calling in a Life Debt if I had to?"

Again, the Weasleys were silent, earning a nod of agreement from Harry as he mused, "That's what I thought; now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be going: Lord Weasley, Fred, George, Miss Weasley; I shall see you again…I hope."

Molly, Ron and Percy all felt well and truly burned by Harry's ignorance to their presence; nonetheless, before they could say anything, Harry had turned and led Daphne away, the last thing that the Weasleys saw of him being the hem of his coat as he vanished into the crowd.

Harry, meanwhile, approached the Greengrass elders as well as Astoria before he told them, "Apologies for keeping you waiting, Adrian: it seems that there are things progressing beyond even my control."

"No trouble at all, Harry," Adrian replied, smiling to himself when he saw Harry offer his hand to Astoria, who shook his hand before she hugged him, clearly overjoyed at seeing her future brother-in-law so well and so healthy. Clearing his throat to hide a laugh, Adrian continued, "I'd also like to formally accept the invitation you extended to spend summer in your lovely manor estate: shall we just call on that elf of yours to come or would you prefer advanced notice?"

"Neither," Harry answered, indicating Daphne as he explained, "Before you left the party, I had Daphne help me key the Greengrass bloodline into my wards so that you could use my Floo services; now, I should warn you that my estate has three: one for the Inner Sanctum, one for the Outer Sanctum and one for the main Guest House, so be specific when you step through. When you arrive, Mixey or Zharka will show you to your rooms and I'll join you as and when I can. In the meantime, I'll return your daughter to you and say good-day: see you soon, Lady Elena, Miss Astoria."

"Until we meet again, Harry," Elena smiled, feeling slightly impressed by the boy's constant mannerisms against those he trusted.

With a soft kiss on the cheek to Daphne that had Astoria giggling, Harry turned on his heel, stepped through to the Muggle world and, finding a safe spot within an empty waiting area, he shrunk down his cases and Flamed away from King's Cross.

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

Arriving within the walls of his personal chambers, Harry discarded his things and, walking to the open window of his room, stroked Cronus' wings softly, the Imperial Great-Horned Owl hooting with his own welcome at seeing his Master before the lord of the manor turned on his heel and called, "Mixey!"

With the familiar pop, his loyal House Elf appeared, bowing low as she asked, "How may Mixey serve Lord Harry?"

"Could you prepare a light dinner and inform the others of my return?" asked Harry, settling down on his bed as he explained, "I'll take it out on the garden balcony…and make one for Serena as well."

"Yes Lord Harry," Mixey replied, vanishing with a soft pop, only to reappear as she added, "One thing more, sir: Lord Harry has one of his party guests waiting for him in the main entrance, sir."

"Thank you," Harry nodded, though he was curious as to who could already have come through to his home; moving down through the castle, Harry made his way into the entrance hall and, as he descended the grand stairwell, he was surprised to find that his guest was none other than Remus, who smiled as he saw his cub back at home. With narrowed eyes, Harry asked, "Remus, why the cloak and dagger stuff? You know that you can come and go as you like, right?"

"I know, Harry," Remus answered, shaking the boy's hand as he explained, "But while you were at school, I had a little talk with Amelia about a few things that haven't added up: things that, if you could, I'd like to know about if that's okay?"

"What sort of things?" asked Harry, leading Remus out onto the balcony garden where Serena was already waiting for him; with a smile to his elder sister, Harry sat down at the table with Remus before he asked, "What can I tell you that I haven't already?"

"Just one thing, really," Remus explained, looking to Harry as he asked, "How is it that you're Heir Primus of the Black Family and, if you don't mind me asking, what do you know about its current Lord?"

"Well," Harry answered, his voice calm as he explained, "I am aware that the current Lord is one Sirius Orion Black, a man whom, according to my parents' will, is named as my godfather, but also as a current absentee in the magical world for reasons I don't know. I also know that Sirius himself named me Heir Primus on the day that I was magically blessed, which is similar to a Muggle's christening event: as for anything else, I don't really know the details. I mean, I know that Narcissa Malfoy is a Black by birth as is the known Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange and the infamous magical lawyer, Andromeda Tonks, who has a daughter at Hogwarts with a name that men fear to mention for fear of…_reprisals_."

"Little Dora," Remus laughed, indicating Harry as he explained, "She was actually someone you liked back before your parents went into hiding, you know?"

"And I've seen her around the school too," Harry explained, "A sixth year student that doesn't really consider herself the friend-sort of person: I've thought about approaching her, but with everything else that I've had to deal with lately, I never really took that step. Anyway, what's with the questions about Sirius?"

"Well," Remus explained, "He's not an…absentee, Harry: in fact, he's in Azkaban Prison for…" he took a deep breath, sighed deeply and, with a look to his honorary godson, he added, "For…_betraying your parents to Voldemort and thus, inadvertently, causing their deaths._"

"THAT'S A LIE!"

Serena's yell of anger and outrage surprised even Harry, but he was also thankful for his sister's words as, when Remus had spoken those last words, a dark anger had risen in Harry that he hadn't felt since the days of tormenting and breaking the Dursleys.

Seeing her little brother's surprise, Serena cleared her throat before she explained, "I'm sorry for shouting like that, Harry, but Remus is lying: Sirius would never betray your parents. When they were growing up and around the time your Mum and Dad got married, this place was alive with laughs and jokes, both of which were usually caused by him. In fact, you were born in these halls and, since your Dad had fainted and your Mum was recovering, Sirius was also the first man to hold you: I was there."

"What…what was he like?" asked Harry, leaning on one elbow while three plates of dinner suddenly appeared, courtesy of Mixey; as he picked at his meal, Harry asked, "Sirius, I mean: what…what was he like if not a traitor?"

"He cherished your Dad's company and friendship," Serena explained, blushing slightly as she added, "And…other than you and…and Lord James, he…he was the only man I knew that was…was nice to me. He made me feel like you do, little brother; he made me feel like a person instead of an object. In fact…I was the one that…that he made the promise to when you were born."

"Promise?" asked Harry and Remus together, the eyes of the werewolf looking just as confused as Harry.

"He said," Serena answered, "And I quote: _I promise you, Serena, by the grace of Merlin himself, I swear that I shall never turn my back on this little Prongslet: I will never hurt him and I will always love him just like his Mummy and Daddy do._ Then he yelled at Lord James to wake up and stop being such a prat."

Surprisingly, Remus laughed while Harry wiped a tear from his eye, a tear that had to be the first one that he'd shed in a long time as he whispered, "Someone…someone out there…loved me like…like they did?"

"Yes," Remus answered, "And that's why it hurt when…when we were informed that he'd betrayed Lily and James, but, after hearing this, I find myself agreeing with Serena: Sirius couldn't have done it."

"That's because he didn't," Harry whispered, clenching his fists as he added, "In their will, Mum and Dad's first line was, and _I_ quote: _If anyone is hearing this will, then it means that we were wrong and Peter betrayed us_. So, Remus, who's Peter?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Remus answered, a note of confused sadness in his voice as he explained, "Also known as Wormtail to the Marauders for his rat form, but that doesn't make sense: I mean it's common knowledge that Sirius cornered Peter and the guy yelled for the world to hear that Sirius had betrayed them before the street exploded and Peter was…was killed. All they ever found of him was a finger and…"

"And Sirius went to Azkaban," Harry finished, earning a nod from Remus, though it wasn't really a question, "Sounds a bit _too_ easy to put together: I mean, you say that Peter was a rat Animagus, right?"

Remus nodded.

"So could it have been possible that _he_ blew up the street and transformed, leaving behind a finger to fake his death?"

"Makes sense to me," Serena mused, earning a look from Remus that was both shock and disbelief.

"If that's true," he gasped, "Then it means…"

"There's an innocent man inside Azkaban," Harry explained, looking to the Head of House ring that shone on his finger as he added, "And it's just become my summer holiday priority to get him out."

"How?"

Meeting Remus' eyes, Harry smirked before he let his eyes glow with the full fury of the Power as he answered the man;

"If such means are necessary…any way that I have to."

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

After dinner, Harry took a long walk around the grounds, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the place without manipulative old gits and fearful relatives and idiotic students trying to get on his nerves. Once he was safe to do so, Harry then went for a swim in the indoor pool located in the Outer Sanctum and, as he completed another length, his head surfaced above the water, Harry smiled as he saw Serena sat on the edge of the pool, her pale skin covered by a sleeveless vest-top and a pair of shorts.

Surfacing from the water, Harry leaned on the edge of the pool before he asked, "What's wrong, big sis?"

"I…I was just wondering if…if I could make another big request of you, Harry," Serena answered, turning her head away as she felt a sense of embarrassment at seeing her little brother's better-toned body and healthier physique as he climbed out and sat next to her.

"What sort of request?" he asked, summoning a towel to dry his skin while he left his hair damp and falling over his fringe.

"Well, I was thinking about how…how you've helped me come out of my skin lately," Serena explained, her voice calm as she continued, "Then…then I was thinking of how your friends like me and how I enjoy learning with you when we talk about the Power and…well, I know it may sound silly, but…"

"Serena," Harry remarked, a smile of delight crossing his face as he told her, "Just say it: you know I won't laugh at you."

"Okay," Serena sighed, looking to her little brother, before she took a deep breath and, meeting his bright eyes, she told him her request:

"I'd like to go to Hogwarts next September with you and learn more about magic!"

**Chapter 14 and suspicions rise with Dumbledore's actions, news about Sirius and now, to add to Harry's shock, Serena wants to go to Hogwarts: will it be possible?**

**Plus, can Harry exonerate Sirius before other forces try to get their hands on him to get to Harry?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Talks with a few friends and advisors gives Harry the chance to answer Serena's request: plus, Daphne feels stunned with Harry's revelation about Sirius and, as people begin looking into the truth, Harry has yet another confrontation with Lucius Malfoy while Amelia makes a suggestion on how Harry can help Sirius…**

**Please Read and Review**


	15. A Demon's Sanctuary

The Demon of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **For a heads-up, I should point out that Harry is going to be showing different emotions depending on the company he keeps; he's also going to be powerful and have an attitude, language and understanding beyond his age. So, if you don't like any of these things, then for the love of Merlin, don't read this story. That's all I'm going to say about this one.

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to Winged Seer Wolf for helping bring back my darker nature; my recommended read for this story is _The Rise of a Dark Lord_ by LittleMissXanda; an amazing Dark Harry story. I would also like to recommend the story _Hadrian Potter: Darkness Rising_ by AvatarVecna; both of these are amazing stories in their own rights.

Harry/Daphne

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speech_'

**Review Answers:**

**Slices: As weird as it'll seem, she'll be in second year with Harry;**

**WhiteElfElder: Not exactly, but a good guess as to a possible situation;**

**T4: Do you know something? I read that review and it made me laugh; then I looked back and found you were right, so thanks for that;**

"_Okay," Serena sighed, looking to her little brother, before she took a deep breath and, meeting his bright eyes, she told him her request:_

"_I'd like to go to Hogwarts next September with you and learn more about magic!"_

Chapter 15: A Demon's Sanctuary

Needless to say that Serena's request had knocked Harry for six;

Following the request, Harry was quick to write to Minerva McGonagall for an explanation of any reasons as to why his sister's request _couldn't_ be accepted before he began looking into ways that he could keep Serena safe from those who would try to harm her in a sick-and-twisted act of revenge against Harry and his family.

People like Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley and Albus Dumbledore to name but a few.

Harry also sent Mixey with a private letter to Severus for any information on anything he could do to help: if Serena had been accepted, Harry would only accept her being a member of Slytherin or, though it was only a borderline allowance, Hufflepuff. After how Hermione had found discomforts and confrontations from the Ravenclaws, Harry didn't want his sister going to them and, as for Gryffindor; it would be like putting a red rag in front of a bull.

If Weasley didn't do something, then Dumbledore would and, even worse, Harry would be forced away from his sister because of the house differences: no matter what he'd tried over the year – from calmly socialising and conversing with the Lions to meeting and greeting some of the more friendly members – the Gryffindors wanted nothing to do with the Slytherins.

So, yes, it was pretty understandable as to why Harry wouldn't like it if Serena was sorted into the Lions' Den: however, the Snake Pit wouldn't go against their Lord's wishes or harm a ward of their Silver King. Well, possibly the exceptions of Parkinson, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, but Harry had eyes everywhere within Slytherin. That meant he could do whatever was necessary to protect Serena in the Snake Pit and, as for the Badger's Den, they were pretty neutral in their ways; plus, Amelia Bones' niece, Susan was a Badger and she knew how much Harry looked out for Serena.

One way or another, Harry would make that choice and, when it was made, Serena would be safe…

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

Three days after his return to the castle, Harry was studying up on resources and options he could use for his sister as well as his wrongly-incarcerated godfather when Mixey suddenly appeared, Daphne standing with her, the Silver Princess dressed in a pair of knee-length shorts and a sleeveless shirt that exposed her pale skin. Greeting her betrothed with a smile, Daphne exclaimed, "There you are; what are you doing inside on a day like today?"

"Researching," Harry replied coolly, his one-word answer making Daphne feel both nervous and a little confused: whenever Harry answered with that clipped, apathetic tone, it was usually a sign that you didn't want to bother him, especially if and when he didn't add to that answer.

"About what?" asked Daphne, pulling up a chair next to her betrothed as she told him, "Maybe I can help."

"I'm looking into a way to help get my godfather out of Azkaban that doesn't break the law," Harry explained, closing the book that he'd been reading before he turned to Daphne and gave her his proud smile, "But I welcome the help…especially from you, Daph; I know you won't ask questions that I don't want to answer."

"Harry…" Daphne gasped, her shock drawing out the word before she explained, "I don't mean to sound upsetting, but if you have a family member in Azkaban, then there's got to be a reason and, if so, there's nothing you can do."

"I'm only one man, yeah, I know," Harry reasoned, returning to the book as he explained, "But this is someone that doesn't deserve to be inside Azkaban: perhaps you've heard of him, Daphne: Sirius Black?"

"Your…your parents' betrayer?" asked Daphne, her eyes noticing her betrothed's fingers gripping the edges of his book with a tightness that suggested danger. Thinking quickly, Daphne managed to interpret the reaction as she asked, "Are…are you saying he didn't do what he was imprisoned for?"

"Yes," Harry replied, his emotions passing away softly as he looked again to Daphne, "I'm not saying that I'm going to break the law to prove it, but I'm just trying to find a reason, _any _reason for this to happen: I don't know if there's anything I can do alone, but…"

"But you're not alone," Daphne reminded him, placing her hand on his arm as she told him, "Dad, Mum, me, not to mention the others who are your allies: you're slowly building the budding forces that you need and, if you need support to clear Lord Black's name, then say the word and Dad can speak with Madam Bones: he _is _your proxy in most of your seats, remember? That was the price you offered him when we signed our betrothal contract and made it official."

"I know," Harry sighed, looking to her with a gracious smile, "But there are forces in the Ministry that would challenge me: Dumbledore's in charge of the Wizengamot, Malfoy's got the Minister in his pocket and Sirius is a convicted murderer, betrayer and magical criminal. It'd be something close to a miracle if we managed to get him out of there free and clear."

"Then let's start believing in miracles," Daphne suggested, her voice filled with determination as she exclaimed, "Let's get started, Harry: you deserve the truth and, one way or another, you deserve justice."

"Daph…" Harry whispered, before his words were silenced by a kiss from his betrothed that made him feel better than ever.

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

_12 Days Later…_

Sirius Black felt like he had been in Azkaban for a hell of a lot longer than the ten years that he'd been incarcerated; with the Dementors' influence, the loss of his friends and honorary family and, of course, the nauseating company of his estranged cousin and her Death Eater husband, it was a wonder that Sirius hadn't offed himself. Day by day, Sirius had lost a little more hope as he wondered how his pup, little Harry, was getting on these days: he'd heard from talk amongst the guards that Harry was at Hogwarts and that he'd apparently made a name for himself.

Some even spoke of a conflict between Harry and Lucius Malfoy, which made Sirius proud as he knew that his pup did not give in to peer pressure or draw himself into the dark web of lies and conspiracies that Malfoy was in charge of.

And now, with just eight days to go until his pup's twelfth birthday, Sirius did what he did every year: he changed into Padfoot and lowered his head, sniffing at his paws as he tried to remember his pup's scent. The scent of free-spiritedness and full-bodied happiness: it was a little weird that such a scent reminded Sirius of the smell of a rainforest in the midst of the rainy season.

The loud thump of boots on the stone of Azkaban's floor had Sirius raising his head, shifting back into his human form just as the door opened and, to Sirius' surprise, Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing at his door, a pair of magical-suppression bracelets in his hands.

"Sirius," he told the man in front of him, "Don't fight, don't try to escape and don't even think of trying to back out: you're coming with us…for a re-trial organised by a rather generous friend."

Sirius only had to hear the word trial – the one thing that he hadn't received in the first place – and his heart felt warmer than ever: rising with a small sense of noble spirit, Sirius let Shacklebolt slip the bracelets on him before he managed to ask, "Who arranged my _re-_trial, Shack?"

"Lord Hadrian Potter," Kingsley answered.

Sirius' heart may as well have gained the ability to fly…

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

Dressed in a set of noble-looking dress robes and wearing the respected rings of Potter and Slytherin as well as the Heir Primus ring of House Black – after his sources had said that, though the trial involved Lord Black, Harry had the power to use the Black Family Seat to his advantage should he need it – Harry wandered into the Ministry accompanied by Adrian and Daphne, Elena and Astoria having chosen to remain at the castle with Serena and Zharka.

To Harry's surprise, Kyrian had offered to escort his Lord to the meeting as a security force and extra set of eyes, which Harry graciously accepted as he knew that the warrior's elven senses would detect dangers long before the rest of them felt or heard it. An elven enchantment cast by Zharka also gave Harry an extra option of security with Kyrian: an ear-piece that was enchanted to act like a Muggle communicator between Harry and Kyrian. Because it was enchanted by magic, it would work around the anti-electronics wards that surrounded many of the oldest places, such as the courtrooms of the Wizengamot chambers.

When they arrived at Courtroom One, Harry was a little concerned and surprised to find Amelia standing outside with none other than Augusta Longbottom, Amos Diggory and a blonde-haired woman with pretty features that reminded Harry of Narcissa Malfoy. However, this woman held a crest on her robe that showed a raven head underneath a hand-held sword.

Clearing his throat, Harry adopted his noble form of personality as he asked them, "Madam Bones, Dowager Longbottom, Lord Diggory: is there a problem and may I be so kind as to ask the identity of this young woman with you?"

"Andromeda Cassiopeia Tonks, Lord Potter," the woman replied, her voice soft and rather enchanting as she told him, "I am Lord Black's cousin and I would like to thank you for getting Amelia to look into the trial that we now know to never have happened."

"It's my pleasure, Madam Tonks," Harry replied, placing a gentlemanly kiss on the back of the woman's hand as he asked, "How can I be of service to you today?"

"I am here as Sirius' defendant and your counsel should you need it," Andromeda explained, her soft eyes looking in disbelief and a sense of pity at the young and noble man before her. Here was a man that had lost everything and yet, with just one day, he was about to get it back. With a clearing of her throat, Andromeda continued, "I'm also here as a representative of House Black to speak on your behalf should you need it: I understand that my errant cousin named you his Heir, much to my brother-in-law's dislike."

"That's right," Harry answered, showing her the Heir Primus ring as he explained, "But I welcome your counsel, Madam Tonks: I'm here to see justice done and that's it."

"Lord Potter," Amelia then spoke up, drawing Harry's attention to her as she continued, "I waited out here for you because I'd like you to know and understand that I'm going to try anything and everything to clear Sirius' name. However, if such a thing is required, there is an option that you can arrange and Amos and Augusta here are willing to act as witnesses and aides in this option."

"Which is?" asked Harry, noticing a wary look being shared between Adrian and Amos.

"Sanctuary," Augusta explained, her eyes on her grandson's greatest friend as she told him, "It's an old law, but it's one that must be obliged if two or more Houses act as envoys and aides in the act. What it means is that the accused, in this case, Sirius, will be placed under the protections of the respected Houses and, while the rites of Sanctuary are enacted, those Houses become his temporary guards and watchers. We then report Sirius' progress since the act was performed to a high-standing member of authority…"

"Me," Amelia put in, earning a nod from Augusta.

"Then, after an appointed timescale has passed," continued Dowager Longbottom, "Sirius is seen by medical members _and_ Amelia and given a full examination to decide if he is truly redeemed and ready to return to civilised society."

"Sort of like magical rehabilitation," Harry surmised, earning a nod from his three allied Houses and friends, "And I can enact this rite?"

"Yes," Andromeda replied, before she approached Harry and told him, "Here's what you have to say to do it…"

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

Sirius Black felt like a kid at Christmas when he was escorted to the waiting area of the Wizengamot Chamber, Shacklebolt and old-man Rufus Scrimgeour at his sides as they waited for the moment when they'd be summoned. As he waited, Sirius wriggled and fidgeted impatiently, his heart racing and his spirits soaring as he prepared for what was to come next: Harry, he would be seeing Harry again…after all these years.

What would he be like?

What was his home life like?

Had he found himself a girl?

With a soft snigger, Sirius congratulated his old self's persona rearing up at the thought of his nearly twelve-year old pup already having a girl; then again, despite their troubles, Lily and James had all but hit it off straight away.

Maybe it was, as Muggles would call it, like Father, like Son.

"Bring in the accused!"

The loud declaration of Cornelius Fudge's voice cut off Sirius' train of thought as Shacklebolt and Scrimgeour led Sirius into the large and spacious Courtroom One, memories of the merely two-second condemning that he'd gone through last time he was here making Sirius feel uncomfortable. As he looked around the room, while being led to the chair, Sirius caught sight of Lord Greengrass, Dowager Longbottom – 'the years have been kind to her,' – and, next to them, a young man with dirty-blonde hair and deep amber-coloured eyes that looked at Sirius with a mix of shock and disbelief.

For a moment, Sirius was confused as to the identity of the man watching him, before he saw the young man's lips move forming two words;

"Unca…Paddy…"

It was Harry…his pup: he looked so strong, so different and so healthy.

And he clearly did have a girl on his arm judging from the presence of the blonde-haired girl that stood by his side, her touch comforting him as she smiled sadly at Harry's disbelief.

'Like Father, like Son indeed,' thought Sirius, before the loud bang of Cornelius Fudge's gavel distracted all attention to the front of the courtroom…

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he set them on the grey-eyed, dirty-haired man in Azkaban robes that looked around the courtroom expectantly; when those eyes of the prisoner met Harry's, the young wizard felt a sense of shock rise inside him and a memory, so deep and so repressed that Harry couldn't believe he'd ever had it, rose up inside the young Demon and, with a shocked gasp, he whispered, "Unca Paddy?"

"What?" asked Daphne, clutching Harry's arm with comfort and support while Harry, slightly embarrassed by the baby name that he'd spoken, looked to her.

"I…I remember him…when I was a baby…" Harry whispered, looking back to Sirius, a part of him amused at the sight of his godfather's disbelief at his changed appearance, "I…I remember what I called him; Daphne…we _can't_ let them send him back there."

"We won't," Daphne told him, before she jumped as Fudge's gavel struck the table in front of him.

"This trial of the Wizengamot dated on the 23rd of July to decide the innocence and plea bargain of Sirius Orion Black is under session: witnesses to the testimonies are Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Rose Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and chief persecutor is Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Head of Malfoy Household."

"Defence for the accused are Andromeda Cassiopeia Tonks, representative of House Black," Andromeda explained, earning a smile from Harry as he saw Lucius' face adopt a look of horror as she continued, "As well as Lord Hadrian James Potter, Lord of House Potter, House Slytherin and Heir Primus of House Black."

"Objection," Lucius interrupted, stepping up to Fudge as he asked, "Wizengamot members; what sort of testimony will it be where we allow a child to testify against the innocence of a mass murderer and convicted follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Mr Pot, meet Mr Kettle," Harry muttered, earning a murmur from a few members of the Wizengamot, which was silenced by Amelia.

"Lord Potter, please refrain from such sarcastic comments," she advised, giving him a warning look that told him to be very careful.

"My apologies, Madam Bones," Harry remarked, stepping forwards with a flourish of his robe as he explained, "However, for the purpose of this trial, I feel it only necessary to question the presence of Lord Malfoy as a persecutor when he is not as trained in magical laws as my learned colleague here?"

There were a few exclaimed remarks from the crowd, which was silenced by Fudge as he told Harry, "Harry, surely you do not question the integrity of such a noble member of our community?"

"You mean like he just questioned my integrity, Minister?" asked Harry, giving Fudge a stern glare that unnerved Daphne as she knew it to mean trouble, "And please, sir, with all due respect, kindly address me as Lord Potter…"

"Hem, hem."

The sound was like nails on a chalkboard as Harry turned his head to Fudge's side where he saw a rather displeasing-looking woman dressed in a pink cardigan with a sickly-sweet smile planted on her face. With the same nauseatingly-annoying voice, the woman asked, "Begging your pardon, Mr Potter, but are we to believe that a mere boy like you has become Head of his Household? Surely you lie? Only a pureblood can become Head of House at such a young age and only at the request of his parents."

"Begging _your_ pardon, Madam," Harry retorted, keeping his emotions in check as he should have realised that there'd be trouble, "But, according to magical law, the Last Son's Rite can be performed by Gringotts Bank and the financiers therein at age eleven on said Last Son or Daughter if there are _no_ magical relatives still living to claim the legacy. As James Potter's son, as well as Lily Evans' son, I think I meet that criteria given that my parents are dead and have been for nearly eleven years now."

"I have bared witness to the claims of the Rite being performed, Madam Umbridge," Amelia explained, her voice laced with anger at the insinuation of the _worst_ witch in the world – or so she thought – before she continued, "Lord Potter's claims to his households have been confirmed by Gringotts _and_ by the proxy assigned to Lord Potter, one Griphook Silverlance. On top of that claim, Lord Potter is also the betrothed ally of Heiress Greengrass and has Lord Greengrass taking the rights of three of his House Seats."

'Go Amelia,' thought Harry, looking back to the Umbridge woman as he asked, "In any case, dear lady, I find it a little antagonising that you would address a matter that has haunted my dreams for years on end: surely you remember who I am?"

Umbridge was silenced while a few members of the Wizengamot shifted awkwardly at Harry's apparent grief from the infamous night; thankfully, the moment was overtaken by Fudge who told him, "Lord Potter, I'm sure that Madam Umbridge meant no offences: your parents were heroes of this world and we honour their sacrifice each and every day."

'Lying, corruptive bastard,' thought Harry, turning away from Fudge as he asked, "In light of the defence of Lord Black, I hereby request the guilty party either swear a vow of truth or take Veritaserum willingly: will you do so, Lord Black?"

"I shall," Sirius replied calmly, watching as Harry withdrew a small vial from his robe while, across from him, Harry saw Lucius draw his own vial of the serum.

"My Lord," Kyrian's soft voice whispered through the earpiece that Harry wore, "Be careful, my magical senses are alerted to that vial held by Lord Malfoy."

"Way ahead of you," Harry remarked, uncorking his vial before he poured the three drops onto Sirius' tongue, before he turned and asked, "Lord Malfoy, why would you take your own vial when I have been provided the serum by my learned colleague already?"

"Put it away, Lucius," Amelia warned the Malfoy Lord, who glared at Harry with newfound hatred before he did so. At the same time, Amelia then caught Harry indicating to the item in Lucius' hand: his cane. Seeing the hint, Amelia then commanded, "Hand me your cane, Lucius: as a prosecutor, you are not allowed any additional items on the floor."

"Surely you do not deny me a walking aid to help with an old war injury, Madam Bones?" asked Lucius, earning a scoff from Harry.

"That's fine, Lord Malfoy," he told the man, before he glared at the cane as he added, "Just remove the snake head that's attached to your hidden wand and we'll let you keep your walking aid!"

Lucius' eyes widened with disdain before Amelia, waving her own wand, summoned the snake head _and_ Malfoy's wand, which she held in her hand as she told him, "Lucius Malfoy is fined 200 Galleons for attempting to mask a possible weapon in the Wizengamot; the 200 shall be added to Lord Black's vault."

"Now," Harry asked, looking back to Sirius, "Just to test this little potion: can you state your full name for the record?"

"Sirius Orion Black," Sirius replied in a monotone voice, though there was a spark to his eyes that told Harry that Sirius wanted to laugh at his pup's embarrassment of Malfoy.

"And, to test that you can't lie," Harry added, looking to the other members of the court before he asked, "Have you ever been a member of Lord Voldemort's circle?"

"No…I would sooner die than join that half-blood monster that robbed my godson of his parents," Sirius insisted, the added words making others gasp in shock as Harry turned and, with a smirk to Malfoy, he shrugged ruefully.

"Check…" he mouthed, before returning his attention to Sirius as he asked, "Were you the Secret Keeper to the Potters?"

"No," Sirius answered, "We switched at the insistence of Albus Dumbledore who claimed I couldn't be trusted; the true Secret Keeper is Peter Pettigrew."

"Objection," Lucius interjected, "Pettigrew is dead: Sirius Black killed him, did you not?"

"No," Sirius answered, the spark returning as he knew that this would slay the old ferret, "Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus: he cut off his own finger, cast the Bombarda Maxima Jinx, blew apart the street and changed into a rat."

"If that's true," Lucius cut in before Harry could ask his next question, "Why were you found laughing like a madman?"

'Good question,' Harry thought, remembering how Amelia had warned him of Lucius' ability to play the game.

"Peter was always accident-prone with his hexes and curses," Sirius explained calmly, "He was only ever good when James or Lily showed him how to do it: it was amusing irony that he saved his neck by doing a hex he couldn't master at Hogwarts."

"Here's one for you," Harry remarked, looking to Lucius before he glanced to Fudge as he asked, "How is it that you were sent to Azkaban without a trial?"

"Lord Potter…" Fudge exclaimed, but Sirius was already answering.

"Minister Bagnold was convinced by Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Barty Crouch Snr and their apparent witnesses to send me straight to Azkaban because of my broken state: when I realised what had happened, I was demanding my proper trial, but by then, Minister Fudge had said that I had lost my mind."

"So let me see if I've got this right," Harry mused, stepping back and forth in front of Sirius as he addressed the Wizengamot members, "Monsters like Voldemort's most-loyal followers get a trial _and_ sent to Azkaban while _others_…" he looked to Lucius before he returned his attention to the court, "Get off by pleading that they were under the Imperious Curse, but my godfather, a Lord of one of the last remaining Most Ancient Families, gets nothing more than a one-way ticket to jail without passing Go or collecting two-hundred pounds?"

A few who recognised the reference gave a soft titter before Harry turned back to Fudge as he added, "Minister, we have heard under Veritaserum that my godfather is _not_ responsible for the deaths of my family _and_, according to my parents' last will, as read to me by my goblin liaison, their words were that _Peter_ had betrayed them and not Sirius. Therefore, I ask you now: why is he still imprisoned?"

Fudge was falling over himself trying to find an out; however, unfortunately for him, Amelia picked up the response as she commanded, "Administer the antidote: Lord Black is cleared of all charges and, for the states of broken testimony, false imprisonment, lack of evidential trials and ignorance of his rights as a Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, I hereby compensate him with 4000 Galleons for each year of his imprisonment. Has anyone anything to say?"

"I do," Harry insisted, looking to Lucius as he explained, "In the case of my godfather, I am aware that there may be those who question his sanity or his freedom; therefore, according to the ancient charter of the Wizengamot as set down by the First Council of the Sages, I hereby proclaim the right to place Sirius Black under House Potter's Sanctuary: will anyone stand with me as aides to this claim?"

Lucius _and_ Fudge were both hoping that the answer was no, but a voice from Harry's left gave them their answer, "House Longbottom stands with House Potter."

"House Diggory stands with House Potter," Amos added, making Harry smile before he heard the final claim.

"House Greengrass stands with House Potter," Adrian explained, winking at Harry before Amelia lifted Fudge's gavel herself.

"Sanctuary recognised," she explained, "As it is written in the First Laws, so shall it be: Sirius Black is now under House Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, Greengrass, Diggory _and_ House Longbottom's protections. The agreed timescale shall be twelve months and a medical examination shall be cast by St Mungo's on July 30th next year…court dismissed."

The bang of her gavel may as well have been the bang of a gun for those who wanted Harry to be alone…

_**TheDemonofHogwarts**_

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK: YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

"Nice to see you too, Moony," Sirius chuckled, before both Marauders embraced one another as brothers, Remus' nose crinkling as Sirius added, "Yeah, guess I need a shower, a shave and a new pair of robes: pup?"

"I'm just glad to see justice done," Harry told him, before he let himself be held by the man as he added, "And I'm glad to find someone else that respects Mum and Dad's memories. Consider this castle as your home for as long as you want: Kyrian, Zharka and Mixey will be here for you if you need help."

"What about that lovely one?" asked Sirius, looking over to the end of the balcony where Serena was standing, "Any welcome back hugs for an old friend?"

"Serena is now my sister," Harry explained, earning a gasp of shock from Sirius as he explained, "She's not a servant of the House any longer: furthermore, she's also someone I value above even you, Sirius. Upset her and you won't need to worry about Azkaban…because _I'll _deal with you!"

With that, Harry turned on his heel and walked away from Sirius and Remus, the dog-formed Marauder looking to his brother-in-arms before he asked, "Is he serious?"

"I'd say that's your job, Padfoot," Remus answered, looking to Harry with a look of worry as he added, "But Harry's nothing like Lily or James: he's a whole new kettle of fish as Muggles say: how else do you think he managed to survive so long?"

"Why?" asked Sirius, both he and Remus letting out gasps as Harry turned his eyes on them; for a moment, none of them said anything before Remus saw Harry nod.

"Come on," Remus explained, leading Sirius back into the Inner Sanctum, "Let's get you cleaned up and I'll tell you everything, but you won't believe me."

Back out on the balcony, as the Marauders left them alone, Serena watched as her little brother watched the two leave before he turned back to his sister and asked, "I think you have something to tell me, Serena?"

"Yes," Serena replied, handing a parchment to Harry that was sealed with the Hogwarts Crest; opening the crest, Harry read the information inside:

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that, after the request of Lord Potter, we have accepted your request to be a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to your age, it is the decision of the Headmaster and the teachers that you will be placed in second year along with Lord Potter and sorted on September First._

_Please send your owl no later than July 31__st__ and we look forwards to seeing you;_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

With a warm smile that was only reserved for his friends and his sister, Harry looked up to Serena before he sighed and, clutching the letter, he walked over to the edge of the balcony, the afternoon sun low in the sky and illuminating the eyes of the Demon of Hogwarts and his dark elf sister.

"This year is going to be many things," Harry mused, "But something tells me that it won't be boring…"

**And, with that, the Demon of Hogwarts comes to an end: I do this for reasons of my own thought; whether or not I do a second-year story remains to be seen. All I'm going to say is that after the negative thoughts regarding this story – concerning my interpretation of characters, scenes and, of course, Harry's rise out of the dark into the grey – I don't know if that'll happen.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed the story and I'd like to hope that you all continue to enjoy my other stories;**

**Thanks to everyone and until next time, this is DZ2 done with the Demon of Hogwarts;**

**THE END…AND THE BEGINNING**


End file.
